


Pentagram

by GloomyAutumn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyAutumn/pseuds/GloomyAutumn
Summary: Emptiness is everything she feels now. She's living in a pit of despair and she wants to get out of it by any means necessary. Could the devil have the answer to find her happiness? She will have to try and see... (Slowburn Catradora)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 138





	1. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is desperate for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a story I wrote in Fanfiction and I thought it would be good to post it here too now that I've finished it. I've never posted anything in this site, so I'm learning.  
> Anyway, people seemed to like it over there so, I hope you like it too.

# Chapter 1 – Summoning

Life had never been easy. It was a bottomless pit of despair and suffering. Joy could only be seen on small things that never lasted long… or at least, not long enough.

Friends? It was fun, but not fulfilling. Lovers? She had tried once and it was not what she expected. Family? Just one person, not enough. Motivation? Zero.

She always found fascination in other people’s happiness, trying to imitate it. Parties, casual sex, spending money on useless things, masturbation, music, movies, traveling, nothing. Nothing ever worked.

She had a lack of something she didn’t even know and it was the worst feeling in the world.

She could overcome the death of her parents. She could overcome basically growing on the streets with her brother, working in whatever job the people from the neighborhood could give them. Pitying them for the shitty life they had to live. Feeling bad for them on the outside, but never doing anything to really help them. She could even overcome the awfulness of an orphanage, but this was something else.

What does someone has to do when they find no further reason to live? They kill themselves, right? The idea sounded appealing to her, but still, there was something else she had to try before.

She had heard a million times about what the devil could supposedly give you in exchange of your soul. A solid price, it seemed. A bargain. But there was only one problem; is the devil even real? She had her doubts about God, so the devil was kind of in the same place, even if a part of her wanted to believe in it and the tale of his power that could grant you anything.

She made research for a whole year, day after day without resting. From black metal bands all the way to the dark net. And after a year of looking, she found the first thing that felt genuine. It wasn’t a story about a famous musician who sold his soul or about a children who asked for the devil’s help while in a dire situation. It was about a man who came back to life to kill another man and then his body disappeared leaving no trace. The investigation was closed without much information and it didn’t make the news given how everyone thought it had to be a made up story, but it felt real for her. Who would made a story about a man coming back to life to kill another man and then disappear? Okay, it did sound made up, but it had something…

With that information, she started to investigate the case further with whatever information she could find in the same forum the story was posted.

When nothing interesting came up, she was about to give up and turn off her computer, but a sudden message she got in the forum sparkled her interest.

The message was only a link to another dark net’s site, no explanation with it, and she clicked it without a care in the world.

A picture opened in the browser. A pentagram drawn with chalk and in the middle of it, a little pool of blood. Nothing else. It looked like it was made by a five year old who was told to do it and then spilled some ketchup on the middle of it.

When she was about to close the tab with the picture, another message came up.

_“John 8:44. I understand and accept it.”_

She quickly looked for the bible verse that was on the message. It said: _“You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies.”_

She put it together with the second part of the message and thought it was weird. Like the person who sent her the message was telling her to accept evil. But why couldn’t that person copy the whole verse instead of just leading her to it? Who was this stranger? And the most important question: How did that person knew she was looking for that kind of thing? She never left messages or comments so, even if someone tracked her, they couldn’t know if she was looking at that just out of curiosity or in research. Maybe that person thought it was research. Maybe they’re all just crazy people. Or, the most believable explanation: maybe they sent that to the wrong person. That had to be it.

At the moment, she decided not to give it much thought and just went to sleep since it was kind of late. She still had to wake up to work, like every day of her damned life.

The next day, she woke up late for work given how her phone had died in the middle of the night. A random person in the street yelling to someone named John woke her up. It was exactly 08:44 in the morning, which she thought was weird, but she didn’t have time to think about it more so she just took a quick shower and got out of the little apartment she shared with her brother.

The first thing she heard when she got out, was a woman yelling.

“God dammit John. 8:44. I got out to break at that exact time, I know it, and you don’t have to tell me more. And of course I know I’m in trouble…” The woman was talking over the phone in a very dramatic way just beside her while she walked towards the bus that would take her to her job. Another coincidence, she thought.

Once she got to her job, her best friend and coworker looked at her in anger but neither of them said anything. She just put on her apron and started working as if nothing had happened. She worked at her best friend mom’s cafeteria, so she knew that even if she got in trouble for getting late one time in a whole year, it wasn’t so bad.

Her friend handed her a cup that had someone’s name on it and gave her a ticket that said what she had to put in the cup. She filled it up with the beverage and read the name out loud so that everyone could hear her in the shop.

“John…! 8:44…?” She quickly looked at her friend with confusion and a little bit of fear. She couldn’t deny it anymore. One time was weird. Two? A coincidence. Three? That seemed like too much, but she still didn’t want to believe that something else was happening.

“I thought it was cool to add the time they got here and well, he has been waiting here since that hour, so just give it to him and let it go, okay?” The girl told her as if she felt ashamed for the idea she had and kept working.

Once the peak hour had gone down, both of them had nothing to do so they started chatting. The TV at the top right corner of the shop was on and the morning news were still running, as if the city had a lot to tell that day.

“So, why where you late? You know I’m not gonna tell my mom, but I do want to know. I mean, you’re never late to anything.” Her friend asked, taking her out of her little trip she was into in her head.

“My phone died last night and I kind of slept late so, I think my body just told me to not get up in time.” Her friend looked at her in disbelief, as if she knew something weird was happening.

“You? You always have energy for everything. You’re the all mighty Adora. Always ready and smiling.” Oh yeah, always smiling… at least on the outside.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe I’m just getting old.” She said with a little chuckle and the other girl chuckled too.

“Come on, you’re only 21 and you still look like you’re 18 like me, don’t throw that bullshit on me.” They both laughed a little with that and then resumed their normal duties on the store, cleaning and making inventory until it was time to close.

While she was on the bus, she couldn’t stop thinking about the things that happened that morning. That weird coincidence stopped happening, but it still left her uneasy.

When she got home, she saw her brother on the old couch of their small living room, the one they had bought in a garage sell for a couple bucks since it was in awful condition. He was there, looking at nothing with a pale face. He turned to see her as soon as she got in and she could see him trembling.

“Hey, Adam, what happened?” She sat beside him and hugged him lightly. The man was still trembling and his skin felt cold to the touch.

“I… just saw a man die…” The room fell silent for a while, with only the sound that came from the streets filling the room. “His name was John, apparently. Someone was screaming that. His head was chopped off in the eighth street by a car wheel that just… came out of nowhere… I… just ran all the way here and threw up, then I sat. I don’t know how long ago though…” At that, she started to tremble too. John, eight… she needed to know if there was a 44 somewhere in that story, so she asked, not even thinking about the traumatic experience his brother had gone through.

“Did you hear anyone say the number 44 or did you see it written somewhere at that time?” Her brother broke the hug and looked at her, surprised by her reaction to the thing he just told her.

“Before it happened I bought some things at a convenience store. I paid with a fifty and my change was 44 but, why does it matter?” Now she was the one getting pale. Now she was the one who wanted to throw up.

She got up from the couch and ran towards her little room, jumping to her bed, sinking her head in a pillow and letting out a little scream that couldn’t be heard thanks to the object covering face.

That was it. Something weird was happening. Four times in a day she heard the same random combination of words. Different contexts, different places, same words and numbers.

Could it be an elaborate joke that some rich hacker was doing? Because if it was, it went too far already. A man even died for it.

It was impossible! She was crazy now. As if living depressed wasn’t enough, now she was crazy too.

She saw the clock on her room and saw that she still had a couple hours before 8:44 that night, so she decided to get some chalk and wait patiently for that hour.

A pentagram was poorly drawn in her bedroom by 8:44. She took a knife she had brought from the kitchen and cut herself a little on one of her fingers, letting the blood fall in the middle of the pentagram. It was crazy, but she had to try it.

She waited for a couple of seconds in silence, looking at every corner of her room to see if something happened, and suddenly, the lights went out.

She almost yelled at the top of her lungs. Breathing heavily, she walked towards the window of her room and looked out to see that it had been a power outage and it didn’t seem to have anything to do with whatever satanic shit she was trying to pull up here.

Rattled, she sat on her bed, licking her injured finger and laughing softly while she thought about how crazy she must have looked a couple minutes ago. A grown woman drawing a pentagram on the floor and then cutting herself. What did she expect? Satan himself? Yeah, sure.

She didn’t even know why she thought that Satan would want her soul. It was obviously worthless. She didn’t even like herself, right? Even if Satan wanted her soul, what would he give her in exchange? She was sure that it couldn’t be much. Maybe a couple of sneaker bars or a big juicy steak, but nothing else, she was sure.

The lights came back and she got up from her bed, going to get the mop and some tissues to clean the mess she had made on her bedroom, but as soon as she stood up, she felt extremely tired, so she sat again, feeling dizzy.

She started to feel hot and decided to take off her shirt, lying on her bed once she had done that.

A thousand thoughts were going through her head, but she couldn’t even know what they were. She could only place a couple words before a new thought came. It was as if a thousand people were trying to have a discussion on her head and it started to hurt like hell. She really felt like shit. 

And before she knew it, she fell asleep…

The next morning, everything seemed normal again. She woke up at 6, like she always did, with or without her phone, and she was feeling normal again. No pain, no thoughts, no nothing, so she started to think that maybe everything that happened the day before had just been a weird dream, until she got up and saw the mess on the floor.

She decided to let everything as it was and got into the bath to take a shower. She got naked and looked at herself at the mirror for a second, noticing something weird on her arm. It was like a tattoo, a small tattoo of what looked like a little cat.

A sudden panic overcame her. She knew she didn’t have any tattoos and she also knew that she hadn’t done anything weird yesterday after falling asleep, so the presence of a new thing in her body really panicked her to a whole new level.

Memories of the day before passed through her head, trying to remember exactly what happened after the lights had gone out.

Was she visited by the Devil? But, why a little cat? What was the meaning of it? If she really was visited by the devil, why couldn’t she remember the interaction? Nothing made sense at the moment.

She sat on the toilet, breathing heavily for a while, trying to get an explanation to everything that had been happening in the last few hours. She couldn’t get any, so she decided to leave it for later. She still had a shitty life to attend to, after all.

After taking a quick shower, she got dressed and sped up to the bus stop. Once she arrived to her job she realized that her body had been working in like auto pilot or something, because she didn’t remember how or when she got there, but there she was. Her thoughts were really clouding her mind and she hoped that wouldn’t affect her anymore, so she did her best to stop thinking about the previous day, a task that seemed to be impossible.

The day flew by her and she found herself once again in her room with the pentagram still on the floor and the blood already dry, sitting in a rusty desk on her old PC and visiting some forums about Satanism to see if the tattoo she suddenly got had something to do with it but she had no luck. And then, on the same forum she had visited the day before, she got another message from that same mysterious person.

_“John 8:44. Renounce him.”_

John 8:44 again. As weird as the first time. She read the verse again and again, trying to make sense of it.

 _“You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies.”_ It was pretty self-explanatory to be honest but it didn’t make sense according to her situation. Renounce him? Whom? God? It was pretty obvious she didn’t care about him, so what the hell did everything mean? Nothing made fucking sense.

Tired of it all, she kneeled in front of the pentagram and started to pray to the devil, expecting something to happen. She asked him to stop at first. Then asked him to show himself. At last, she asked him to kill her.

Nothing…

She felt frustrated, afraid and kind of angry towards herself for doing all that weird shit. She had enough with her shitty life, and now this? Hell no, she was tired of that shit. And that’s when she saw the knife.

Taking it was easy. There was no hesitation in her. She really did want to die. She really felt like there was no real reason to keep living and everyday everything seemed to get worse. Now she was even hallucinating. She had to stop it. A quick cut and lights out. No more crap.

But damn, was it hard to do in the end. Her survival instinct made her hesitate a couple of times when she was about to cut her wrist, but not because of a new found happiness due to a fear of death. She just felt a little bad about the people she left behind. Those who think she’s always the “mighty” Adora who can handle it all with no problem and was always happy. Even so, that feeling of remorse went away once she remembered why she was so tired of living.

Before doing it, she thought it would be good to say a few last words as if she was praying.

“I renounce god, for the devil is my father. I belong to my father, the devil, and I want to carry out my father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies. I understand and accept it.” She spoke softly, closing her eyes and taking a last deep breath.

And before she moved her hand to finish her suffering, a blinding light coming in front of her made her open her eyes in curiosity. She couldn’t see anything but the light in front of her, shining like the sun. Thinking that it might be the light that was taking her to hell, she looked around, only to see that she was still in her bedroom.

The light started to fade little by little and then, another power outage happened.

Her room went dark immediately. No sound could be heard, not even those that usually came from the street.

Little by little, her eyes got used to the absence of light and she could distinguish silhouettes around her.

She was breathing heavily and sweating cold pearls of water that ran from her forehead to her chin. A shiver ran through her spine as she could see a figure standing in front of her in the darkness.

Her body froze instantly, not knowing what to do or what to say. She could only think about how she had made a huge mistake. She should have cut her wrists when she had the chance.

“Hey, Adora. I think you have a little wish for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said before, the story is already finished, so I will be posting the rest as soon as I can.  
> Also: the inclusion of Adam to this story is meaningless. I just used him here because I needed a character I could discard in the future without issues, so don't expect him to do much.  
> I hope you liked it!


	2. De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets the devil she summoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 2.   
> Just a little warning: I'm a sucker for world building (that's why this is a slowburn, basically).   
> Hope you like it!

# Chapter 2 – De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas

“Hey, Adora. I think you have a little wish for me.” The silhouette spoke to her in a soft and alluring voice, squatting to get closer to her face.

Everything on that figure looked human, except for a couple of things going out of her head that looked like big horns. Also, both of its eyes were a different color.

She couldn’t speak. Even when she could move her mouth, words just wouldn’t come out. Fear had overtaken her body and there was nothing she could do about it. She had messed up big time and she knew it. Another mistake to the list, girl.

“Are you like… retarded or something?” The silhouette in front of her asked. Her eyes showed confusion, but she couldn’t really tell given how everything was so dark. “I mean, it took you longer than expected to know exactly what to do to bring me here and now you’re just moving your mouth like a fish.” The figure stood up again and turned around. “I guess you can just be afraid, but still, I’m pretty sure you’re not the sharpest one.”

The pressure she felt in her body due to the fear was immense. She could hear every word the presence was telling her. Her brain processed everything that was happening, but the overwhelming fear didn’t let her do anything aside from looking at it.

“Anyway…” The silhouette kneeled in the floor in front of her, looking at her in the eye. She felt cold sweat on her face and back and her hands were even colder. “I came here for a reason and I don’t have much time. I’ve never liked earth so, I would appreciate it if you could just tell me what you want, we make a deal and everyone is happy. How does that sound?” For a couple seconds they looked at each other’s eyes. She thought about how beautiful the eyes in front of her were, but then her brain thought that it was still the devil in front of her and that the beauty she saw could be deceiving.

“I…” Finally, she was able to speak. Trembling like a leaf on a windy day and sweating profusely, but she could speak again. “Do you really want my soul?” She asked, lowering her head once she was done, but not because of the shame the question made her feel, but for the overwhelming fear of having the devil in front of her.

“Obviously. I wouldn’t be here otherwise, right? Now, tell me what you want.” The figure took her by the chin and made her look at its eyes again.

“I can have whatever I want?” She asked, starting to feel a little bit calmer with each second that passed.

“Of course! What do you want? Money? A lover? War? Those three together? Just ask, and it’s yours in exchange of your soul.” The voice sounded enthusiastic.

Her brain started to work properly and that was when she realized that she didn’t have anything to fear. She was about to kill herself a few moments ago so, why was she afraid just by being in the same room as the devil? She would have surely seen it after her death, so this should feel like a normal thing.

“Then please, make me happy.” A deafening silence overtook the room for longer that what she would have expected. She didn’t know if she just asked for a very hard thing to do or if she had asked for the only thing the devil couldn’t provide her.

“I’m sorry…” The silence was broken by the voice coming from the figure in front of her, standing up again and looking at her eyes without hesitation. “But you will have to be a little more specific. Like, happy with what? With money or…? What do you mean?” She also stood up and then sat on her bed, not losing sight of the silhouette in her room.

“I just want to be happy, but I don’t know how and, since you’re the devil, I thought you might know.” Another silence, but shorter and then shattered by a loud laugh coming from the figure. It was weird and it made her feel embarrassed. Maybe she asked for a very stupid thing or something so easy the devil thought it was stupid that the summoning was about that.

“You really are a weird one.” The laugh continued for a couple more seconds and then it stopped suddenly. “Okay… first of all. I’m not actually the devil, I’m one of his daughters. My name is Catra, (sorry for the late introduction, by the way), I guess you could say I’m a devil, since I’m over the demons but below my father, but that doesn’t matter here. The thing is, little girl, that what you’re wishing for is an idea, but not a real thing. More like, a concept or something like that. So I cannot just… you know, make it happen. You will need to be more specific, like I said. Happiness is different for everyone.”

Okay, she understood now, but that made it even harder. She knew she wanted to be happy, but she didn’t know what she was missing in her life in order to accomplish that. Should she tell her that? Maybe this devil would just turn around and go back to hell, right? Or she could ask for a shit ton of money, just to not waste the opportunity.

“Well, I don’t know what I need to be happy, that’s basically the whole reason why I attempted to make a deal with the devil.” The lights suddenly went on again and she started to hear the noises from the street, something that she had noticed gone since the devil arrived.

“God dammit, girl! That’s why you had that knife on your wrist? You’re such an idiot, really. How can you not know what makes you happy? I could give you everything and yet you don’t know what to wish for. How dumb can a human be?” The figure was showing her its back, but she could tell that the body did have a very feminine figure. She had said that she was one of Satan’s daughters, right? It made sense.

The figure turned and she could see it all. She was dressed in a very human way, not what she had expected. She just looked like another metalhead you could find on the street. The things she had thought were horns were actually ears; cat ears, it seemed. She had a tail too. And to be honest, she was really pretty, but that was something you would expect from the daughter of the most beautiful angel god had created, or so she had heard. 

“I have tried everything, but nothing seems to work for me.” She answered, feeling more ashamed as the time passed. Not only did this devil girl could not give her what she wished for, but now it felt like she was mocking her too. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it still felt uncomfortable for her.

“I mean, you live in a pretty ugly shithole, so I think that you have not tried money for real, but I’m not here to judge.” The devil kind of had a point there, but she still felt that, somehow, money would not be the answer for her problem.

Her phone suddenly rang, announcing a new message and they both turned to look at it. Adora grabbed it from the old nightstand and saw that it was just a message from Glimmer, so it could wait.

“What in the world is that?” The devil asked, showing confusion through her face. She got close to the blonde to see the device that she had on her hand, scrutinizing it with her eyes.

“It’s just a phone… No big deal, really.” She answered, confused too. She could think that phones were not a thing you would find on hell, but people going to hell everyday could have talked about them, right?

“Oh, it’s one of those things that you humans use to play and watch porn right?” She saw the eyes of the devil glowing in excitement, like when a child sees a new type of candy he has never tried before.

“Well, you can do more than that, but yeah, I think that’s what we mostly do with them… Not the porn, I mean, but the games and apps… you know, stuff…” She felt extremely ashamed by that statement. She almost made the devil think that she masturbated a lot. But, wouldn’t that be a good thing for a devil? It’s god who condemns it, right?

“I have heard of these things, yeah. They’re used in torture sometimes in hell…” The cat-girl didn’t take her eyes away from the device she had on her hands, so she offered it to her and the girl snatched it so quickly she didn’t even see her hands.

For a couple minutes she saw the devil looking at the lit up screen she had placed in front of her face. A couple of sounds of amusement leaving her mouth every once in a while, as if she was having a lot of fun just by seeing it and then she went crazy once she opened an app or something. But she choose not to say anything and just looked at the amused girl while she discovered that new item.

There was something about seeing someone else being happy that gave her a pleasant feeling. It has been like that since she could remember so, each time the girl made a sound on chuckled, she felt warm inside. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. A devil, powerful, wise and beautiful, acting like a five year old who just got his first video game on Christmas. It was amusing for her too.

Seconds transformed into minutes and the devil girl just wouldn’t let go of her phone. She was so entranced with it that she didn’t notice when Adora got out of her room and went to get a mop to clean the pentagram on her bedroom’s floor nor when Adora took a towel from her small closet and took kind of a long shower to let out some steam and clean herself from all the sweat her body had accumulated from her daily routine and the previous interaction with the devil.

After a whole hour of watching the phone, the cat-girl stopped and looked at her, who was also looking at the devil. Her amused face had become an annoyed one and she felt a little afraid because of it, not knowing what had happened on the other girl’s mind to make that change.

“This thing just died. Piece of shit.” Oh, so she had ran out of battery. She couldn’t help but chuckle at that, making the other girl look at somewhere else with a faint blush on her face. “You think this is amusing!? You’re such an idiot…” The blonde stopped chuckling immediately and looked at her with a worried face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that… you were really cute while you played with the phone.” The blush on the devil girl got even redder and she turned around, not allowing the blonde to see her face.

“You’re really a weird one, little girl.” She saw the devil breathing deeply a couple times and then she turned back to see her, watching her with those mismatched eyes that suited her nicely. “Now, I think I gave you enough time to think about what you want, right? So just tell me and let me go back home.” She spoke with annoyance on her voice, but also, with curiosity. A very weird combination, she thought.

“First, I would like to ask you a question.” The blonde said and the girl in front of her sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes and then sitting on the small bed beside her. She then nodded, letting the blonde now that she could ask her question. “What’s up with this tattoo?” She lifted her shirt’s sleeve and showed her the little cat on her arm.

“Well, that’s my mark, obviously.” The blonde looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes again. “You didn’t finish the ritual at first, so I had to mark you in case you tried again. If I hadn’t, someone else could have come to take your soul instead of me. It will go away once we make the contract, don’t worry.” Adora nodded and stood in silence for a couple seconds. “Any other questions? I don’t have all day, girl.”

“Yes, actually.” The devil pinched the bridge of her nose and made a sign with her hand as if telling her to go on. “If we make a deal and I get whatever I want, how fast will I get it and how much time will I have to enjoy it?” The cat-girl looked at her, surprised.

“That is actually a good question. I cannot answer it fully, but I will do my best…” The blonde nodded and she continued. “How fast do you get what you want depends on what you want and if you want to hide the fact that you made a deal with the devil. Usually, no one likes other people finding out about the contract because they want to show off as if they did it or got it themselves, but if you don’t care about it, I guess it could be faster. Get it?” The blonde nodded again and she kept going. “And about the time you have to enjoy it, that’s something that I cannot answer.” She saw the human’s confused face and allowed her to ask the question she knew she had on her mind.

“What do you mean? If you own my soul, you surely know how much I will live, right? You could even kill me yourself.” The devil looked surprised again for a second. It seemed like this girl was not as dumb as she had originally thought.

“Yes, I know how long you will live, but I also have rules to follow, and one of those rules is that I cannot let you know when you will die. Also, it is true that I will be the owner of your soul and I would have a right to claim it whenever I want within a time we can arrange.” She made a sheet of paper appear out of thin air, surprising the blonde who looked at it in amazement. Little drawings appeared on the paper as she talked. “Let’s say that your wish is to be rich, okay? Then we would have to talk about how fast do you want to get rich, (you know, the thing I explained before). Once we have that, you can ask for a certain amount of time to fully enjoy your money. The interesting thing here is that no one actually goes over that part when we make a deal, so I usually just give them a couple years. If you hadn’t asked, I wouldn’t have said anything, honestly. Since you asked, I have to tell you about it. Part of the rules.” The blonde nodded again, trying to assimilate what she told her.

“What if I ask to enjoy my part of the deal for longer than what I am supposed to live? You know what I mean?” Damn, she really turned out to be smarter than she thought at first.

“I get it. In that case, your contract would be set to ‘indefinitely’ and I wouldn’t be able to take your soul before you die when you’re supposed to. I am also telling you this only because you asked. Like I told you before, everyone is blinded by greed when we’re making a deal but I’m obliged to respond any question you have before you sign and renounce your soul.” She saw the blonde looking down at the floor, as if she was in deep thought, something that kind of annoyed her. “So, can we make the deal already? Like I told you: if you are specific, I can give you everything.” 

“No.” What the flying fuck?

“What the fuck do you mean ‘no’? There’s no going back now, girl. I was just asking nicely, but if you’re going to make it hard…” She got interrupted when the other girl started talking again.

“That’s not what I want. It’s just that… I still don’t know the specific way I can be happy and you said I can’t just ask for happiness like that. I’m not backing off, I just need more time to think. Besides, you are ‘obliged’ to answer all my questions about the contract and I feel like I will have more questions that I would like to ask instead of doing it blindly.” She couldn’t help but sigh and roll her eyes again, trying not to get mad, which was proving to be a difficult thing.

“Once you start this process, it cannot be stopped. If you were to die before making a contract, you wouldn’t be able to go to heaven nor hell, you would just basically disappear. There’s not an estimated time that we have for this process, it depends on the devil and let me tell you this: I’m not a patient one.” She got up from the bed and saw the phone she had left there, thinking back at how fun it was to play with it. “But I think we can make an arrangement.” The blonde looked at her as if she was eager to know about it, so she kept going. “I will give you some more time to think about what you want, but in return, you will teach me more about the new technologies and the way you humans live nowadays. Once I’m done with that, your time will be over and you will have to decide. If you don’t have an answer by then, you will ask for whatever thing crosses your mind first and that’s it. Do we have a deal?” She extended her hand to the blonde and saw the girl hesitating about taking it. She supposed it was normal. In the end, she was already making a deal with the devil, even if it wasn’t a formal one.

“Okay, I will take it.” The blonde took her hand and that made her smile a little. 

“Then we have a deal. This is not a signed deal, but still, if you break it, I will just kill you on the spot.” The blonde looked at her in surprise, but there was no fear of death in her. She suddenly thought that the girl was actually more interesting than what she had previously imagined.

Now she just needed a short explanation as to why she wouldn’t be back to hell in a few days and also, she needed to find a place to live on earth, because she sure as hell didn’t want to live in the same shithole that this blonde girl lived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was chapter 2. I wanted to post it yesterday (as I said, the story is already finished), but I had some irl trouble. I will try and post the next one tomorrow.   
> Thank you for your kudos!


	3. Diabolis Interium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets a date.

# Chapter 3 – Diabolis Interium

Morning had come as normal as any other, even if she had interacted with the devil the previous night.

Said devil had left a few minutes after their little deal and just told her that she would get in touch with her soon, but she didn’t know exactly when or how, so she felt her anxiety creeping up her spine with each person she saw since then.

The devil had told her that she had to show her all those things humans do for fun with the new technologies, so it was very likely that she would show up soon, if her time with a phone the previous night had been as fun as it seemed.

“And well, that’s basically it. Do you think that I should do something about it? I mean, they just broke up so, I don’t want to be like a vulture or anything.” Glimmer finished what she was telling her, taking her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to their little after-peak-hour chat before they started working again.

“Well, if she broke up with him and you think you’ve got a chance, why not? You just have to be positive.” She answered almost automatically with a smile. She hadn’t really gotten the whole situation, but she thought that was what her friend needed to hear.

“Yeah, you’re right! I love how you’re always so positive.” Oh, yeah. Always positive…

She heard the wind chimes from the door and turned to look at it, seeing a figure she remembered very well coming in from that entrance.

The devil was there. At least one of them. She was wearing what seemed to be a very expensive suit that actually looked amazing on her and the blonde noticed the absence of her tail and ears, the latter probably replaced by human ones that couldn’t be seen due to her hair.

“I can take this one.” Adora told her friend and stood in front of the counter, watching the devil walking towards her.

“Hey…” Catra started talking and then stopped, looking at the name-tag Adora had on her apron. “…Adora.” The blonde thought it was kind of funny how the devil tried to make it seem as if they didn’t know each other, but she obviously didn’t comment on it.

“Good morning miss. What would you like to take?” She asked as if the one in front of her was just another client and not a devil.

“I will have a latte, a bagel and your number.” Catra leaned on the counter and looked at her in a flirtatious way.

Adora looked at her as if she had just told her a very bad joke with a frown of surprise. She then looked at her friend who had gasped a little when she heard that. Glimmer’s face showed a combination of surprise and happiness and she knew why; this situation would be the hot topic of conversation next time they got together with Bow.

“I’m going to get some… water to… you know… fill the machines and everything… I’ll be right back.” Glimmer told her, going to the back of the store through a door and leaving her with the devil.

Catra started laughing after the smaller girl had left. Her laugh resonated through the now empty little store and Adora could only sigh.

“Little sparkles there seems to be a romantic. Some stalker just got here asking for your number and her first thought is to leave us alone to talk. That’s so dumb!” She kept laughing for a couple seconds while Adora made her order, not knowing exactly what to tell Catra in that situation.

“I didn’t think you would come like this.” The blonde told Catra once the girl had stopped laughing. She spoke as low as she could to avoid being heard by Glimmer in case she was behind the door.

“I thought it was good to know where you work. Now I think I understand why you’re not happy.” Adora placed a cup on the counter with a sigh and then turned back to get a bagel.

“You didn’t have to come here like this. I mean, you can hide your existence or something like that, right?” She placed a bag with the bagel on the counter too and then took a sticky note, writing her number on it and then sticking it to the cup.

“Yes, but I’m going to spend some time on earth and most of that time will be with you teaching me about games and apps and that fun stuff. In some of them, I suppose we would need to go out or something so we would be seen together. Besides, I just got a little curious.” Catra took the bagel out of the bag and took a bite, humming gleefully due to its taste. At that time, Glimmer came out of the back with a pack of cups and placed them behind the counter, trying to act as if she was not interested in whatever they were doing. “So, at what time do you get out? I was thinking that we could go and watch a movie or something like that. It’s been a long time since I watched one, I figure they must be pretty different now.”

“We close at 5.” Adora could see Glimmer just arranging and rearranging the cups over and over again, as if she wanted and excuse to be there and listen. “I suppose we could go watch something. There’s also an arcade close to the theater so we can go and play something if you want.”

“That’s great!” Catra took the cup and the bagel from the counter. “I will pick you up, then. Bye!” The devil got out of the store and for a couple seconds everything was silent, until a squeal from Glimmer filled the room.

“Oh my god, Adora! What the hell did just happen!?” The blonde rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Obviously, she couldn’t tell the truth, so she had to come up with something quickly.

“Well, she asked for my number and she’s kind of cute, so I gave her my number. That’s it. No big deal. Now I guess I have a date.” Her friend screamed a little and jumped on her place a couple times.

“I can’t believe it! Bow’s not going to believe it! I have to tell him right now!” The little girl started walking towards the back of the store in excitement. “Our mighty Adora is getting married!” She yelled before entering the door to the back, making the blonde laugh.

It had been a while since the last time she had a date, so she could kind of understand the excitement her friend had for her. The thing was that this was not really a date with the purpose of pursuing a relationship, but a date that bought her time to think and then sell her soul to the devil.

Relationship goals… right…

A few minutes before 5 pm, Glimmer had told her to start getting ready for her date, telling her that she could close by herself with an enthusiastic smile. At that moment, she felt a little bit guilty since she was lying to her friend, but she figured that it was better that way. And so, she got out of the little store at exactly five.

As soon as she went out, she saw a very expensive car stopping in front of her on the street. A window went down and she saw Catra, looking at her with a smirk.

“Hey, girl. Need a ride?” She couldn’t help but sigh and roll her eyes at that comment. What was she? An old man in the 80’s? It was weird, but at the same time, kind of funny, since she knew that the devil didn’t really know how humans socialize nowadays.

She got into the car and Catra started driving smoothly, as if she had done that a thousand times.

“I thought you didn’t know technology, but your driving is not bad.” She fastened her seatbelt and looked at the other girl.

“It’s not my first time on earth, girl. Last time I came I even drove a tank. It was pretty fun.” The blonde looked at her in surprise, nodding her head as if she wanted to ask more about it, something that Catra noticed and it made her smile.

“Like… at war?” The devil laughed softly. She stopped the car at a red light and looked at Adora.

“Yes. Someone made a deal to survive through the Second World War and I was there the whole time, aiding him in the shadows. Killing everyone who came close to killing him.” For a couple of seconds they looked at each other. Catra had a smirk on her face while Adora was just speechless, but she didn’t seem surprised or afraid. That kind of pissed off Catra a little. She liked when humans where afraid. She felt in control. Still, this new thing with the blonde was weird, but she kind of liked it too.

“So… where did you get this car and that suit? They both seem pretty expensive.” Catra looked at the road again, looking at the green light that told her it was okay to go.

“Did you forget who I am?”

“No, but I’m curious. Like, when you give someone money, where does it come from? And where did this come from?”

“Unless your wish is about this, I’m not obliged to answer. Do you want money?”

“Not really. I don’t know…”

“Then I won’t answer that now.”

The ride went along for a couple minutes in silence; awkward silence. At least for Adora. She wanted to ask other things, but she didn’t know if it was okay. Catra really doesn’t seem to be patient, so she didn’t want to get on her nerves and ruin everything.

“I can hear you thinking, girl. Just get it out.” The devil broke the silence, startling the blonde for a couple seconds. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

“I just wanted to know: why do you want souls? Not mine specifically, but, in general. What do you do with them?” The car stopped suddenly in the middle of a lonely street, making the blonde feel like she had messed up with her question.

“I have a question for you too, before I answer yours.” The devil looked kind of annoyed, something that scared the blonde a little. She nodded, as if telling her to ask her question. “Where the fuck am I supposed to go? I’ve been driving blindly and I have no freaking idea where the movie theater is. You haven’t said shit either, so tell me right now.”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh at that. After thinking that she might have messed up, the relief of listening to that question made her laugh as if the other girl had told her the most hilarious joke in the word.

“What the fuck, girl!? Are you making fun of me!?” The devil asked with a faint blush on her face and turned to look at the road again, starting to drive even if she didn’t know where she was going.

“No, I just…” Adora couldn’t stop laughing, but she tried to breathe deeply so that she could answer and tell Catra where to go. “I’m sorry. Is just that, you looked so serious and I expected a different question.” She heard the devil humming softly as an answer with a frown on her face. “Anyway… turn left on the next avenue, then left again after a couple blocks. I will tell you when.”

“Ok…” The devil sounded kind of annoyed, but the blonde could see that she still had a little blush on her face, as if she was embarrassed. It was actually really cute. “And why do you want to know what I will do with your soul?”

“I just think that there must be a pretty good reason to collect them. Here, go to the left.”

“There is a good reason. Good for me, but I don’t think you will like the answer. Now where?”

“I’m willing to live with that. Turn right… on that street.”

“Okay. I don’t think you will understand, but since you want to know…”

“Turn left here.”

“We collect souls because hell is a boring place. There’s not really much to do other than watching the demons torture someone and sometimes watching earth when there’s a catastrophe or something like that.”

“Turn right. So, basically, you do this for fun?”

“Yes. It’s not fun making the contract and everything, but playing with the souls you get, that’s where it gets funny. Breaking them, making them cry or making them do whatever you want, that’s fun.”

“So, what are you going to do with my soul, exactly? There. It’s that building over there.”

“I don’t know yet. Your soul will take the physical form I want once we’re in hell. I mean, even if you die at your eighties I can make you look twenty, so maybe I will fuck you as soon as you get there. You’ve got a pretty nice body. Great ass, to be honest.” Adora blushed deeply as Catra started to park the car once they had reached their destination.

“And… okay, that’s weird…” The blonde took a deep breath to calm herself. No one had ever been so forthcoming with her, at least not in that regard. “But if you want sex, why not come to earth for a while to get some? Why do you have to take souls?” Catra parked the car and turned it off, opening the door and getting out of it.

“Rules. I can be here on earth as much as I want, but I cannot intervene in human lives unless said human has a contract with me.” Adora got out of the car too and signaled Catra where to go with her hand. They both started walking there side by side. “And when I say intervene, I mean that I cannot do things that have a risk of changing that person’s life in an overwhelming way. Like, I wouldn’t be able to have sex because that person might fall in love with me and that’s no good. Get it?”

“Okay, so, you wouldn’t be able to have friends either? And right now, you can’t kill me, right?” They entered the building and were suddenly surrounded by a lot of people.

“Exactly. That’s why we have to take them back to…” She looked around, to see if someone else was watching them now that they weren’t alone. “You know… And well, I would be able to kill you since you have my mark and we made a verbal arrangement even if we are still in the process of making a contract. It’s kind of a loophole, to be honest. Still, can’t fuck you unless you want to, which is bad.” Adora blushed lightly again but didn’t comment on that. “Now, let’s stop this questioning and tell me where the hell are the games.”

* * *

“According to what Glimmer told me, I know she’s here. It has to be her. I just don’t know why we weren’t able to know. How could she hide her presence so well? She shouldn’t even know that we are trying to stop her from taking Adora’s soul.” Bow was speaking over the phone in his room, which was very small, but it seemed comfy at the same time. “I’m sure we’re the only ones who know. I haven’t told anyone and I’m sure you haven’t either, so it’s impossible.” He listened to the other person before he continued. “No, I don’t think that she hid herself like that by accident. We have to think that maybe she’s more powerful than what we originally thought. That would be a huge problem, but we need to prepare for it, in case is true.” He listened again with a serious face that turned suddenly into a smile. “Of course you can still count on me. If I go back to heaven it has to be with you. You’re the only fallen angel that didn’t deserve to be cast out.” He nodded at whatever the other person told him and then giggled a little. “Okay. We’ll talk later. Bye.” He hung up and immediately started looking for someone else’s number, calling as soon as he saw it. “Hey, Glim. It seems that I do have this weekend off from work so, maybe we can get together and catch up. I want to hear about Adora’s date straight from her since you’re so dramatic sometimes.” He waited for an answer and then laughed at it. “Okay, I’m a drama queen too. Guilty as charged. Still, tell me if Adora’s going to be available. I’m going to send her a text, but since she’s on that juicy date you told me about, she might not see it.”

After a couple more minutes of chatting over the phone, he hung up and sat on his bed, putting his phone in his nightstand.

“Am I really doing the right thing?” He looked up, watching the white ceiling of his room. He sighed in defeat after a couple seconds. “Of course you’re not going to answer me. If you didn’t do it in heaven you won’t do it while I’m here.”

He laid on his bed, overwhelmed by the situation he found himself into and knowing that it was too late to get out of it. He thought he was doing the right thing, but at the same time, he couldn’t understand why this had to be done.

Hundreds of souls were lost in hell and in deals with devils so, why was Adora’s so important? To his understanding, she was only a common human, like any other. Yes, he knew her and he knew she was nice and a great friend, but still, she was not special in any other regard, and that left him confused.

But, as he kept telling himself, it was too late to have second thoughts about it. It had to be done, even if he had to face a devil to accomplish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 3.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.  
> I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. See ya'!


	4. In conspiracy with Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's date ends in a bittersweet way.

# Chapter 4 – In conspiracy with Satan

“What is this thing?” Catra signaled the whack a mole game with a frown on her face. “And how is this a game?” Adora couldn’t help but smile at the devil. She felt as if she was taking a child to an arcade for the first time and, in a way, she was right.

“This is called ‘whack a mole’, moles come out from those holes and you have to hit them with that hammer. The more moles you hit, more points you get.” She saw Catra nodding, understanding what she said. Still, the devil had a frown on her face, as if there was still something she didn’t get.

“Why do I need points? What do I get with them?” Adora signaled the counter which had some prices on it and also a lot more behind it on the wall.

“Points give you tickets and you can change the tickets for one of those prices. Depending on how many tickets you get, you can get a small price or a big one.” Catra nodded again, but this time with a wide smile on her surprised face.

“So I get to hit things and then I get rewarded for it? That sound great!” The blonde couldn’t help but giggle at the excitement of the girl. She really felt like she was with a child, but knowing who the girl really was made more amusing.

“It’s cute when you get excited about things like these.” Her thought slipped her mind and she saw the devil turning red on her face and changing her expression to a neutral one.

“I’m not excited… I’m curious…” Catra was really like a kid sometimes and to the blonde, that was really funny, but she decided not to say anything else on the matter. “Anyway… what about that one? That’s just a table.” She asked, getting closer to it with Adora following her. “Oh, wait, it has little holes on it. Do tiny worms come out of it and I have to get them back in with this thing?” She took the striker of the table and looked at the blonde with a serious face, something that made the girl laugh a little, a deed that was received by Catra with another light blush and a sigh.

“This is air hockey. Once you put the coin in the slot, a puck comes out and you hit it with one of these strikers. You have to get the puck inside this narrow hole to get a point. This game has to be played by two people, as you can see, so you have to hit the puck to attack but you also have to defend. This one doesn’t give you any tickets, but it’s a lot of fun.”

They went through the arcade game by game with Adora explaining how to play each one of them. Catra listened carefully and in some of the games she watched other people playing before passing on to the next one.

“Oh, this one has guns!” Catra almost yelled in excitement and the blonde smiled widely, feeling happy about the excitement of her… friend? How would she call her now? Could she call a devil her friend? It kind of felt like they were now…

“This one is actually my favorite. With these guns you shoot zombies and it actually has a story, even though is a pretty cheesy one. It can be played by two people too.” She saw the dark haired girl taking one of the guns and pulling the trigger with a huge smile on her face.

“This might be my favorite one too. We’re playing this one first!” The devil took out a one hundred bill and gave it to Adora. “Why don’t you go and get change? I don’t have coins with me.” Adora looked at the bill with surprise once she had it on her hand.

“How much change should I get?” She asked, not even knowing if the employees could give her change for that bill.

“Well, all of it. We’re not going to the movies anymore. That shit can wait. We’ve got a lot of things to play!” The excitement of the girl made her smile again and feel at ease.

* * *

“I think she knew because of how close we are to her, Angela. She could have felt the presence of angels in Adora’s life and that might have made it harder for us, because now we don’t know since when they have been in contact.” Bow spoke to the woman in front of her in a restaurant that didn’t have a lot of people. They were sitting in the furthest corner, away from everyone who could hear their conversation.

“Maybe your presence. I don’t give off any spiritual energy in mine now. Also, Glimmer said she saw her just today. I don’t know why you wanted to meet in such a hurry. I thought you had discovered something new.” She told him, sipping her tea.

“Because I did. Catra’s here, but we know that devils usually make the deal as soon as they appear. The fact that she’s still here means that Adora hasn’t made a contract yet and the devil has to wait for an answer or let her go, and we both now that Catra is a stubborn one. If Glimmer saw her today, it means that she’s getting anxious about how Adora can’t make up her mind, but that also means that we don’t know how long she has been here and, therefore, we don’t know if the deal is going to take much longer. What I don’t know and I think is urgent to find out is: why hasn’t Adora made the deal yet? My guess is that she summoned the devil by accident, thinking that it was a silly thing and now she doesn’t know what to ask for. That gives us time, but we don’t know how much. That’s why I asked you to come instead of waiting until tomorrow. We need to start planning something if we want to win. If Catra really did find out that we’re here just because of my spiritual presence, then she’s more powerful than what we thought before.” Bow finished speaking and then they both got silent for a couple minutes before Angela spoke.

“This is going to be pointless unless we know why Adora summoned her and why she hasn’t made the contract. If we plan something now, it could only be how to get that information. We’re not going to be able to do anything until we know. You’re one of her best friends, so I think that should be easy for you.” The boy nodded and took out his wallet.

“You’re right, I might be rushing now, but we do need that information. I will drop by surprise to the coffee shop tomorrow and I’ll try to get it.” He took out some bills and left them on the table. “I’m sorry I made you come here just for this, but I’m nervous about what’s coming.” He got up and put his wallet back in his pocket.

“I get it.” She stood still for a couple of seconds. “I’m nervous and confused too. It’s normal. I will wait for your call then, once you have something.” The boy nodded and walked away, getting out of the restaurant with a thousand questions on his head.

He couldn’t yet understand why the archangel Gabriel had given that message to Angela. A mission that came from God himself to save a soul. Maybe it was because the whole summoning thing was really an accident and God didn’t want Adora’s soul to go to hell just because of it. But he would have to find out since, like always, God hadn’t given them any more information.

* * *

“That was pretty fun, right? Even if we didn’t get enough tickets for a good price. I don’t think that matters though. I saw you having a lot of fun. You were like a little kid.” Adora told Catra as they approached the latter’s car in the parking lot which was kind of empty due to the late hour.

The devil took the blonde’s hand, making her stop as she stopped herself and then pushed the girl, making her hit a column with her back.

The blonde yelped in pain and surprise and almost fell to the floor feeling her balance fail after the hit. She got on her knees with her hands on the floor, looking at the devil in front of her.

Suddenly, the lights on the parking lot went out and she could only see Catra’s mismatched eyes in the darkness.

A surge of fear suddenly crept up her spine, as if a survival instinct had been activated even if she thought that her life had no value. She started feeling dizzy and sweaty at the same time, still feeling the pain on her back and also wondering if the devil was about to kill her right there. In a way, she thought, she had already showed her a little bit of entertainment, which might have been enough for Catra.

“You’re starting to forget who I am, girl.” Adora could see Catra’s ears and tail in the silhouette she could descry. “You must not forget that, once I’m done with what I want, I can take your life. And if I were to decide that I’m done right now, while you still don’t know what to ask for, I could kill you here.” The devil took her by the chin and looked at her eyes in a close proximity. She could even see the smile Catra had on her face even though all lights were off.

The blonde gulped, finally understanding that she didn’t really want to die. She almost killed herself the other day and now she was facing death again in a situation that she had never imagined. Yet, her mind could only tell her to do her best not to die. Why? She couldn’t yet understand. The only thing she understood is that she didn’t want to die right now.

After closing her eyes for a second and breathing deeply, the lights were back on and the devil didn’t have her original form as before. She started to hear noises from their surroundings too, a thing she didn’t notice was gone before.

“Now…” Catra took her arm and helped her get up. “You’re going to tell me more about other things I have heard before but never knew what they were.” She put a hand on her back and she suddenly felt that her pain faded, so she looked at the devil in surprise and the devil understood what her look tried to convey. “Yes, I can heal you. I can do a lot of things. I’m not going to say more unless you ask.”

“How… much can you heal? I mean, from a little scratch to a terminal disease.” Catra let go of her arm and they started to walk towards the car again. The blonde did her best to not think about what had just happened.

“That depends on a lot of things. Well, not a lot, but still, there’s no clear answer unless I have an example.” They got to the car and the devil unlocked it with the button on the key. “Let’s say that someone has cancer, okay? Said someone is going to die in five years…” Catra entered the car and waiter for Adora to be inside too to keep going. “I would be able to cure him if cancer is not the reason he’s going to die. Like, if he’s going to suffer for five years from cancer and then he will get hit by a bus and die, get it?” The blonde nodded while the dark haired girl looked at her and then turned to start the car while she kept talking. “But if he’s going to die because of the cancer, then I won’t be able to cure him, unless I replace that disease with a different one that would kill him in the same amount of time. If not a disease, I could pick any other way, but he has to die.” She started driving. “That’s basically because we don’t have permission to make a human live more than what God has already decided that said human has to live. Understood?”

“I think I get it, but that gives me another question.” The blonde waited for the devil’s approval to ask her question, something she received by the other girl just waving her hand. “Who made your rules and what happens if you don’t follow them?”

“Well, a thousand years ago we didn’t have any rules, so shit got pretty crazy. A few fights against some angels and even some archangels made Lucifer realize that we needed to have rules in order to avoid said fights. If we don’t follow the rules, we could get punished by him. And before you ask, I don’t know what he would do. No one has ever broken the rules since they’re there.” The car got silent for a while after her answer while she drove through the city. “I’ve told you before that I can almost hear you thinking. Just let it out. I was not being serious about killing you right now, I still have some things I want to know.”

“Sorry, is just that your answer gave me a couple more questions but I don’t know which one to ask first.” The devil nodded in understanding and allowed the car to be silent for a minute in order for the blonde to think. “Okay, I think I know the order of my questions.”

“Go ahead, then.”

“You already had an interaction with my friend Glimmer, but you said before that you cannot make friends or lovers while you’re here because of what can happen. The question is: What would happen if my friend fell in love with you at first sight? Wouldn’t that be a violation in that rule?” For another while, the car was silent as the devil thought about how to answer that question. Adora could only look at the driver while time passed, thinking again about how beautiful she was and wondering if all of Lucifer’s children were equally beautiful.

“Well… you have to think about it as if I were a regular person. In that case, your friend falling in love with me at first sight would be the same as if it happened with someone else you’re never going to see again. It doesn’t affect your life since there was no deeper connection between us. That is what we have to avoid.” The car stopped at a red light and Catra turned to look at Adora, who was looking at the road with a serious face. “Go ahead, ask the next one.”

“A guy named John died when you were trying to send me a message to summon you. Are you able to kill someone like that in order to get a contract?” The light turned green and the devil looked at the road again, driving with ease.

“I thought you would never ask about that. Like, that had to be your first question, honestly.” The blonde huffed loudly, something that made Catra giggle a little before answering the question. “I didn’t kill him. I knew he was going to die that day, so I took advantage of his death and put your brother on that path so that everything could work out the way I wanted without breaking the rules.” From the corner of her eye, the dark haired girl could see Adora with a surprising look on her face, something that amused her since she had proven to be a little bit harder to surprise than some previous encounters she had on the past.

“I think I’m starting to understand.” The girl went silent and she made a gesture with her hand to tell her that it was okay keep asking. “Okay, I think this is the last question. You mentioned angels on earth before. Why would they come here and, now that I know that all this is real, could I see one?”

“Well, this is not contract related, but I can answer that. God is not good when it comes to talking, so angels and archangels have to… interpret what he wants. Sometimes, their interpretation was that they had to stop us from taking souls and things like that. And you already know an angel, but since this is not contract related I’m not going to tell you more about it.” She stopped at a red light again and saw Adora’s face, which was a very surprised one, gaping mouth and all. She couldn’t help but laugh at that for a few seconds. “You should see your face right now!” She kept laughing after she saw the blonde putting a hand over her mouth and blushing lightly. The light turned to green and she kept going.

“So, the thing about me knowing an angel was a lie just to make me look like an idiot?” The girl sounded kind of pissed, but her voice also carried playfulness in it.

“Who knows? Devils can’t feel the angel’s spiritual energy anymore and the same thing goes the other way. That was one of the things God did without asking like a hundred years ago or so. I don’t know why and I doubt anyone knows.” 

“Okay so, last question.” Catra nodded, telling her to go ahead with that gesture. “Where are we going now? We’re getting further and further from my place. Are you going to leave me stranded in the city?” The devil saw the opportunity to prank the girl and decided to take it, so she pressed a button to make sure all the door’s locks were closed and then drove a little bit faster.

“How did you know? This is my vengeance for your disrespect earlier.” She spoke as serious as she could, but she couldn’t contain her laughter when she saw the disappointment and tiredness in the girl’s face after a long sigh. “Oh man! You really react in the funniest ways when you do! Your face was like a cute little pug dog!” She saw the blonde look at her in surprise, then she snorted while rolling her eyes. “Oh God! I really like to see you show some expressions instead of looking like a dead girl most of the time. I can’t wait to fuck you in hell to see your face in orgasm!” Adora blushed and gave herself a face palm as if she was trying to hide it while her laugher kept going for a couple minutes. Once she stopped, the blonde spoke again.

“If you’re not leaving me stranded, where are we going?” She was still breathing heavily from laughter, so she didn’t answer immediately. She could see that the girl was annoyed and that made her think that she might have overstepped, but at the same time, she thought that the girl deserved it for being so disrespectful to her.

“We’re going to my place, which is also going to be your place until I go back to hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is chapter 4.   
> Like I told you before, I'm a sucker for world building (and this isn't even my final form).   
> I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow.   
> Hope you're liking it so far. See ya!


	5. Devil’s Mass-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is feeling weird things.

# Chapter 5 – Devil’s Mass-Control

The devil parked the car outside a huge mansion outside of the city, surrounded only by so many trees that it looked like an abandoned mansion in a forest. No other house or property could be seen near the mansion.

“Say hello to your new house, at least while I’m on earth.” Catra spoke after she got out of the car and started walking towards the front door. “Your things must be here already, I sent a demon to get them earlier.”

Adora couldn’t believe her eyes. Her little apartment couldn’t even compare to this monstrosity she had in front of her. It was so huge that she couldn’t see it entirely because of the darkness of the night. She could see light coming out of some windows, telling her that they might not be the only people there.

“This thing is huge! I can’t live here!” She walked towards the door following the devil. The door opened as soon as the dark haired girl stepped on the big porch and a blonde guy dressed in a suit went out of the house after bowing to Catra, holding the door open for them to enter.

“Of course you can and you will. There’s no way I’m driving to your pigsty every day to make this work.” The devil entered the mansion and she followed, watching the guy bowing to her too before closing the door again. They both stopped there for a second before a girl with dreadlocks and also dressed in a suit entered the room.

“But, what about my brother? I can’t leave him alone. Also, how am I going to get to work? This thing is way out of town for me to do it and I don’t think I can take the bus anywhere near here!” Catra took out her jacked and gave it to the dreadlock girl, who then approached the blonde as if she was expecting her to do the same, something she didn’t catch and just thought it was weird that the girl got so close to her and then stopped moving.

“Your brother should be here already. When I sent my demon to get your things I told your brother to come with his stuff too.” The devil snapped her fingers and both workers left the room. “I actually bought the building you live in and I’m thinking about remodeling it, so you should be grateful.” The smaller girl started walking towards the stairs that were on the left of the entrance and Adora followed her.

“Why did you need to do that?” She actually had a ton of questions now, but she decided that it would be better to take it slow. After all, the other girl always seemed okay with her asking things.

“Because I think that place is a shithole and I’m beginning to think that you’re not going to wish for money. Seriously, you get a wish from the devil and you refuse to ask for money as your first option so, of course you and your brother would be back to living there after I’m gone. I did it as a little favor.” They got to the second floor and Catra turned to the left. As they walked, the lights of the corridor started to get lit by themselves, a thing that amazed the blonde.

“And what did you tell him then? Also, I’m not an idiot, if you think that. I just thought that money was not the issue.”

“I told him that I had just bought the building and wanted to demolish it to build a new one. A better looking one. Of course, I told him that the rent would be the same after I’m done rebuilding.” The devil stopped in front of a door and opened it. “This is your room, by the way. Your things are here.” She entered the room after the smaller girl, who turned on the lights.

“Why did you go through all that trouble? Also, what did you do with all the other tenants? I mean, they could fit here, but I don’t think they’re all here.” The dark haired girl giggled and sat on the big bed that was in the middle of the huge room.

“I already told you why. All the other tenants were moved to different properties that I now own.” Adora was left speechless for a few seconds. Catra got up from the bed and started walking towards her. “Also, I told your brother that I wanted you both here since we’re dating and I wanted to have you as close to me as possible.” She saw the blonde with lust and put her hand on the taller girl’s cheek, something that made her blush as she had never before.

“I… I actually had another question about that that involved the contract, but I have so many questions now and… honestly I think I don’t know where to start.” She felt nervous having the devil’s hand on her cheek. A kind of nervousness she had never felt before. Luckily for her (or maybe not), the dark haired girl took off her hand after huffing loudly and rolling her eyes, getting back to the bed and sitting on it again.

“Sometimes I regret telling you that I was obliged to answer all your questions. You’re the first one asking so many.” The blonde breathed deeply, getting back to normal but still paralyzed in the spot. “Now, ask.” After a second, she felt better and walked towards the bed, sitting left next to Catra.

“You said you could kill me now even if we don’t have a real contract yet but, wouldn’t that mean that you could also have sex with me if you wanted? I mean, you mentioned that you would do it after my soul was in hell, but I didn’t get why…” The dark haired girl seemed surprised for a second, but composed herself quickly and answered.

“I think you’re not as dumb as I imagined at first.” Adora frowned at that comment and Catra giggled before continuing. “This is pretty easy to explain; I can kill you given how we made a verbal arrangement for that. As you can see on your arm, you still have my mark, symbolizing that our contract has not been made, but you’re still my soul, so to speak. Anyhow, our arrangement only covered the part of me killing you if you couldn’t decide your wish before I was done with my business here on earth, but we never spoke about other obligations we had to fulfill on that agreement. If I had sex with you now, I would be breaking the rules and I would be punished, even if your soul is already mine and I can be around you without worrying about a deeper connection. My punishment would come from ‘taking advantage of you’, or something like that. That is, unless we made another verbal arrangement before our contract that included that.” The smaller girl put her hand on the blonde’s left thigh. “I wouldn’t oppose, to be honest.” She looked at the mismatched eyes in front of her and could feel the lust on them. Catra’s hand started to move in circles in her thigh, as if she was tempting her.

For a few seconds, Adora couldn’t think straight. She felt really temped to make an agreement now. Her body was asking; yelling at her to make it and jump to tear the clothes out of the devil with her teeth, but her lucid part (what little remained of it) told her not to do so.

Adora was a virgin. Not because of the lack of trying from other people, but because she had never felt the need to have sex. She felt horny sometimes, like everyone, but she had never felt attracted to anyone to have sex. And she had lied to almost everyone about it. It seemed like being a virgin at her age was seen as a bad or impossible thing, so she always told everyone that she had had sex before. And now that she was in that situation, something in her mind started to wonder if maybe that was why she felt like dying. What if the thing she needed was to feel like this with someone? To have sex with someone. Again, her lucidness told her that it was a stupid thought, but at that moment, her lucidness was losing the battle, so she didn’t really know what to do.

“I… I will think about it…” She felt Catra’s hand getting off her thigh and heard the girl giggling a little before she stood up in front of the blonde, looking at her eyes.

“Maybe you would like me more in my real form?” She saw the cat ears coming out of her messy hair and the tail wiggling behind her as she put her hands her face. A lustful smile was on the devil’s face and the blonde could see that her fangs were also longer than normal.

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t feel even more turned on now, but she was frozen in the spot, not knowing what she had to do.

“I see you like what you see…” The smaller girl got closed to her face. “You know, since your soul is already marked as mine, I can create that deeper connection with you like I told you before, so I could give you an orgasm that would make you fall in love with me…” Catra pushed her to the bed and she let her upper body to fall on it entirely. The devil then kneeled on the bed on top of her, trapping her with her thighs and getting her face as close as she could to the blonde’s. “What do you say…?” The dark haired girl bit her ear a little, not enough to make it hurt.

Adora was on fire. Her entire body felt like that. Specially one part of her body that was yelling at her to accept already and have sex with that hot girl on top of her until she could no longer move. She also was really embarrassed in that situation, not knowing how to act. 

“You’re overthinking, like you always seem to… Maybe you need some more incentives…” Catra snapped her fingers and her clothes suddenly disappeared, leaving her only with her lingerie. Adora felt the room get a little hotter again. Or maybe it was just her.

“I…” She had to say something, but she didn’t know what to say. Her brain was overflowing with thoughts. And the very first thing that came out was: “Would you really want me to fall in love with you?”

The devil looked at her with a surprised look on her face for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter, even louder than the one she had let out on the car before.

“What the fuck was that!?” Catra moved to the side, falling to the bed beside the blonde and kept laughing for a while.

The taller girl could only look at the ceiling as she did her best to calm down. She didn’t know why, from all the questions in her head that one had come out first. She felt embarrassed but now for a different reason. She kept breathing deeply while she heard the other girl laughing at her side. After a couple minutes, she was back to normal and the other girl had stopped laughing, making the room silent with an uncomfortable atmosphere, at least for her.

“To be honest with you, it’s been a while since the last time I had fun like today.” The devil started speaking, breaking the silence of the room and calming the blonde a little, given how the other girl’s first words were not about her stupid question. “Humans have really changed over the years, but you are so different from everyone else I’ve known.” Adora managed to look at the almost naked girl beside her, letting her embarrassment behind after hearing what she was saying and she realized that the girl had a faint blush on her face. “You are… so genuine… like… people don’t get the better of you. I don’t think there’s even one person in the world who knows you well enough to know what you will do next, because you’re so genuine but yet so secretive. I feel weird when I’m with you, girl. Honestly, I don’t know why…” Catra got up and snapped her fingers, making her clothes reappear on her. “Do I want you to fall in love with me? I don’t know. What I know is that you’re the first human that I want to know, and I mean really know.”

There was another silence for a while in the room. They were so far from the city that there was no other sound right now. The room suddenly felt colder for the blonde, but it also felt good.

“Can I ask a question?” Adora asked, breaking the silence.

The devil sat back on the bed and looked at the wall in front of her while the human girl kept looking at the ceiling.

“Go ahead.” There was a little silence after the smaller girl’s answer, but it was broken quickly by the blonde.

“What if my wish is to find my perfect partner and you turned out to be it?” She heard Catra giggle in amusement.

“In that case, to be honest, I don’t know what would happen. I don’t think it has happened before. I don’t think it is possible. There’s no such thing as a ‘perfect partner’ given how you have free will and you’re not really destined for anything, so that wish would become something like wishing to find love.”

“And how does that work?”

“I don’t know. No one ever does. Everyone wants money and power. I guess I would have to improvise or ask Lucifer.”

“Do you know what it is like? To love, I mean…”

“I’m not obliged to answer that.”

“Yeah, sorry…”

“But I don’t know…”

“Me neither…”

Silence overtook the room again, longer this time.

Neither of them knew what else to say, but none of them wanted to leave the other right now. They both felt as if they were in company of a dear friend right now. Someone they hadn’t seen in a while and, even if they didn’t have anything else to say, they just didn’t want to part ways.

Catra started to feel stupid because of what she was talking about with a human after a while and she decided it was time to sleep and maybe think about what she had said and why, so she got up the bed and sighed loudly.

“I will leave you to sleep. Good night, girl.” She started walking towards the door but was stopped by Adora’s voice.

“Wait. I have one last question for today.” The devil turned to look at her and the moment their eyes met, she looked away without knowing why, but she could see from the corner of her eye that the blonde had done the same.

“What is it?”

“Well… I asked you before but you didn’t answer… I just want to know, how am I going to get to work while I’m here?”

“I can drive you there.” The blonde nodded and then there was silence again, shorter this time.

“Well… thank you… and good night to you too…” Catra just nodded too and then walked out of the room.

She couldn’t help but feel like an idiot. How had she lost control of the situation back there? Why had she answered that question she didn’t have to answer? That girl had something that made her feel weird…

* * *

“Here comes my little heartbreaker!” Glimmer almost yelled as soon as she saw her enter the shop which was still closed. She was sitting in one of the tables and Bow was beside her, smiling with malice while he looked at her.

“Oh yeah, our little girl has finally started dating!” The boy spoke in a playful tone and the pink haired girl beside him just squealed in excitement.

“You’ve got to tell us every little detail right now! We still got fifteen minutes before opening so, be quick but don’t leave anything out.” Adora walked towards them with a smile while she tried to fake annoyance on her face. She sat in the same table as them and sighed.

“There’s not much to tell. We went to the arcades and had some fun. We never made it to the movies though…” Both of her friends gasped in surprise at what she had said and she realized the mistake she made by not explaining herself correctly.

“Oh my god! My little girl got some yesterday!” Glimmer clapped with enthusiasm and squealed again. “You have to tell us more. Was it at your place or at hers? Is she as beautiful as I remember? Was she good?” The blonde couldn’t help but face palm herself and sighed again.

“Nothing happened! When I said we didn’t make it to the movies is because we just spent the day at the arcade. After that…” She paused, not knowing how much she could say about what happened yesterday or how could she explain her new living arrangement. “I realized that she just bought the building where my brother and I live and she’s planning on demolishing to build a nicer one.”

“Oh, way to ruin a first date…” Glimmer lost her enthusiasm and Bow could only nod at the pink haired girl’s words.

“And then?” Bow asked, being a little bit more pushy than usual, a thing Adora didn’t miss. He usually let them speak and only asked something if he didn’t understand something, but she figured that in this situation it was normal to ask instead of just listening.

“Well, she lives in a freaking huge mansion outside the city and she said that Adam and I could live there until the new building is finished. And we kind of agreed…” Her friends gasped again in surprise.

“What!? You just met her! When are you going to start living with her?” Glimmer asked with worry in her tone.

“We already are living there… she actually drove me here…” She was looking at the table in embarrassment knowing that she was lying to her friends and also her lie was not very good. She looked up and saw her friends looking at each other with worry and then they both looked at her.

“Why so soon? Your building was fine yesterday, right?” Glimmer asked, kind of worried but also curious.

“She said they would start the planning to demolish today and so she didn’t want the tenants there. She also got everyone else a temporary place to stay.” Her friends nodded and stood silent for a minute until Bow spoke again.

“Well, if you think that’s the best, you know we support you. Anyway, you will have to tell us more about her if you’re going to live at her place. I’m pretty sure her intentions are clear for everyone here.” Glimmer nodded and looked at her with an insinuating look that made her giggle.

“Sure, I will tell you everything once it happens, but don’t go around making a fantasy for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today.   
> I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. Just a heads up: next chapter has a lot of world building. I told you I'm a sucker for it, I'm sorry.   
> See ya'!


	6. Demonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds an interesting person.

# Chapter 6 – Demonium

After leaving Adora at the coffee shop she stayed there, parked in the street in front of said shop, thinking about what she could do until the blonde got out of work. She wanted to play again in the arcade, but the games that were most fun required a partner, so she had to wait for the other girl. She thought about going to the movies by herself, but it didn’t sound like a good idea either. She kind of didn’t want to go alone anywhere, but she also didn’t want to wait until five to do something.

After a few minutes of thinking and not deciding what to do, she looked at the coffee shop again, as if that would make the time pass by faster. A couple seconds after she started looking at it, someone came out. She knew that man, she was almost sure, so she got out of the car and started following him, trying to not be caught by keeping a good distance from him. If it really was who she thought it was, that meant trouble coming up.

She followed him for half an hour until he went inside a building and walked towards an elevator, being the only one there waiting for it. From a safe distance, she watched him get in the elevator and then sped up to it once the doors were closed. That’s when she realized that she was now fucked, since she didn’t know how that thing worked and where it could take her, but by looking up she could see numbers, and she realized that every once in a while, the elevator stopped in a few numbers, so it didn’t take much time for her to realize that the numbers where the floors and it stopped because it was where the elevator had stopped too.

Getting into the elevator took her a little bit of time, since she didn’t know she had to press a button to make it come back, but once she did, she pressed the button with the number 3, the first number she had seen where the elevator took a while to keep going.

Her luck was apparently good today, since she saw the man again as soon as the doors opened. He was talking to someone, but ended the conversation soon and walked towards a door. She followed discreetly again until she was outside the door. It seemed like a small room with a big window and she could see the man looking for something in one of the shelves he had in it. It was him without a doubt.

Catra got in and closed the door behind her, letting her ears and tail go out. All noises suddenly stopped and the light in the room turned off. The office didn’t get dark enough for it to be hard to see, given how the sun provided enough light for it.

The man turned quickly and looked at her, his face turning into a surprised one as soon as he recognized her.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Bow?” Catra was pissed, knowing what his presence meant for her since she had seen him at Adora’s work place.

“Catra… you know I’ve always liked your ears. They look nice. How long has it been? Five, six hundred years? Time flies!” She could sense fear coming out of him, as if he really didn’t know what to do or how to act. He had been found out, after all, Catra thought.

“Answer the fucking question, idiot!” The room got hotter for a second, a thing that the man noticed and took off his jacked quickly, knowing that all this was caused by the devil in front of him.

“I should ask you that. I work here.” He tried to play it cool, a thing that Catra didn’t like and only made her madder than before.

“You know what I meant!” She got closer to him until he was at an arm’s length and put a hand on the collar of his shirt.

“I was serious, I should ask you the same. You’re supposed to go back to hell once you make a contract so, why are you here on earth?” Bow was sweating profusely with a worried expression on his face and the room only went hotter and hotter every second. He needed the girl to calm down before the room started to get on fire.

“You answer first! I saw you getting out of the coffee shop.” The man’s face turned to a surprised one, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hide the truth as he wanted.

“Okay, let me go and take a seat. We can talk without violence, right?” Catra huffed and released her grip on the man’s shirt, taking a seat in a chair by the desk with her arms and legs crossed. “Also, if you could lower the temperature, that would be great.” She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. The room went back to normal and the man took a seat in front of her.

“Tell me. No lies or I will hit you.” The man in front of her nodded and then sighed.

“I have a mission from god.” That didn’t sound good to Catra. It was happening again, as it had happened hundreds of years ago. Angels interpreting god like the idiots they were.

“Please tell me god was clear with your mission.” The man giggled sarcastically.

“Like always, of course.” The devil rolled her eyes and let a growl out, putting a hand on her face.

“And your mission is to stop me from taking Adora’s soul, of course.” She saw him nod and breathed deeply, trying not to get mad again. “Then you know what to do.” He looked at her with a puzzled look and she kept going, seeing how he didn’t get it. “You’re going to forget about it. Last time we fought I almost killed you. If it hadn’t been for that bitch, Angela, you wouldn’t exist now. I wouldn’t like to kill an angel, let alone two.” He looked at her with a frown, but she could see the bad acting that was behind it. “I know that Angela is here on earth too. I know she’s now a fallen angel since she fell in love with a human and couldn’t keep it in her pants.” His expression said it all. She was right, if his gaping mouth was to be believed.

“How did you know that?” He asked with concern, a thing that also showed on his face.

“Unlike god, Lucifer keeps us updated with everything that happens, be it here on earth, in heaven or in hell. I didn’t know she was in contact with you, but thanks to your reaction I would guess that she is. Maybe this mission is actually for her and you’re just helping her, given how you have always been like her little dog.” Surprise came back to his face and Catra giggled in amusement seeing how he was so easy to read.

“We need to make it right, Catra. We cannot fail this mission. You have to understand. You could have any other soul.” She got up from the chair and walked towards the door but stopped before reaching it and turned to look at him.

“I’m already quite fond of this one, honestly.” The lights went on again and noises where back as Catra’s ears and tail disappeared. “This is my first and only warning: go back to heaven or I will kill you both.” She got out of the office, leaving the angel with a very concerned expression and breathing heavily.

He sighed loudly while trying to think about what he could do now.

He knew that going against that devil on his own would be certain death, a thing he had learned centuries ago. Catra had been so powerful that day that it took two angels to defeat her. How did Lucifer make his children!?

After cooling his head a little, he decided to call Angela, so he stood up and took his phone that was on the jacket he had left on his desk. He went through his contacts, finding “Glimmer’s mom” quite easily. He had saved her number like that in case one day the young girl saw it. It was easier to explain why he had her in his contacts like that, he thought. His finger pressed the name and then started the call, waiting for her to pick up, something that didn’t take long.

“Hey, Angela. I think … I don’t know how to explain this, but I have some bad news. The urgent kind of news. Where are you now?” He waited for an answer, which was short, and then continued. “Okay. Are you alone? I think is better if I just teleport right now.” As soon as he got an answer, he hung up and disappeared suddenly from the office without leaving any kind of trace.

Bow appeared suddenly on a living room, with Angela sitting in front of him in one of the couches there.

“What is it? Are you okay?” The woman asked as she signaled for him to take a seat in the couch next to her. He sighed and then sat.

“For now…” He saw the worried expression the woman had and breathed deeply, not knowing exactly how to explain what had just happened. “Catra knows we’re here.”

“We knew that already. Why is it so urgent?” She sounded worried and her face showed it, a thing that made him even more nervous.

“She didn’t know. It seems that just like we couldn’t feel her presence, she couldn’t feel ours… or mine…” The woman looked at him with a frown. He had started to feel so anxious that his leg was moving up and down quickly without him noticing.

“Okay. You have to calm down and explain this through because I’m having trouble understanding.” She put a hand on his moving leg and looked at him with worry again. He could only nod and started breathing deeply again, trying to calm himself. After a minute, he felt calmer and could speak properly again.

“I went to the shop today to try and get something out of Adora, which I couldn’t, by the way.” Angela nodded as if telling him to go on. “When I went out, I didn’t notice her, but she saw me and followed me all the way to my office. She was really mad, but I mean, we’re talking about her, so it’s the usual. Anyway, she knows we’re here and that we want to stop her from taking Adora’s soul. She said that if we keep going she would kill us both.” For a moment, there was a silence in the room as they both sat there just thinking for a while. “I didn’t tell her you’re here, but apparently Lucifer tells them everything that happens everywhere and she was able to piece it together.” He broke the silence, explaining as if he thought that the woman was going to ask for that.

Silence overtook the room again, but longer this time. After a couple minutes, Angela spoke again, sadness on her face and tone.

“Then we have no choice.” Now Bow looked at her with worry.

“But…” He tried to say something before he got interrupted by the woman.

“We can’t win this. You can’t defeat her alone and I don’t have my powers now that I’ve fallen. We have to give up. I can’t have you dying because of me and I don’t want to leave my daughter without a mother. We have to stop. Maybe it would be better if you went back to heaven, at least while she’s here.” The boy looked at her with sadness, knowing that she was right. They stood no chance and it had been proven in the past.

“I understand.” He stood up. “But I’m not going back to heaven yet. I actually like it here and it would be weird for the girls if I suddenly disappear.” He started walking towards the door knowing that he couldn’t teleport back to his office since he didn’t know if someone could see him at the moment. “I guess I will see you around then…” He looked back at her and she just nodded with sadness in her face.

As soon as he got out of the house, he felt determined.

He had to keep going without her and trying to avoid any kind of violence if he wanted to survive, but he couldn’t give up. If Angela couldn’t save Adora’s soul, she would remain a fallen angel and, once she died, her soul would end up in hell, something that he wouldn’t let happen to her.

It was easy to understand why she wanted to give up, but he couldn’t. That woman had been like a mother to him, always protecting him and helping him whenever he needed. Now he had to protect her, and in order to accomplish that, he would have to face a devil using all the intelligence he could gather within himself.

And so, he took out his phone and texted Adora to ask her where the mansion was so that he could pay her a visit later. 

* * *

After her altercate with Bow, Catra had gone back on foot to her car while she thought about what to do with the rest of the hours until she could see the blonde again.

Once she was in the car again, she thought it would be good to go around town buying whatever she thought was interesting and then she could have the blonde explain her how to use whatever she bought.

Around the arcade she had seen a lot of stores, so she decided to go there to kill time.

The first thing she did once she got there, was going straight to a store that seemed to be full of electronic things. She was baffled at everything she could see, even if she didn’t know what most of the things there were or how they worked.

She saw big rectangles on the walls and in those rectangles, videos were playing. She assumed that it was a kind of screen, which then led her to believe that those rectangular objects were TVs, even if they were completely different to the ones she remembered.

“Can I help you with something, miss?” She didn’t notice when a young girl got beside her. She was wearing a shirt that had the store’s name on it, so she figured that she had to be an employee.

“Yes, actually. I want to buy the best and biggest TV you have. Also, I want one of those things.” She signaled to a stand where video games where. Specifically, she signaled to a play station 4. It had the word play on its name, so she figured it might be a fun thing to try.

“Okay… any particular brand for the TV or like… do you want to see them first maybe?” The girl seemed confused, something that also confused Catra. Why would an employee get confused over a client buying something? She had already seen the TVs and the girl had seen her while she did so. Also: Brand? She didn’t care. She had been specific; the best and the biggest. Maybe the girl was a little slow.

“No need. I trust you can pick the best one.” She smiled to the girl and the latter responded with the same action towards her.

“Great then. Do you want any game with the play station or just the console?” Maybe she was actually the slow one, since she didn’t get the question.

The “console” was called play station and yet you had to buy games separately? Then why did you need the console?

“Umm… Which games do you have?” She decided to ask that to see if maybe the girl’s answer could give her a little bit more clarity on the matter.

“Well, that stand is full of games for the play station, you can go ahead and check them out while I get your TV.” The girl signaled the stand beside the one where the play station was and saw a lot of pictures in little boxes. That was when she understood.

Basically, this boxes went inside the so called “console” and that way she could play them. It took her a little while, but she was a genius so, of course she could figure it out.

She went through the games, watching all the pictures and taking some of them when the picture was interesting. She discovered that on the back of the box, a little summary of the game was written. It made it easier to choose and after a few minutes she already had the six games that had interested her, so she took also one of the consoles in the stand and walked towards the counter with a smile on her face. When she left the console’s box on the counter, she read everything that was written on it and saw that it only included one controller. She had seen other things that looked like the one in the picture on the box next to the consoles and went back to grab one. After all, she wasn’t expecting to play alone and she could tell that each control was made for just one person.

After a couple minutes, the girl that was attending her got back from the back of the store carrying a really big box with the help of another employee. They left it on the floor in front of the counter where Catra was and they both sighed in relief. She had looked at the box with surprise. She really didn’t expect a TV this big, since the ones on display were smaller.

“Okay…” The girl started talking to her with a smile. “This is the biggest one we have. Is that okay or do you want a smaller one?”

Catra felt giddy seeing the huge box at her feet and couldn’t help but smile brightly at the girl.

“That one is great!” She quickly paid with a credit card, a thing she had learned how to use when she got her money, and asked if one of the employees could help her take everything to her car.

Once everything was loaded in the expensive car, she starter it and got out of the parking lot, heading to the mansion with a huge smile.

She was going to have a blast now, even if the blonde wasn’t home. Still, she couldn’t wait to play with her once she got out of work. She even thought that it would be fun to set everything up together, but at the same time, she wanted to surprise her. Why? She didn’t really know, but she figured that the girl would make one of those funny and cute faces she usually made when Catra did something unexpected.

Yes, that would be better. She would set up the games alone in order to surprise the blonde. After all, she still had a lot of time until she had to pick her up from her job.

She felt a weird sensation of excitement accompanied by something that felt like a tickling in her stomach, a feeling she had never had before. Still, it felt pretty good, so she didn’t bother trying to know what it was.

All she knew right now was that she was looking forward to picking up the blonde in the afternoon so that they could spend the rest of the day playing and that made her even more excited, driving quickly through the streets so that she could start with her plan as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, this was chapter 6.   
> I've been warning you, I really love world building. Also, I should still warn you, because the next couple of chapters are mainly that. I'm sorry, but I promise you, you will get some Catradora action before this story ends.   
> See you tomorrow for chapter 7!


	7. Hell’s Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora talks about her depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains depictions of sexual abuse.

# Chapter 7 – Hell’s Triumph

“Hey, Adora.” Catra greeted the girl as she got inside of the car. “You’re not going to believe what I bought today.” She said in a playful tone as the blonde fastened her seatbelt.

“Hey, Catra. I don’t know.” Once Adora had been ready to go, she looked to see the devil, who was looking at her with an enticing look.

“You will have to guess.” She spoke yet again on a playful tone, a thing that, combined with the look she had on her face, made the human girl think the worse and blush.

“Oh, God. Please tell me you didn’t buy one of those. We didn’t make the agreement yet! I still have to think about it a little more and I’m not sure if I’ll go along with it.” The girl had put a hand on her face as if she was trying to hide her embarrassment.

Catra looked at her with a frown, confused at first. Then she was able to piece it all together and laughed loudly again.

“What on earth are you thinking, girl!? I didn’t buy a dildo!” The devil kept laughing loudly for a couple seconds, making the girl feel like an idiot because she had been found out. She really did thought that the cat-girl had bought a dildo. She had that kind of look on her face!

Once her laughter calmed, Catra sighed and started the car, finally driving home where Adora could finally go and hide under a pillow for the rest of her life. The car was silent for a minute before the dark haired devil spoke.

“I’m still waiting for you to guess what I bought. No dildos this time.” Catra chuckled a little and the blonde did the same but awkwardly before speaking.

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe if you told me where you bought it I could have a guess. I mean, there’s a lot of things to buy in the city.” The devil thought that she might be right and so decided to give her a clue.

“Okay… I bought them (yes, more than one thing) in a store that sells electric things.” That description just confused the blonde more. Was Catra deciding to become a contractor or why did she go to a store like that?

“I don’t know… some wires?” She took a guess and expected the other girl to laugh but she just shook her head.

“It certainly has wires, but that’s not the main thing.” And that’s when it hit Adora, the fact that the devil beside her had been on earth a long time ago and maybe she was referring to an electronic device instead of something electric, which wasn’t incorrect, but it was kind of misleading.

“Oh, I see. Is it a TV?”

“Yes!” the cat-girl yelled as soon as she had answered, something that startled her a little but then put a smile on her face when she saw the huge smile the devil had on hers. “And it’s huge!” The blonde couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sight of her companion being so excited, but she didn’t make a comment when she remembered what happened the last time she did. “But that’s not the only thing I bought! I also got a play station 4 and some games! Isn’t that great!?” The excitement of the other girl was contagious and she suddenly felt it too. “There was just one huge problem too… Basically, I tried everything I could, but I couldn’t set it all up. It had a freaking manual that was impossible to understand, like, seriously, five languages on the manual and they all had the same shitty way of explaining things! But still, I figured you could help since you might know a little bit more about this kind of things.”

“Sure, I will do my best. I’ve never done that but I guess I can try.”

Catra kept driving through the city as they both talked about the things she bought and what she had done to set them up to see if maybe Adora could see the mistake and fix it right away. They were home soon, or at least it felt like that since they were talking the whole trip.

When the devil parked in front of the entrance, the blonde demon got out and walked towards the car before they even got out of it.

“Miss Catra, you have a visitor. He said his name is Bow.” The reaction on both girls was entirely different; one of them smiling brightly and the other one was angry as hell.

Without saying a word, the cat-girl rushed towards the door. The blonde could see her tail and ears appear and she got worried about it. She thought that maybe his friend was in danger because he had come without an invitation from the other girl and she might not like to have visitors, so she rushed to catch up to her and talk, but as soon as she entered the mansion, she saw them both, looking at each other with different expressions; hatred and fear.

“Catra, wait!” That’s all Adora could say before the devil launched herself fist first towards the man with a growl filled with anger.

Her fist impacted his cheek and he went out flying until a wall stopped him.

The blonde could only see in horror as she knew there was no way she could stop the devil. That punch had been obviously strong as hell if it could send a grown man flying like a leaf. She could only pray that Bow wasn’t dead already.

“Get the fuck up, you piece of shit!” Adora saw how Bow growled in pain and stood up again, as if that punch had not been as strong as it looked, something that amazed her.

She then looked at Catra and saw her shivering in anger. She was almost on all fours in the floor, as if she was a real cat that felt threatened, except that, in this case, she was the threat, or at least it looked like that when she saw Bow again and saw his frightened face, bleeding from the corner of his mouth.

“Catra, stop. I just came here to talk! There’s no need for a fight. I think Adora’s thoughts are the same.” He spoke as if he knew the devil, something that made the blonde frown in confusion for a second before her face changed to a worried frown and looked at Catra.

The cat-girl was looking at her, still in that position, clearly ready to attack. Her eyes conveyed hatred like the human girl had never seen before in anyone else. She was now scared of the devil like she had never been and felt her body freeze as soon as their eyes met.

After a few seconds of looking at Adora, Catra finally got up and started breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. At no point did she make her devil traits disappear, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“I warned you earlier, Bow. That was my first and only warning. If you’re here to try and make an agreement, you can go ahead and shove it up your ass. Adora’s soul is mine!” A sudden wave of air emanated from the devil as she said her last words angrily and the blonde could feel extreme pressure in her body. It suddenly was hard to breath for her and the whole room had gotten really hot. Her body was telling her to run, but she couldn’t move.

She couldn’t stop thinking about the whole exchange either. Bow knew Catra and apparently Bow also wanted her soul so, does that mean Bow is also a devil? If he was, she had a thousand questions for him running through her head.

“I know, I just came to tell you that I already spoke to Angela and she agreed on letting you have her soul.” Adora couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Angela too? Was she surrounded by devils? If Angela was one, that meant Glimmer had to be one too, right?

The pressure in the room suddenly lowered as the temperature went back to normal quickly. The blonde turned to look at Catra and saw her breathing deeply again, as if trying to calm herself. Still, her ears and tail were out.

“Kyle!” The devil suddenly yelled, startling both of them by breaking the silence that way. “Let’s go to the dining room.” The blonde demon came running from outside and reverenced the devil. “Bring me a coke to the dining room. Do you two want something?” She looked at Adora and then at Bow.

“A… a cup of water would be nice.” The blonde spoke, feeling a little better now, but still rattled.

“A tea for me, please.” Bow said, cleaning the blood from his face with his hand.

“Okay. A coke, a cup of water and a cup of go fuck yourself for our guest.” Kyle bowed at Catra’s words and quickly left the room. “Now, come with me.” She started walking towards the dining room, closely followed by Bow and behind him, Adora, who could barely move since her legs were trembling a little.

Once they arrived to the dining room, they each sat in a chair close to each other. Adora taking the seat at the head of the table, Catra at her right and Bow at her left. The dining room was huge, as any other room in the house. It had a huge table in the middle that looked like fifty people could eat there without a problem.

Kyle entered the room with a tray and left a can of coke in front of the devil, then the cup of water in front of the blonde and then walked towards Bow.

“Mister Bow, please, go fuck yourself.” Kyle told the man and then went out of the room. Bow couldn’t help but roll his eyes and Catra laughed at that.

“Okay then, I need an explanation.” The cat-girl spoke, still with her devil traits out. “But I also think that Adora needs one more than I do. So ask whatever you want, girl. I can hear you thinking.” The blonde took a sip of her water and then left the cup on the table.

“Well… is Bow a devil too?” Catra huffed loudly at her question.

“No fucking way! He’s so weak. He’s an angel.” At the devil’s response, the human girl looked at the man beside her with surprise and he just looked at her with what seemed like a nervous smile.

“So, you weren’t joking when you said that I already knew an angel…” Adora spoke, looking at the cat-girl again, still surprised.

“No, I was joking. I didn’t know he was here at the time. Like I told you, we can’t feel each other’s presence anymore.”

“What? Since when?” The man finally spoke, a frown on his face.

“I don’t know exactly. God just did it and one day Lucifer told us.” Bow sighed and rolled his eyes with annoyance.

“Of course he told you.”

“Well, it’s not my fault God is an antisocial bastard who only talks to his favorite archangel.” The devil saw that Bow wanted to say something but just sighed again, not wanting to create conflict. “Anyway. Do you have other questions?” Catra asked Adora and she just shook her head. The devil could tell that the girl had something else to say, but she thought that if she didn’t want to talk now, it was okay, so she kept going. “Okay then, why don’t you tell me more about your visit, Bow? You came a long way just to tell me you’re leaving her soul to me.”

“I just wanted things to be clear. I don’t have intentions of going to heaven yet and I would still like to stay friends with Adora for a while so, in case you saw us together, I wanted to come and let you know that everything’s cool. I mean, if that’s okay with you…” There was an awkward silence in the room for a minute.

Bow noticed the blonde looking at him with a frown while she bit her lower lip, as if she wanted to say something but she was not sure if it was a good time to say it. He looked at her with a reassuring smile, as if telling her that everything was going to be okay, a thing that made the girl sigh. Adora then looked at Catra who also had a frown on her face, but she figured that it was for an entirely different reason. The devil looked at her and the human girl couldn’t help but turn her face as if she was embarrassed.

“It’s not okay for me. I think you know I’m not stupid and I think there’s something else behind this.” The cat-girl took the can in front of her and drank from it. She saw that the man opening his mouth a little as if he was about to speak, so she spoke first. “Anyway, that’s not going to be my decision to make. I think Adora has to decide that, given how she’s the one you’ve been deceiving.” She stood up with her can of soda on hand. “And I don’t care to hear that conversation, so I’m going to give you the room. Once you’re done, you know where the door is, Bow. Even if you stay on earth, I don’t want to see your ugly face again.” She left the room, leaving it in an even more awkward silence than the one before.

Adora definitely didn’t know what to say. Of course she had questions, but like always, she just didn’t know where to start and she was overthinking every question she had. On the other hand, Bow just didn’t know where to start because he wanted to know his friend’s feelings first, a thing he wanted to hear before he said anything. After the seconds became minutes and the room felt overwhelmingly silent, he decided to speak first.

“So… I guess it would be good if I start with an apology for… you know, lying to you and everything.” He saw the girl looking down at the table with an expression he couldn’t read. It was a mix of sadness and confusion, but also a little anger, maybe. He really didn’t know.

“No shit…” She said almost in a whisper, as if she didn’t want to be heard, but he could hear her.

“Adora, I…” He got interrupted by the girl as soon as he started.

“Answer me this first, Bow: did you become my friend only because you wanted my soul?” Now he knew what she was feeling. She was hurt. Obviously.

“No. I mean, there’s a long explanation but…” The girl finally looked at him. Her eyes were red and watery, as if she was about to cry, so he decided it would be better to stop hiding things and be upfront. “Let me explain it, okay?” The girl just turned her head to look at the table again. “This mission is not for me. It’s Angela’s mission. I came here to help her, since she has always helped me. She told me that I had to watch over you from heaven every day at any time, and I did. I started watching you since the orphanage, when we thought you first became vulnerable to sell your soul. Still, I didn’t see a girl that was devastated and angry at how harsh the world had been with her. I saw a strong girl who wanted to help her brother and be happy again. I found it inspiring, to be honest. Many people in your position can’t handle it as well as you did.” He paused for a second and saw that the girl was trembling a little and had her hands on her face. He didn’t know exactly what was making her cry, but he decided not to ask and keep going with what he was telling her. “I saw you overcome everything that life had for you. You always had a smile for every bad situation. But it finally broke you when you were in high school. I remember that day and honestly, I don’t think I will ever forget.”

“The party…” She said in a whisper again and he just nodded before he continued.

“That day was awful to watch. That’s why I had to do something.”

Adora remembered that day well enough too. The day she had almost been raped at a party.

She never liked to attend to those events, but that time she was encouraged by her brother and she decided to go. Things went south quickly when she had met one of his brother’s friends. He offered her a drink and was quite charming at first, but she didn’t know that he had put something on her drink. Once she started to feel like she was passing out, her brother’s friend made it look like he was taking care of her and took her to one of the rooms in the house. Once they were there, he started to take off her clothes in a clumsy way, since he was kind of drunk too. In one of her last moments of clearness, she had managed to kick him in the chest hard enough to make him fall off the bed and, as if her adrenaline had given her a last boost, she ran as fast as she could until she got to the living room, where everyone was. She then passed out. After that, she woke up in a hospital bed, a boy she had never seen before was sitting beside her and explained her what had happened after she passed out. He had basically carried her outside of the house and took a taxi to the emergency wing of the hospital. She had cried that night as she had never before. She remembered that day as the day she decided that life was not really worth living, but she had never told that to anyone.

“I… that night at the hospital…” She started speaking in a normal tone again and he looked at her with concern, waiting for what she wanted to say. “I never told anyone, but I thought about killing myself that night…” She thought it would be good to tell him why she had ultimately decided to summon the devil, even if she still had a lot of questions. She looked at him and saw the face of surprise he had, as if he had never imagined what she just said.

“I didn’t notice, I’m sorry. You were smiling the next day, so I thought everything was okay… but I’m not good when it comes to human emotions. Maybe if I had realized…” He got interrupted by the girl again.

“It wouldn’t have changed anything. After that, every bad thing that happened to me was a new reason to die. My only reason to live was my brother and at that moment he was kind of a jerk too. Still, I endured it as long as I could. The only reason I’m still alive now is because of the contract with Catra. The night I summoned her I was going to kill myself. Before that, I only lived waiting with hopes to see a better day, but it never came.”

Bow felt distressed by hearing his friend and by thinking how bad he had messed up. Even when he decided to intercede, he hadn’t been able to accomplish anything and that failure made him feel worse than when he had told Angela about his encounter with Catra.

“Adora, I’m really sorry. I’m an idiot, there’s no way to deny it, but I didn’t decide to be your friend just because of that incident. I wanted to be your friend because of who you are. Like I told you, your attitude inspired me. I felt a desire to meet you because of how great I thought you were, and you still are. If I want to stay instead of going back to heaven, is also because of you and Glimmer. You’re amazing and strong and I want you to know that I would be willing to help you with anything. I would even fight Catra if you tell me that you don’t really want to sell your soul. That would end up killing me, but I would do it for you.” He stood up and got to the blonde.

Adora was looking at him with a frown while she bit her lower lip, a face Bow had seen numerous times when the girl didn’t want to talk about her feelings. Her eyes were still red and watery and her cheeks were moist with the tears that had been previously running down there. She stood up too and she hugged him before he could.

“Thank you for being my friend. I don’t know if everything you’re telling me is the truth, but I do know that my life would be even worse without you and Glim in it.”

Bow felt the tears building up in his eyes. He had heard of the word sadness and understood what it meant. He had seen it and could recognize it, but in all honesty, he had never felt it, until now. He didn’t know if it was because of the other girl hugging him even when he had betrayed her trust, making him feel like he was no better than any demon, or if it was because he now realized that it might be impossible to save her from hell. Either way, he knew that this sadness he felt was nothing but disappointment at himself. He could tell now that the summoning hadn’t been a mistake and he could also tell that the girl didn’t seem to want to go back on the contract. Anyway, he couldn’t help but feel sad about that outcome, and he cried on her shoulder as they hugged for a couple minutes in the silence of the room.

Unbeknownst to them, Catra had been listening to their conversation the whole time in the hallway that led to the dining room, waiting to see how it ended and expecting the man to make a move on her soul, but the only thing she got was a weird feeling she couldn’t describe, and she certainly didn’t like it. It felt like her heart ached and she felt like she just wanted to lay down because she felt a hole in her stomach and her limbs felt heavy. She thought she knew what that feeling was, but she couldn’t believe it, so she dumped the thought and decided to leave, knowing now that Bow was not going to make a move and thinking about how the blonde seemed to affect her in so many ways that she couldn’t even understand some of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> I know this chapter is a little heavy and I have to warn you that the next one is also pretty sad (and there's a lot of exposition too).   
> I hope you're enjoying the story!   
> See ya'.


	8. Sons of Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora learns more about hell.

# Chapter 8 – Sons of Satan

After a few minutes more of crying in the dining room, Adora suggested to go outside to get some air and so, they started walking towards the backyard of the mansion. The trip was made in complete silence, none of them knowing what else to say. After a couple of wrong turns, they were finally able to find the backyard. The blonde slid the glass door that led to said space and walked out to the small deck (a thing that surprised her, given how big everything else in the house was) and saw how big the backyard was. It had a pool, a tennis and basketball court and a big table beside the pool covered by a tiled roof that looked old, but nice.

They both walked towards the table, Bow following Adora, and finally sat there, both of them facing at the pool, watching the lights inside of it glowing in the silence of the night. All that could be heard were calming sounds. Wind against leafs, crickets, the pump of the pool.

After a few more seconds of silence, the man finally decided to speak.

“I thought you would have a thousand questions for me once you found out, but it seems that you don’t.” Neither of them turned to face the other, they just watched whatever was in front of them.

“I do have questions, I’m just trying to know if I really want answers or if it would be better to live in ignorance like I have for a while now.” Silence overtook the space again for a minute until they both heard something coming out of the pool.

It was dark enough for them to not see exactly what had come out, but both of them were startled and stood up in pure reflex.

The figure walked towards them and they could finally see exactly what it was. It was a thing that looked like a human but had a lizard’s head. Bow sighed in relief and sat again, but Adora felt even more afraid than before. He realized that she was afraid and stood up again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Easy, he’s Rogelio, one of Catra’s demons.” She looked at him with a confused frown.

The lizard man walked even closer to them and then stood up right in front of the speechless blonde. They looked at each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds.

“Hey, Rogelio. Long time no see. Do you need something? We were king of in the middle of an important conversation.” The lizard turned to him without saying anything and just growled. “Oh, I see.” Bow turned back and took a towel from the table, giving it to the lizard man in front of them. They both looked at each other’s eyes for a second before the man spoke again. “Yeah, good to see you. Take care.” The lizard man made a growl and then started walking towards the mansion.

Bow looked at Adora and saw that she was still speechless looking at the demon as it walked. He chuckled a little, knowing that her reaction was actually pretty normal. That seemed to take her out of her amazement and she finally sat again with a sigh.

“How do you know him? You didn’t seem to know Kyle.” Bow thought that it was kind of weird how easily she let go of the fact that she just met a lizard man who’s actually a demon, but he remembered her situation and discarded the thought.

“Last time I saw Catra, she already had Rogelio and Lonnie. This Kyle dude must have been created recently.” The blonde nodded and then there was silence again for a few seconds until the blonde spoke again.

“Do you happen to know all the devils?” The man was confused at the question at first, but still answered.

“Well, yeah. Unless Lucifer decided to create a new one recently, I know them all.” The blonde looked at him for the first time in a while and she had a face that showed curiosity.

“How many are they?”

“Now, four. A few centuries ago there were five, but three angels managed to kill one of them.”

“Are they all like Catra?”

“Oh, no. They’re all completely different from each other. So much that me an Angela had our favorites when we knew about her mission.”

“What do you mean?”

“We knew one of them would be taking your soul and there was a fifty percent chance to get a nice devil.”

“Is there a nice devil?”

“Yes, two of them.”

“I take it Catra is not one of them?

“Oh, god no. But she’s not the worst. The worst one is Hordak. He’s a real asshole, to put it simple.”

“Why are they so different? Are angels that different too?”

“No, angels are pretty much the same. Not physically, but mentally. Devils are different because Lucifer creates one according to how he’s feeling at that moment. Like, Hordak was created just after Lucifer had been casted out of heaven, so he was mad and wanted to get back at god, that’s why Hordak came out as a piece of shit filled with hatred.”

“Can you tell me more about them?” Bow thought about his answer. He found it weird that she wanted to know about the devils and not about angels, but he figured that she already knows she was going to hell, so maybe she just wanted to know more because of that.

“Well, that’s all I know of Hordak. Also, he’s the strongest one. Not even four angels were able to bring him down, or that’s what I’ve heard.” He paused for a second before continuing to see Adora’s face. She was actually looking at him with a serious face, as if she was eager to know more. “The second one Lucifer created was Octavia. She’s the one that my brother’s killed. Also, just like Hordak, Octavia was a piece of work. I didn’t meet her, but the stories I’ve heard are really… unsettling.” He took a short pause to breath and then continued. “Then, once Lucifer had calmed his anger and started to believe that he could do some good in his own way, he created Scorpia. She’s the sweetest thing, for real. She’s part of the fifty percent we wanted to see here. She’s so nice that you would never imagine she’s a devil. Still, she’s pretty strong, almost as strong as Hordak. She was not only part of that fifty percent, but she was also the one we were hoping, praying to get. It would have been so easy if it was her.” He noticed that Adora opened her mouth as if she wanted to ask something, but when she didn’t say anything, he kept going again. “Then, Lucifer created Entrapta. She’s the other part of that fifty percent. She was created in a time where Lucifer was curious about how humans were changing so much, creating societies and some other things. She’s not good, but she’s not bad either.” He saw the blonde’s confused expression and took a second to think about how to explain it. “She has done some bad things, but from what I know, they’ve always been like… collateral damage, you know? She is really curious and smart, so she likes to test things and sometimes she builds or creates some things that get out of hand. Still, she’s not actually evil and not really that strong by herself, but she has created some… interesting demons.” He saw the blonde nod in understanding and he kept going. “Lastly, Catra. She was created a few years after me. She’s the first one that wasn’t created by a particular emotion from Lucifer. At least that’s what we think. Her creation is actually a mystery. We don’t know exactly how strong she is since no one has pushed her to go all out. Even when Angela and I fought her, I could tell that she was holding back, which makes me think that she’s not actually evil. I mean, she could have killed me like ten times in that fight, and yet she didn’t. Also, she’s the only devil that hasn’t killed an angel.” Adora looked surprised at him and spoke before he could continue.

“You said that there was one… Scorpia, if I’m not mistaken. You said she was the nicest one. How come she killed an angel?”

“From what I know, Hordak basically tricked her. She’s really sweet, but she’s not the brightest one.” The blonde nodded and let him continue. “Anyway, when we realized that Catra was the one making the contract, we thought it would be difficult, but I had a little hope. I mean, she spared my life when we fought. I know she’s not evil, but I didn’t take into consideration that you’re really easy to be with and that even a devil could fall for your charm. I’m actually surprised that she hasn’t make sure your soul is hers already.” He heard the girl sigh and looked at her as she turned her face to look at the sky.

“That might be my fault. I didn’t know what to ask for, since I didn’t know what could make me happy, so she basically gave me some time to think about it in exchange of my help.”

“Your help with what?” He was really curious to know why such a powerful entity would require a human’s help. Even more since it was Catra.

“She wants to learn more about human entertainment. Basically, my time runs out when she’s done with that.”

“That could take years.”

“I know.” He chuckled lightly just with the thought of a human girl fooling a devil like that.

Suddenly, they were both silent again, listening to the sounds around them as they saw the moon rising up higher in the sky with the stars shining brightly in the firmament.

“Do you think I can be happy, Bow?” The question took him by surprise and he lowered his head, as if he was feeling guilty again for everything that had happened to her in her life.

“I know you can and you will.” He tried to be positive, even if he wasn’t sure about anything anymore. It was all he could do now.

“How? What am I missing?” For a moment, he didn’t answer, just thought about it, trying to find the right words, only to realize that there were no right words for that.

“Sadly, I don’t know. But if I can help you finding your happiness, you have to know that I will be there no matter the cost.” He took her hand and she looked at him with watery eyes again, a sight that broke the angel’s heart.

A thing that Bow could never answer was why God had put so many difficulties in Adora’s life when he knew himself that she was a sweet girl that had never hurt anyone and always helped others. It kind of made him a little mad, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

“Thank you for that.” She answered in a whisper, her voice breaking in each syllable, a thing that broke his heart a little more.

“I want to know, Adora, if you’re okay with me still being your friend. I told Catra that I would like that, but if you are just being nice like you always are and you don’t really want me here, I can go back to heaven. I’m not going to get mad at you.”

Bow could feel the blonde trembling a little as he heard her breathing deeply, trying to hold back the tears. He didn’t pressure her to answer, instead, he sat there at her side waiting for her to be ready to talk again, a thing that took less than a minute, showing him again just how strong she was.

“I do want you here. I was being serious when I said that you and Glim make life a little better.” He smiled and tried to contain a chuckle, but he couldn’t, a thing that made Adora look at him with a frown.

“I’m sorry. I’m just really happy. I really do love you both, girls, it would have been hard not to see you again.” The girl squeezed his hand in reassurance and looked at him with a smile.

“Thank you, Bow. We both love you as well. But you would be able to see Glim again, right? If she’s Angela’s daughter, then she has to be an angel too, am I wrong?”

“Well, Angela is a fallen angel, so she’s basically human, which makes Glimmer human too. I would have had to say goodbye to you both if you didn’t want me here.”

“Good thing I do want you here.”

Again, he felt moved by the girl’s feelings. He was sure that even angels would have a hard time going through a situation like this one and a lot of them would end up falling by following their darkest feelings. Yet, here she was. She waved everything as if it was nothing and was still willing to call him a friend. He couldn’t really fail her again.

For the first time, he wasn’t thinking about getting her soul for Angela. For the first time, he was thinking about her as a friend he wanted to help no matter the cost.

He felt a little bad about putting the mission aside, but he then thought that even Angela had done the same, so there was no problem if he did. He could try to find another way to help her later.

And so, he internally pledged to help Adora in her quest for happiness, even if the devil had to be the one giving her whatever she needed in the end.

* * *

Catra was sitting on the biggest couch in the living room. In front of her, a TV was hanging from the wall and a lot of wires were on the floor along with the PS4 she had bought earlier that day. She was just looking at the TV and all the mess, but she wasn’t thinking about how to fix it.

For a few minutes now, her mind was occupied only by the thought of Adora and how the girl seemed to have a certain something that made her feel weird things.

She couldn’t stop thinking about that weird feeling she had right now after she heard about how shitty the girl’s life had been up until now. She had realized that it wasn’t pity, since she had felt that before. It wasn’t confusion either. The closer she had gotten to describing it was sadness, but she still couldn’t know why she had to be sad for the girl. It was not her fault that she had a horrible life and now she was making everything better for her so, why was she feeling like that? In which occasions are you supposed to feel that way? She just couldn’t answer any of her questions.

“You know, it could be more fun if you actually turned on the TV while you watch it.” A voice came from the door of the room and she turned to look at the girl standing there. She could see her red and puffy eyes, meaning that she had cried, but she could also see a smile on her face, a thing that concerned her, even if she thought it was stupid to be concerned by a mere human. Still, concern was there. She couldn’t help but think that the girl was pushing herself.

“Please, stop. You’re going to kill all the other comedian’s careers if you keep going.” She decided to shrug the thoughts that haunted her now and play along to the other girl’s silly comments. “Now, get your beautiful ass here and help me set up these things.” The blonde chuckled at her comment and she suddenly felt a little better. The hole in her stomach went away, her limbs didn’t feel heavy anymore and she felt the overwhelming urge to smile. She didn’t understand why, but she didn’t fight that urge either.

“Bow’s gone now. I told him not come here again, but I don’t think I needed to tell him that. I guess he didn’t like to get hit in the face.” The human sat beside her on the couch and looked at the mess in the floor, sighing heavily.

“Then he’s not as dumb as I thought.” The blonde huffed with a smile and then the room fell silent for a couple of seconds until the girl spoke.

“Hey, Catra…” Adora was looking at her with a really tired look on her face. “What would happen if my wish was to end my life right now, when I’m not supposed to die?” The question took Catra by surprise and she felt distressed, even if she didn’t know why for like the thousand time that day. She did her best not to show it and stay calm in front of the girl before answering.

“I can’t do it. There’s a long explanation…” She was going to stop there, but one look at Adora’s tired eyes made her understand that the other girl wouldn’t like that and, for a reason she couldn’t understand, she didn’t want to upset the girl now, so she kept going. “But I guess you don’t have anything better to do right now, so, let me explain.” She didn’t really want to, but then again, not only was she feeling that weird thing, but that was a question that involved the contract and she was obliged to answer. “As I told you before, I’m able to take your life when I’m over with my business here on earth and if we make a contract without specifying how long you will enjoy your life with whatever I give you but I’m only able to do that since Lucifer knows about it (in the first instance) and because your soul would be mine already (in the second one). In the first one, he has to let god know before we take a human life that still has some years to live. If we don’t and we take a life, we could get punished. That is because god has plans sometimes and, if we let him know about a life we’re taking, a life which he has contemplated in his plans, he can change it in time instead of ditching it. Anyway, that has never happened, given how god makes it impossible for us to cross paths with a ‘plan human’ still, if you asked me to kill you right now, I couldn’t do it. I would have to go to hell and tell Lucifer so he confirms with god if it’s okay and then I could do it. In short, I can do it, but it could take a while so, in the end, your wish of ‘dying right now’ would be invalid.” She saw the girl nod as she turned to look at the floor again with a smile that felt forced given the sadness her eyes conveyed. “Is that what you want? Do you want to die now?” Catra asked without knowing if she really wanted an answer. For some reason, she didn’t want that, and it was killing her that she didn’t know why. If she died, her soul was hers so, why didn’t she want that?

“Not really… not now at least… I don’t know why. I wanted to kill myself the day I summoned you, but now I don’t want to die… It’s like a bad joke. So bad I can’t laugh and I only feel pity for the fool who told it.” The devil felt relief again by the human’s words, but at the same time, she felt that weird ‘void feeling’ she had before when she looked at the blonde beside her. “Catra.” When Adora suddenly spoke, it startled her a little, since she was deep in thought trying to figure out her feelings, but she managed to look as composed as ever.

“What is it?” She answered without letting her feelings out and in the most normal tone she could.

“Tomorrow is my day off… would it be okay if I go to sleep now and we set this up tomorrow morning?” She could see and heard the tiredness in the girl’s voice and body and, even if she wanted to spend more time with her for a reason she didn’t know, she thought that was a better idea.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m feeling a little tired too. Making a mess is not as easy as it looks.” The blonde huffed with a smile and got up, whispering a ‘thank you’ as she started to walk towards her room, leaving a very confused Catra in the living room.

After a couple of minutes of sitting there thinking by herself, she decided it was better to go to her room and sleep. She could think all night about what she was feeling and why she was feeling it, but she figured that she wouldn’t be able to get an answer by herself. It made her feel frustrated, but there was nothing she could do. She would have to make research on her own. She just hoped that all her guesses were wrong and that her feelings were a different thing than the ones she thought they were, because if not, she was in for a wild ride that she didn’t want to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've got a little more time today and since this chapter is mainly world building, I'm going to post the next one today too (since chapter 9 is also world building. I'm sorry, I love to do that).


	9. Ora pro nobis, Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets Bow for the first time.

# Chapter 9 – Ora pro nobis, Lucifer

_June 28 th, 1501 - Abruzzo Ultra, Kingdom of Naples._

It was a warm summer night in the coast of the town when a girl decided to summon the devil.

War was coming towards the kingdom and everyone knew about how big that war would be and how awful the results could be. She had experienced already what it felt like to lose someone you love when her father was killed years ago while he tried to protect their farm. It was a feeling she didn’t want to feel again. That’s why, she would rather go to hell than see her mother (and only family) die. And thus, here she was, at 3 am, with a candle on the floor of the barn and drawing a pentagram on it with a stone on the floor.

Once she finished it, she looked at it and took a deep breath, feeling more distraught every second about what she was about to do. She then took out a knife from her gown and cut herself in the hand, letting the blood fall on the middle of the pentagram.

“I renounce god, for the devil is my father. I belong to my father, the devil, and I want to carry out my father’s desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies. I understand and accept it.” The candle on the floor suddenly went out and left the girl in complete darkness, breathing deeply to calm herself from the fear she was feeling.

For a couple minutes, nothing happened, and the girl didn’t know if she should feel relief because, in the end, she hadn’t broken her commitment to god or if she had to be more afraid now that her only salvation was out of the equation.

As she decided to leave, there was a sudden wind that shook the whole barn just when she had opened the door. She looked back without closing it, letting a little light from the moon enter to see, but it was still too dark to know exactly what had happened.

“Close the door and come back, Mara.” She heard a soft voice coming from inside the barn, a very hypnotic voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenager not older than herself.

“Who are you?” She did as the voice instructed and closed the door, walking slowly back to where she had spilled her blood mere minutes ago.

“You already know, don’t play ignorant.” The voice resonated in the barn even if it was soft and low, she could even feel as if the voice was coming right from her side. She felt scared like never before and so, her body suddenly stopped moving, she could only sweat in nervousness as she trembled with fear.

“You can… make my wish come true…” As her eyes got used to the low light, she could start to descry what was in front of her. It was without a doubt a humanoid figure, but it had a couple of things coming out of her head as if they were horns and also a long tail that moved from side to side like a cat’s.

“I can… whatever you want.” She suddenly found the strength to keep moving and got closer to the figure, kneeling in front of it with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t want to die in this war.” She said, almost in a whisper that she could barely hear even if it came from her.

“And you won’t. So long you promise to give me your soul after you do die.” The figure in front of her offered her a hand as it crouched in front of her. She could see the eyes of the creature. A different color in each one. Still, she had a very enticing look.

“Will my mother live too? This war… I have heard it will be the biggest one the kingdom has seen.” She kept looking at the eyes in front of her and started to feel a little less scared. The creature’s eyes were soothing in a way she couldn’t describe.

“You, her, and anyone else you want.” The figure crouched a little more and took her by the arm as it still offered the other hand for her to take.

For a couple seconds, she just looked at the eyes in front of her, hypnotized by the colors. Something inside of her kept telling her to back off and run towards the church so that she could be baptized again after renouncing her sins, but at the same time, something else told her to keep going and ensure the safety of her little family, a thing that god seemed to not care about. And so, she decided to take the hand in front of her.

As soon as she took the hand, a fire lit up, appearing in front of her from thin air. Only then could she see the feminine figure in front of her. What appeared to be horns were ears and the tail was actually a cat’s tail. She never imagined that the devil could look like that, but she found it better that way. It was less frightening.

“Good. Now you and your mother will live and your soul is mine.” The fire disappeared as suddenly as it had started, leaving her speechless for a minute.

“That’s it? No paper signing or something like that? I know the stories…” She managed to ask after she got out of her stupor.

“Our verbal contract turned into a real one as soon as you took my hand.” The devil snapped her fingers and another fire lit up just as the previous one, but it came with a piece of paper this time. She looked at it and saw a couple of hands were where the letters ended. “Our terms are written here…” the devil’s hand signaled the first part of the contract. “What you want, what I get in return and then down here is your handprint as a signature that you agree.” She nodded in understanding and kept silent as the paper and the fire disappeared. “Now, if there’s no more questions, I’ll go.”

“Wait. How are you going to make sure that my mother and I will live?” She stood up quickly when she saw the silhouette in front of her turn around as if she was leaving already.

“I will be watching you from afar, making sure that you are in no danger. Not even a bug will bite you as long as the contract lasts.” She couldn’t help but feel tears in her eyes as, for the first time in her life, she actually felt safe, even if it had costed her the possibility of going to heaven. At least now she knew that her mother would not die in a war that had nothing to do with them. At least she knew that they would get to live through all the barbaric acts that were about to happen.

“Thank you, lord of darkness.” She said in a whisper, trying to contain her tears. The devil laughed playfully at her comment, a thing that she paid no mind to.

“Thank you for the soul. I’ll see you again when your time comes.” And just like that, the figure disappeared in another wave of air that shook the barn, leaving her alone to cry, not really sure why she was doing so, overwhelmed by emotions as she was.

* * *

Catra was sitting in the branch of a tree, far enough from the human girl’s home to not be seen but close enough to act in the sight of trouble, when an old looking woman approached her.

“Catra, dear! It’s good to see you!” The old woman took a seat beside her and she couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance.

“Razz. What do you want? I’m busy.” She cut an apple from the tree and bit it, showing the old woman that she didn’t care about her presence.

“Oh, I want many things but, will I get them? Good question, right?” The devil couldn’t help but roll her eyes and huff at that, throwing the apple to the floor.

“Stop playing games. You say ‘good to see you!’…” Catra tried to sound like the old woman for those last words. “…even if we have never met before. You obviously want something.” The old woman laughed at her comment and the attempt to imitate her voice.

“Oh, you’re a sly devil. I do want something. A lot of things like I said. But mainly, I want to ask you about the girl that sold her soul to you yesterday.” Catra looked at the woman with a frown of confusion on her face.

“What about her?” Razz laughed again in what the devil now thought was the most infuriating laugh she had ever heard.

“Well, I just wanted to know how long you will keep her alive.” The frown on her face disappeared as she thought that it was a pretty easy and normal question coming from old lady Death herself.

“Well, I see that she will die in thirty years from the Black Death in the italic plague, but I will just give her a year after this war ends and I will take her back to hell with me.”

“Oh, this war will give me a lot of work, I can already tell… I planned it, after all.” They both stood silent for a second, a silence that Catra dreaded but didn’t know what to say to make the old Death go away. She seemed kind of odd.

“What’s the italic plague anyway?” She decided to ask, getting tired of the uncomfortable silence they were into. The old looking woman laughed again, getting on her nerves.

“It was a little mistake, you see. That’s not supposed to happen until a hundred years or so… maybe more. You know, I like to plan my pandemics ahead.” The Death laughed again and the devil looked at her with her eyes opened as plates in surprise.

“So, you’re telling me that she’s basically immortal until the italic plague comes in a hundred years?” The old woman laughed harder and she just couldn’t believe it. She basically had two jobs; give humans a date and a cause of death and then direct the souls towards heaven or hell (leaving just the souls that were sold to devils) and yet she had messed up in a pretty bad way.

“Yes, she is. It’s so funny, don’t you think? Dear Mara would have lived like a hundred and eighty years!” The entity at her side kept laughing and she just couldn’t believe it. How could she laugh at that? If god found out, she would certainly be in a lot of trouble. “But now I’m saved because you can take her life whenever you want thanks to the contract.” She laughed harder again, a thing that made her mad. That old woman was seriously annoying.

“If I hadn’t, you would be in a lot of trouble.” It was seriously too much for her nerves hearing the Death laughing as if nothing mattered, but she couldn’t do anything. She knew that, aside from god and Lucifer, Death was one of the most powerful entities that existed, so she could just sigh and roll her eyes again.

“Well then, I guess you will be in a lot of trouble, Madam Razz.” A voice came from behind them and both of them looked at the one who spoke. It was an angel, flying with his white wings fully spread. Catra realized that time had stopped just then and immediately knew why the angel was there. “I’m the angel Bow, and I came to take Miss Mara’s soul.” She let out her devil traits immediately, foreseeing a battle.

She couldn’t believe that in her second contract she would have to fight an angel. She knew that they were usually not as strong as devils, but she didn’t know exactly how strong she was and how strong this one was. She never heard his name from any of her siblings, so she hoped it was because this was a weak one.

“We already signed the contract, there’s nothing you can do.” The devil tried to keep her cool, thinking that if she lose her head, she could also lose the battle, even if he was weaker. “You better go back to heaven before I kill you.” Catra tried to intimidate him, but it didn’t work, as he unsheathed the sword he carried on his back.

“I’m sorry, but I have a mission from god. I will not let you have her soul.” She had heard of that too. The prolific god who was great with words and definitely didn’t let his children interpret his wishes. Right.

The angel charged at her and she dodged him easily, jumping from the branch and falling gracefully to the floor on her feet. She didn’t know if he was strong, but he sure was slow. She just needed to keep it cool and she would win this without a problem. She knew that.

“You’re so slow I would rather fight a snail.” The devil tried to get under his skin, but he didn’t seem to care as he charged again with his sword.

Given his speed, Catra could easily see where the blow was going and, instead of dodging, she decided to stay and hit the sword with all her might. She knew it could be a decision she would regret, but she had to see how strong he was before continuing.

She threw a punch towards the sword where there was no edge and was surprised to see that it flew far away from the angel that had it a second ago. Now she knew he was weak. He couldn’t even hold a sword strong enough to not lose it mid battle, so he couldn’t be powerful at all.

The angel looked at the sword with incredulity on his face, and before he could look back at the devil in front of him, she punched him in the face, sending him flying.

“You go, girl!” She heard Razz’s voice and laughter behind her and she huffed. She didn’t even remember that she was there too. How could she be more annoying than the angel that wanted to kill her?

Walking slowly, Catra approached the angel who was still on the floor.

“Just let it go. It’s obvious that you’re not as strong as me.” She had heard about what killing an angel would get her, and she knew it was a pain in the ass, since she would have other angels targeting her to avenge their brother, so she didn’t want to kill him.

Catra saw him getting up as quickly as he could, trying to get into a fighting position.

“Really? I bet you have some god given powers and yet you want to fight me hand to hand? Strength is not one of your powers, I know that much.” She got behind him before he could even see her and put her hand on his shoulder, making him jump to turn and face her. “Neither is speed.” The devil kicked him in the stomach quickly and, even if the kick didn’t send him flying again, it left him on his knees. She took him by the hair and made him look at her. “Leave now, or I will kill you.” The angel groaned and then punched her as strong as he could in the ribs, but she only felt a little pain, almost nothing, and saw the surprise on his face, a thing that made her laugh as loud as her lungs allowed her to. “There’s no way you can win this. Go back to heaven, errand boy.” She sent him flying again with a kick to his chest and turned to look at Razz, who was laughing and clapping as if they were fighting for her entertainment.

For hours and hours, the angel kept getting up after she hit him and tried to attack her again as she told him again and again to just go back to heaven and forget about the soul. It got so tiring that not even Razz was laughing anymore.

After what felt like forever, she finally decided to injure the angel in a way he had no other choice but to go back to heaven, and so, she attempted to cut one of his wings, but before she could do it, another angel appeared and stopped her hand.

“Angela, why are you here?” He spoke softly, tired after all that beating.

“I came here to help you, isn’t that obvious?” The second angel was faster and stronger than the first one. That’s what Catra thought after she landed a blow at her shoulder, a blow that was going to her face, but she could move in time to avoid it. That blow had hurt her more than the other angel’s attempts, but it still wasn’t too much.

“I’m sorry, but I’m getting tired of this.” She told them as she made her devil treats disappear and turned her back on them. “You’re no match for me and I’m not in the mood to kill you.” She raised a hand and waved at them. “See you later, idiots.” And so, she disappeared.

Weeks after that, when the war had already started, both angels appeared again in front of her, but she paid them no mind at first, until they told her that they only wanted to talk.

“Honestly, we know we cannot kill you.” The woman started. “But we would like to complete this mission so, is there an agreement you would be willing to make?”

“Yes, actually, I have a list of things I would like to have. If you can get them, the soul is yours.” Catra looked on her dress’ pockets for a couple of seconds before she hummed with a smile. “Aha, here it is.” She took her hand out of her pocket, showing them her middle finger and laughing after she saw them rolling their eyes. “There’s no way you’re getting this soul, idiots. And if you already know you can’t kill me, you should go back to heaven before I do it. I know I’m fully capable of killing you both.” And after that, she never saw them again.

She had managed to keep the girl and her mother safe through the war. After that, she thought about giving her a year to live while she came up with ideas on what she would do with her soul.

A couple of years later, she had claimed her soul and took her back to hell. She had expected the angels to appear that day, but they were nowhere to be seen, a thing she was grateful for. They were a pain in the ass and, even if she knew now that she was pretty strong compared to angels, she still didn’t want to fight them. It seemed like a pain in the ass that would only bring more trouble in the future so, in the end, she was really happy with the outcome of her whole first ordeal with them.

And when that experience was over, only one question still remained on her head; what would have happened if she had left the girl live until the day she was supposed to die? She didn’t care about what punishment Death would have gotten for her mistake, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how the human world would react to a person living almost two hundred years.

At some point, Mara could have thought of herself as immortal and, since her cause of death was specified to be at a certain year for a reason that couldn’t happen, she basically was. Catra was almost a hundred percent sure that the girl wouldn’t have died even if the disease caught her too, since the year didn’t match the original year of her death, but she couldn’t be sure since she had never put much thought as to how Death operated and if the cause of death was more important than the year of death. 

All those questions were still on her head and she was pretty sure she would never get an answer for them… At least not if it involved talking to Razz again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 9.  
> Originally, when I first wrote the story, I wanted this chapter to be chapter 8 and chapter 8 would have been 9, but I decided to change that since in this chapter I set up some things for the next one and I thought it was easier to follow like this.  
> Also, when I first posted this I think I forgot to give some context as to why I chose the year 1501 so, let me tell you: On that year, there was a war in the Kingdom of Naples (yes, I didn't make that up) that lasted from 1501 to 1504. You can read more on wikipedia if you want: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Italian_Wars  
> Anyway, world building is done. Tomorrow we will keep going with the main plot, now that we have a solid base for it.  
> I hope you're liking the story so far!  
> See ya'!


	10. Private Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets another devil.

# Chapter 10 – Private Hell

The morning sun entering from the window woke her up as soon as the first rays of it made contact with her closed eyes. She felt a huge pain in her head. It almost felt as if she was hungover, even if she hadn’t drank last night. But she had cried quite a lot, so she thought that it might be a small symptom of the dehydration that came because of it.

Adora turned on her bed and took her phone from the nightstand. The sudden light her phone brought to her eyes made her cringe and close her eyes for a second before finally being able to look at the object in her hand. It was really early and she cursed the man who made the windows that big, making it really hard for the curtains to cover them completely.

The blonde decided to get up and search amongst her scattered things for an aspirin or something that could ease the pain she was feeling.

She looked around at the couple of boxes in her room and clothes just scattered around the floor, and only then realized how messy it was. Time hadn’t been on her side since she moved to the mansion, so she couldn’t be blamed for it.

Getting lucky, she found the little medicine box she kept for those situations when she opened the first box that was close to her. Taking out a pill of ibuprofen (which was the first thing she found) she started walking towards the door to get to the kitchen. Once there, she took a glass and filled it with water, drinking it with the pill and sighing once she had finished the water.

It was really early, so she doubted that anyone else was awake. She decided to grab something to eat from the fridge and before she opened it, she saw a note on it.

Thinking that it might be a note from her brother to her since they haven’t seen each other much lately, she took it and read it. At first, the note said: “Read the note out loud”, something that made her think that it was not from her brother. It was most likely from Catra, so she decided to oblige, just to see if maybe some kind of magic thing happened.

“Exodus 33:14. My presence will go with you, and I will give you rest.” As soon as she finished reading, the note on her hand burned to ashes and made her fall back in surprise with a yelp.

She waited for something to happen for a second, still on the floor, but nothing else happened, aside from her getting mad at Catra for the stupid prank.

Her mood dampened even more, she decided to go back to her room and maybe get some more sleep, but before she could get out of the kitchen, she started to hear a noise behind her, like something was burning.

Adora turned to see what was happening and saw a fire on the wooden floor. She panicked and ran to get some water into a glass to throw it at the fire. Once she turned back to the fire, she threw the water at it, but there was no fire anymore. Instead, a humanoid figure had appeared. The figure looked like a hybrid of a female human and a scorpion and, just by looking at her, she knew who she was.

“Scorpia…” She mumbled to herself as she looked in awe at the figure in front of her who was only looking at the floor.

“Aw man, you got my feet all wet. Why are you throwing water at someone you don’t even know?” The scorpion girl looked at her with a frown and she felt paralyzed. It wasn’t fear, but she just didn’t know what to do or say. Was she really nice as Bow had said? “Oh, I get it. You’re scared because of my… looks.” Suddenly, all of her devil traits disappeared and were replaced by normal human extremities. “Better?” She asked with a big smile on her face.

To Adora, the girl standing in front of her with that smile, really looked like an innocent woman. Some girl that was a gym-addict but was also a great person. Probably good at telling jokes too. As soon as her devil traits had disappeared, she felt nothing like a strong presence. Not like Catra’s.

“Yeah, I think… I am…” Before the blonde could finish talking, she was interrupted by the devil in front of her.

“Adora, I know. I’ve been watching you. Not in a… creepy way, you know? I mean, I don’t watch you in the shower or something like that.” The big woman giggled nervously at her own statement and the blonde couldn’t help but frown in curiosity at that. “I only watch you when you’re with Catra, really. And I mean, it was pretty creepy that I almost watched how you two had sex, but I’m glad you told her to stop. She would have gotten into a lot of trouble.” The human girl couldn’t help but blush as surprise showed on her face. “I’m sorry, I talk too much when I meet someone. My name’s Scorpia.” She offered her now human hand to the girl and the blonde took it with hesitation, feeling the tight grip the taller woman had. “Ugh, that’s not very healthy, girl!” The devil suddenly yelled as she took her hand back and Adora couldn’t help but look around her in confusion to see what she was referring to, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

“What do you mean?” She saw the woman run a hand through her short hair with a nervous expression on her face.

“I’m sorry… I just… You know, I have this power where I can read someone’s mind if I’m touching a part of them and I kind of wanted to know how you felt about Catra. What I saw was not… I mean, I didn’t even know a human would like to sniff and ass like a dog, let alone lick it. I don’t think that would be healthy for you.” The human girl couldn’t help but blush and covered her face as soon as she could.

“Why did you do that!?” Now she was the one yelling. She tried to walk out of the kitchen in panic, but before she could get out, the large devil took her by the shoulder and she jerked to take her hand off her, still walking. “Don’t touch me!” She felt embarrassed like she had never felt before. Not only did that devil see how much she wanted to succumb to Catra’s agreement, she even saw what she wanted to do. Her power was certainly dangerous.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again, I promise. I just… got curious. And I mean, it’s not like I would like to see my sister like that ever again, even if it is in a thought.” The devil was still following her, but made no other attempt to touch her.

They quickly reached the living room and the blonde decided to sit in the biggest couch, breathing deeply to calm herself. She saw the other woman also sitting in another couch, silent and close to her but keeping a decent distance, as if she didn’t want to make things even more awkward.

Once she felt calmer, she decided to ask about something that confused her when Scorpia had mentioned it.

“What did you mean when you said Catra would be in a lot of trouble if she had sex with me? Wouldn’t it be okay with an agreement? And I’m not asking that because I want to sniff… you know…”

“Oh, no. Until we have a contract, we cannot have sex with humans. There’s a good reason, but I don’t remember why. To be honest…” She waved with her hand as if asking Adora to get closer to her and she did. “…I’m not the brightest one. I don’t remember most of the things so, I just make contracts when I think is easy.” The devil had whispered and then chuckled when she finished speaking and the blonde looked at her with a frown, as if she could not believe what she just heard. Bow had told her she was not really smart, but this was unexpected. And again, meeting her was unexpected.

“Okay, so… what are you doing here?” She asked, uneasy.

“I came here to convince Catra to take your soul already and go back to hell. I mean, I don’t even know why she’s still here.” The devil rolled her eyes and growled. And to be honest, that statement was not good for the human girl.

If Scorpia somehow managed to convince Catra, she was as good as dead or would have to ask for something she didn’t really want just to save her life, a life that wouldn’t change. She couldn’t let that happen.

And so, she decided to first talk a little bit more with this new devil to see if she could avoid the faith that had suddenly appeared in front of her.

* * *

Catra woke up when she felt movement on her bed, as if someone sat at the foot of it.

“Oh, I can feel someone who’s ready to make an agreement with me.” She quickly sat on her bed thinking that it was Adora on it, but what she saw spoiled her good mood quickly. “Razz…” That annoying old hag again.

“Hi Catra. Good to see you!” The old woman put a hand on the devil’s right leg under the covers and shook it with a smile, a thing that made her growl in annoyance.

“What the hell do you want now!?” She fell on her bed again with a roll of her eyes.

“Come on. It’s been centuries since the last time we met! You could be a little bit happier to see me again.” The Death moved to sit closer to Catra’s face and she couldn’t help but growl again when she saw her.

“And you were annoying as fuck, so you have to understand why I’m not so happy about it.” The old woman laughed loudly and the devil couldn’t help but breathe deeply to calm herself.

“Okay then. I will go straight to the point.” And that’s when it hit Catra. The reason they had met before was…

“You messed up with Adora too.” She confirmed instead of asking and then felt a wave of anger as she heard the Death’s laugh again, confirming her hunch without saying anything. “How did you mess up now?”

“Well, you see, there are some humans that are immune to certain diseases. They carry them, but they never manifest symptoms and basically, they never get sick and definitely don’t die so…” The devil interrupted her before she could finish, looking at the woman while she was still lying on her bed.

“So she’s immune to the disease she’s supposed to die from.” The Death laughed loudly again and, for the first time, she didn’t feel annoyed. She was now concerned.

“This is actually pretty bad, Razz.” She sat on the bed and saw the older woman with a serious look. So serious that it made her stop laughing. “We haven’t made the contract yet. She already asked me about what would happen after I give her what she wants. I had to tell her how I can take her life whenever I want if we don’t specify that in the contract. She knows and she will probably ask to live until she’s supposed to die. This is pretty serious.” For a couple of seconds the room was silent with both of them looking at each other until the Death started laughing again.

“Oh well. I really screwed up!” The old woman kept laughing and Catra just sighed, thinking that it wasn’t her problem to worry over it. More so if the one who will get in trouble was laughing beside her. “I have to tell God immediately then. He will have to plan how to deal with an immortal human.” She laughed again and, at that moment, the devil remember the questions she had from the last time she had seen the Death.

“Will she be immortal? She’s still supposed to die in sixty years or so, even if she doesn’t die from that disease you have already specified for her.” Razz stopped laughing and looked at her with a serious look.

“I didn’t explain this to you back then, right? The most important thing here is the cause of death. The year can change, that doesn’t matter, as long as the cause of death is the same. Remember Mara? She was supposed to die from a disease that would happen a lot later than her year of death. She would have lived a hundred years more than what she was supposed to until she caught the disease and it killed her. This time is different. Adora has the disease already. She was born with it, actually, so I thought it was a good cause of death even if it took a long time. Her respiratory system was going to crumble year after year, but I never thought that she would be immune.” Catra was just looking at her nodding, making her aware that she understood what she was saying. “If the cause of death is not fulfilled by the time of death, she’s not going to die and since her death already passed, nothing else will be able to kill her. In Mara’s case it was different, since she was not immune to the disease that had to kill her. In that case, it was only a matter of time. Adora is different.”

“And what are you supposed to do in those cases?” The devil couldn’t believe that she was having a serious conversation with that woman. The subject must be really, extremely serious if she wasn’t laughing every second.

“It has never happened before.” Catra looked at her with confusion.

“Then, how do you know she’s not just going to die from something else?”

“I know my rules, girl. God was pretty clear when he created me to do this job. He made emphasis on not messing up like I just did. Still, I never thought I would mess up twice!” She laughed again, taking away the seriousness of the topic and making her growl in annoyance, laying on her bed again.

“And what are you going to do about it?”

“I will tell God and then I will see. Maybe we will be seeing each other again soon.”

“Oh God, please, no.” She took the covers and put them on her face as the Death laughed.

She suddenly felt the weight on her bed disappear and she uncovered her face, looking at where Razz had been only a few seconds ago.

Now she also had a huge problem in her hands, she realized.

Catra had already marked Adora’s soul as hers, a mark that warned other devils not to approach her to make a contract, but it also meant that she couldn’t make another contract until she was done with the previous one, a thing that was not important, until now.

It would be impossible for her to collect the blonde’s soul if she was really going to be immortal. Even more, she didn’t know if god would wait for her to finish the contract before giving Razz a solution for that problem.

What if he decided to kill her on the spot? It was nothing new for her that god acted however he wanted without asking, since no one could oppose him. If that happened, her soul would, no doubt, go to heaven, since she had lied to Adora about how the mark meant that her soul was already hers (a thing she could do since it’s nothing contract related).

Even if she made the contract before god decided to kill her, she couldn’t be sure that her soul would go to her since the contract would surely specify the terms of when her soul would be hers and, if they weren’t met, she didn’t know what would happen then.

She was now really in a pretty shitty position and unable to do anything until Razz came back with an answer from god, a thing that could take a couple of hours, a couple of years or even a couple of decades. After all, it was not an urgent matter, given how Adora still had a lot of time to live naturally.

Maybe she would have to speak to Lucifer and ask him to meet with god to settle the matter as soon as possible.

Also, Death was created to give humans a cause of death, but god still had the last word. He was all mighty, so he could easily kill the blonde the same day and year as the one she was supposed to die but for a different reason. The problem there was, would her contract still stand if that happened?

Adora had proven time and time again to be smarter than she looked. What if she asked to die not only the same day and year of her supposed death, but also from the same cause of death? In that case, would the contract be deemed void? Would it still be valid since it was still a fifty percent accurate? After all, Catra could get around with saying that it wasn’t her fault that things didn’t happen as they were supposed to, but she couldn’t be certain of anything. Not when god was now the one deciding over every aspect of the situation.

The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that she should tell Lucifer about it. He would have her best interest at hand, for sure. Or maybe he would tell her to just get another soul and remove her mark from Adora (something only Lucifer could do). He was not one for conflict nowadays anyway so, it was a possibility.

She decided to stop thinking about it and get up. After all, she was sure it would be impossible to guess correctly on the course of action that god would take and, whatever she thought, it would be impossible to prepare for a thousand possibilities.

Right now, her focus should be on the very same thing that made her stay on earth; Adora.

No! She meant the entertainment, of course! That girl had nothing to do with the reason she’s still here. Well… obviously she was, but not in a weird way.

She certainly made her feel some weird things, but she was sure it was just her horny mind playing games due to abstinence. After all, having a great body beside you and not being able to do anything would drive anyone mad, right? Yes, that was it. That weird flutter in her stomach when the blonde was near her was just a strange form of being horny that she had never felt before. Or so she hoped…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I really wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I had a very long day at work and when I got home I was really tired. I'm gonna post two chapters today to make it up for the one that had to be posted yesterday!


	11. Satan’s Boundaries Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora thinks about her relationship with the devil.

# Chapter 11 – Satan’s Boundaries Unchained

When Catra got up, she immediately went looking for Adora to start setting up the games she had bought, but said girl was not on her room, something odd, given how early it was.

Without thinking it twice, she used the mark on the blonde to find her immediately, thinking that maybe she had left her there after promising they would set up everything, but she found her quickly on the living room of the mansion.

Her heart jumped in happiness, thinking that maybe she had decided to start without her and they would be able to play faster than expected, so she walked as fast as she could towards the living room.

Before she could get there, she heard voices coming from said space. One of them was, no doubt, Adora’s, and the other one… she hoped she was wrong.

The moment she walked in the living room, she saw one of the things she hoped not to see soon. That morning was being a complete pain in the ass. First Razz appears to give her the bad news of her mess and now her sister was there, talking with the blonde as if they were old friends.

“Yeah, she got into a lot of trouble for that. But she had just been created, so dad went easy on her”. Catra didn’t know what they were talking about, but just by listening to that last part and then the human girl’s laugh, she knew Scorpia was talking about her. And she could also tell that, whatever she was telling the girl, it was not good for her if she was laughing.

“What the fuck are you doing here!?” Both of them were startled at her yelling and turned to look at her with surprise.

“Catra, I came for you to…” The short haired devil stood up and took a step forward and before her sister could finish or walk even closer, she yelled again. Without her even knowing, her ears and tail went out, releasing also a wave of heat in the room.

“I don’t fucking care! Go back to hell! You shouldn’t even be here, dumb fuck!” The look on her sister’s face was one she knew well; she was hurt. She had hurt her with that. But she couldn’t help it, she was getting in her way like an idiot.

“I just wanted to help you… I thought that your human might have tricked you or something…” Her sister starter fidgeting with a really hurt expression on her face. Catra turned to look at Adora and saw that she had a worried look directed at her. It kind of felt as if the human girl was judging her for being so hard on her sister. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then the smaller devil took a deep breath to calm herself.

“I don’t need your help. I’m here because I want to. No human can trick me. I got this.” She approached the couch in which the blonde was sitting and took a seat close to her. She could feel the human girl trying to get as much distance between them as possible in the couch, something that confused her and made her feel a weird thing in her heart.

“I know…” The white haired devil sat again in the other couch and looked at Catra. “That was an excuse, to be honest. I just missed you…” The warm smile on her sister’s face made her roll her eyes in annoyance, even if on the inside it kind of gave her a nice feeling.

“I have been out of hell for only a couple of days, not even a week has passed, Scorpia.” She said in a neutral tone. She looked at the human beside her, who was looking at the floor as if she didn’t know what to say and she remembered the predicament she was in. Would it be wise to tell her sister about it? Maybe she could help her in some way. And even if she couldn’t, it felt like a great reason for her to be still on earth instead of telling her that she stayed to play. “Besides, there’s a… situation with this soul that I need to oversee on my own.”

“Really? What is it? Maybe I can help you.” Again, her sister’s bright smile kind of annoyed her, but she just couldn’t get mad at her. Even earlier, she was just taking out her bad mood on her, but it was impossible to be mad at the always sweet Scorpia.

“I doubt it, but maybe you can go back to hell and ask Lucifer about it, I think he might be able to help me.” She turned to look at the blonde and saw that she was looking at her with confusion, as if she didn’t know what she was talking about and, honestly, she didn’t. She might be thinking that it’s about the entertainment she promised her and maybe was wondering why she would need Lucifer’s help on it.

“Yes! Just tell me what’s going on and I’ll tell him right away!” She stood up again in a fit of joy with the biggest smile she had given her up until today.

“Well, the thing is: Adora right here is immortal. Her cause of death is not going to happen and she will never die because of it. I need you to ask dad about my options here. Do you understand?” Both of the girls listening to her were also looking at her with their eyes opened in surprise and disbelief. “Please, I need an answer soon.” She saw her sister nodding with her mouth open, not believing what she had just told her.

“Ok… Immortal human… wrong cause of death… I get it. That’s pretty urgent… I’ll go… I hope to see you soon, wildcat.” The huge girl got closer to her and hugged her tightly as she lifted her, making her groan in pain. “Bye, Adora!” She waved at the blonde who just looked at her, still baffled, and then the short haired demon disappeared in a ball of fire.

“Ah, thank god she’s gone!” Catra whined and then looked at the stuff that was still on the floor of the living room. “We should get started. Now that you’re also here, I think this will be a thousand times easier. You see, one of the things I didn’t get was this thing about the antenna or hdmi or something like that. Do you….?” She turned to look at the human girl and saw her looking at her with the same baffled face as before. “What?”

“Am I immortal?” The blonde asked in a worried manner and the devil couldn’t help but huff, knowing full well that she couldn’t tell her the truth, she decided to laugh too to make her lie more believable.

“Of course not, dumb ass. I just told her that because I wanted her to go back to hell. I can’t believe you fell for it!” She laughed again and looked at Adora. She was now chuckling too and she felt relief knowing that her lie was believable.

“Well, if you asked me a week ago if I believed in heaven and hell I would have said no, but I’m now living with a devil so, everything seems possible now.” The human girl said with an amused tone and oh god did she not know how right she was. “Also, you said that with a really serious face. Which is not surprising, though. I know you’re a great liar.” Now it was her turn to look at the blonde with confusion.

“What do you mean? I’ve always told you the truth.” What could have Scorpia possibly told her?

“Oh yeah… could we make an agreement before the contract? I guess I really want to have sex right now.” The girl had a smug face and was getting closer to her with each word. She easily understood what she meant now. Fucking Scorpia.

“Okay, I get it, I lied to you about that!” She rolled her eyes for what it felt like the hundredth time that day and growled in annoyance when she heard Adora laughing at her side.

“I thought you would deny it. I mean, Scorpia is not really a great source for information.” Oh fuck, why didn’t she think about that? She was getting more stupid with every passing day. Now she had lost the higher ground she had with the girl. “But it was possible. After all, you said you were only obliged to answer with the truth when the questions where about the contract and not about previous agreements. Also, I never questioned the agreement we had.” For the first time in years, Catra felt desperate. She wanted to know what the girl’s thoughts on her were now. Was she thinking that she couldn’t be trusted? Was she having second thoughts about the contract now? Why was everything happening in the same fucking morning!?

“So what? This doesn’t change anything.” She tried to regain the higher ground by speaking harshly, trying to make the girl remember who she was. “Your soul is still mine, anyway.” She had a smirk on her face and thought it was weird that the other girl was still looking at her with a smug face.

“Really? My soul is only yours after the contract, no?” Her smirk turned into a very disappointed face. Scorpia really said too much. How long had she been talking to Adora? “Which means that…” The human girl’s face got dangerously close to hers, with both of their noses touching and she felt so horny that she thought she would set the girl on fire. “…we won’t be able to have sex right now…” Oh, no. Hell would freeze before a human girl could tease her like that.

Adora was certainly not expecting Catra pushing her down on the couch as soon as she finished talking. Now she wasn’t sure what was a lie and what was the truth, which meant that, if Catra was just playing with her and the agreements really were a thing, she was about to get fucked silly.

“You’re making a huge mistake, girl.” The devil took her tongue out and did as if she was going to lick her lips, but then lowered her head and gave her a quick lick on her neck, sending shivers all over her body. “I don’t care about Lucifer’s punishment. The reward is bigger than the punishment, I’m sure…” The cat girl whispered in her ear and ended her phrase with a very cat-like purr that made her feel weak and hot. “Now…” She felt her shirt being pulled up by the other girl’s hand. “…I want you to…” The hand stopped going up and started going down, as if the devil had changed her mind. And speaking of minds, hers was a mess. A horny mess. She decided to close her eyes and accept whatever happened to her. It couldn’t be bad, she figured. “…help me set this up because I want to play as soon as possible.” She heard laughter coming from the other girl and opened her eyes immediately to see that she had stood up from the couch and was looking at her with a smug face.

“What…?” She felt the heat in her face rise up as she realized she was about to confront her about why she had stopped, but she managed to keep some composure.

“That’s what you get for trying to tease me, idiot.” Catra laughed again and she couldn’t help but smile too. She felt deeply frustrated in a sexual way, but she had to let it go for now. She would think about it again when she was alone in her bedroom, or maybe while taking a shower, but not now. “Now get up and get to work.” The devil offered her a hand and she took it, getting up and looking at the mess in the floor, not knowing where to start.

“Okay, but this is going to take some time. Maybe we should have breakfast first.” The cat girl huffed in annoyance and she couldn’t help but smile at that gesture. She was really cute when she was annoyed. Maybe now that she knew Catra couldn’t kill her, she would try to annoy her more.

“No fucking way. We’re going to eat while we set this up.” She snapped her fingers and a blond boy suddenly appeared in front of them. “Kyle, bring us breakfast.” The boy bowed and started walking towards the kitchen, leaving them alone. “You see? Done. Now, let’s get this started.”

And so they did. It was a herculean task for both of them, neither knowing anything about those electronic devices. Most of the time was spent reading the instructions out loud to see if maybe the other one would see them from a different perspective and could figure out how to do things right and then came the problem of finding the modem so that they could connect the devices to the internet. Adora hadn’t even stopped to ask about it when she arrived at the mansion, but now she thought it was necessary, at least for the play station.

After going all around the house to find the modem, following all the cable lines they could see in walls, they got to the living room again, where the modem was hidden in the floor behind the largest couch.

At first, Adora thought that Catra would be mad about all that wasted time, but when they finally found it and were able to connect the PS4 to the internet, the devil laughed loudly, repeating over and over how stupid that situation had been. And it was then that it hit her.

She realized that she really didn’t know much about the devil, which was kind of normal, given how they have been together for only a couple of days, but at the same time, she knew a couple of things about her already. Important things.

The blonde couldn’t forget about how short tempered she had proven to be when she teased her back on their first time going to the arcade, but she also remembered how, after everything happened, the cat girl hadn’t left her there feeling pain. Instead, she had healed her and helped her stand.

Maybe Bow was right about her. Catra just wanted her to remember who she is and that she should be respected, but she was not really a bad person.

Honestly, after that had happened, she spent a lot of time thinking. Would the devil had pushed her against the pillar if she couldn’t heal her after it? When she didn’t find an answer, she dropped the subject in her head, but now that she remembered what her friend had said the night before, maybe the answer was a no.

Also, there was another moment that she just couldn’t forget right now, and it was how Catra had left it up to her to decide if Bow could stay on earth. How she said that, even if she didn’t want him here, it was Adora’s decision. Why had she done that? She had the power to impose her will, yet she had left her to decide.

There was only one word she could use to describe that action; kindness.

The devil understood how hurt she was at the moment, even if she seemed to be bad at handling her emotions, she could realize that Adora felt her world crumble for a second and even trusted her enough to allow her to decide. It was certainly surprising, but it was also heartwarming.

Remembering all the few interactions they had had in the past couple of days while they were alone, she realized that only one was not pleasant and even that one kind of made sense to her.

Of course there were other things to think about, like how overwhelming Catra’s presence was when she was mad and took out her devil traits and how that made her feel uncomfortable, but it was kind of… hot too? Maybe she was going crazy… 

It could be that, after everything that happened the day before, she was now thinking of Catra as a good person (even though she’s a devil) and someone who had, in such a short time, become her friend.

And sure, that friendship was not as deep as the one she has with Bow and Glimmer, but for a reason, she felt it could be like that. She just needed to know her a little better, a thought that didn’t scare her anymore. Instead, it made her feel exited. Something in her really wanted her to be friends with that devil. Being able to laugh with her, play with her, talk to her… it all felt like a privilege that was granted to her just by summoning her, and now she wanted more.

It could also be why she felt so hot when she was around.

Even if she was aware of the idea of what a crush was, she couldn’t say if it was what she was feeling right now.

Countless hours of talking to Glimmer about her crushes and how she felt and yet now she felt too unprepared to know if what she was feeling was a crush. But she remembered the most important points that her little friend had told her.

Did she feel at ease with her? Well, now she did. She knew now that Catra was not a bad devil and it was pretty easy to have a funny conversation with her, even with the endless teasing.

Did she want to be with her? Maybe. She wanted to know her better, not only her “devil” persona, but everything else that makes her who she is. Which meant that well, she does want to be with her.

Did she think she’s beautiful? Of course. You would have to be blind not to see it.

Did she feel a sexual attraction? Okay, she wasn’t sure if that question would help her too, but she had to be honest and said yes. She couldn’t deny it and even Scorpia knew now. Good thing she went back to hell.

Was she missing something? No, that was pretty much it. She should have her answer now. And the answer was that, in fact, she seemed to have a crush on Catra.

It was not really a good thing.

Catra was not only a devil, she was also going back to hell once they were finished with the contract and they wouldn’t see each other again until Adora died. And that was not the biggest problem.

Yes, Catra is a devil. Would she be interested in having something with her? Other than sex, obviously. She had left it pretty clear for both of them that she did want that.

And how serious did Adora wanted things to go? Having sex with her would be nice, maybe, but then what? They couldn’t be together as other couples were. Did she want her to be her couple? Did she just want a casual fling? What the hell did she really want? It was all very confusing now!

“What!? A fucking hour to set up the game too!? You’ve got to be shitting me!” Catra fell on the couch in annoyance, taking her out of the void her mind was now becoming. “I can’t believe this shit.” The cat girl huffed and crossed her arms. She was pouting like a little kid and Adora couldn’t help but think about how cute that was.

“Well, that’s fine. I can stop being your hostage now and I can take a shower.” She said with a smile towards the devil, who turned to look at her with a frown.

“My hostage? Come on, I’m sure you’re gonna have some fun with this too. Don’t play the victim, girl.” She gave her a smug smile that she found cute again and that’s when she realized she was going crazy. Now everything seemed cute to her! “Go and take your shower.” The devil said, obviously faking annoyance, and she started walking towards her room. When she passed in front of Catra, the cat girl spanked her ass lightly, a thing that made her jump and squeal in surprise. “I might use that later, so give it a good scrub. You have a whole hour, after all.” She looked at the cat girl’s smug face with a blush that reached to her ears and couldn’t say anything. She just nodded like an idiot and got out of that room as soon as possible, thanking god that Catra didn’t have the same power as her sister, or she would have known right then that she was actually thinking about taking a long time in that shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, that's chapter 11.   
> The relationship is sailing slowly, but smoothly.   
> Thank you so much to those who left a comment in previous chapters and to those who're leaving kudos, I hope you're liking the story so far.   
> See ya' tomorrow for chapter 12!


	12. Infernal Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets a very weird person.

# Chapter 12 – Infernal Winds

Half an hour had passed since Adora went to take her shower and she hadn’t been back already. The game wasn’t ready yet and she though that it could take even longer than what she believed at first. It seemed like that day nothing would go right for her.

Just when she though that it was pointless to just watch the progress bar on the TV and was about to get up and find something else to do, a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. Another pain in the ass for that morning, she already knew.

“Catra…” A deep voice called her from the black hole and she approached it.

“What the fuck do you want, dipshit?” She went inside the black hole and suddenly appeared in a room with walls covered in metal, no windows in the room and only a table with a couple of chairs were in the middle of it. A figure she well knew was standing behind the table with his arms behind his back. The black hole closed behind her and she couldn’t help but huff in annoyance again. Was it the millionth time this day? Who knew?

“An interesting message has caught my attention. I needed to confirm if it was true or just a lie.” She growled angrily and sat in one of the chairs.

“Come on, Hordak, you can answer that yourself.” She tried to act cool, knowing what he was referring to. She knew that Hordak had the habit of spying on everyone in hell, but she thought that maybe it would take him a little bit longer to find out about Adora’s immortality. “If it were true, I would have come myself. Why would I send Scorpia knowing that she might not be able to handle something like this?” She said that even though she knew that Scorpia was not actually as dumb as everyone, including him, thought her to be. She just wanted to trick him and go back to earth without another problem in her hands.

“I thought so too, ‘wildcat’…” It felt really gross when he called her that. She had always thought of him as an unpleasant presence, but that nickname coming out of his mouth made her feel disgusted. “But then I thought: ‘if she’s not there because the human is immortal then, what is she doing there still? Why hasn’t she signed the contract?’, and my only answer was: ‘because she actually used the truth as a lie’. You see, Catra, that is a really smart move, but I can see through it, unlike everyone else.” He sat in front of her, looking at her with a smirk on his face that made her angry just by seeing it.

“Oh, you’re such a genius. I can’t believe you figured that out.” She faked surprise and spoke in a sarcastic tone, making him change his smirk to a frown on his face, a thing that made her smile. “I just told her that because I didn’t want to tell her the truth, but it seems that I will have to tell you, given how you’re a gossip lover and I don’t want you to meddle in my business again.” The man made a gesture with her hand, letting her know that he was willing to listen.

“Go on, then.” She sighed and thought about how stupid what she was about to say sounded, but she had no other choice now.

“I just decided to stay on earth because that girl who summoned me is showing me a lot of human entertainment. I’m hooked on their games. I just didn’t want Scorpia to know that because it’s pathetic and I don’t want her to change the way she sees me.” The taller devil laughed like she had never heard before and she found that laughter even more annoying that Razz’s, a thing that seemed impossible. 

“It is pathetic, and I can tell you’re telling me the truth, but not fully.” She frowned at him and instead of interrupting him, decided to hear his explanation as to why he didn’t believe her. “Scorpia can see us when we are on earth and, when she touches us, she’s able to read our minds. An interaction with you would surely have some touching, giving her personality. If she touched you and thought that you were telling the truth, is because you were telling her the truth.” Fuck. She really hated that the most annoying being in the universe was really smart.

“Even if the human were immortal (and I’m not saying she is, because she’s not), why do you care? You seem oddly interested in it.” She tried not to show how nervous the conversation was making her to not lose her position. Whatever he wanted, if he got it would be decided by how she stood against him.

“Because if she is immortal, you don’t know the kind of treasure you got in your hands; a free pass to make god your bitch.” She couldn’t help but show surprise, even though she was trying really hard to keep a poker face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He chuckled in a very creepy and disgusting way and then proceeded to explain.

“If you own that soul, he can’t interfere with it without your permission, since you’re the owner. He has to ask before he does something and, at that moment, you can ask for something in return. He will comply, since it wouldn’t be good for him to have an immortal human on earth. You could have whatever you wanted, given how he really is all mighty, unlike Lucifer.” She nodded, understanding his point but still not believing in it fully.

“What makes you think that he would act that way? He could just use his immense power to impose his will and there’s nothing we could do about it. You said it yourself: no one is as powerful as him.”

“Yes, but if he goes against the owner of that soul, he could cause another war. I’m sure he wouldn’t care about a couple of dead devils, but dozens of dead angels might be a different story. Even archangels would die before he could stop Lucifer and I don’t think he would like that.”

“That’s just what you think. Even if he agrees to give you whatever you want, once you tell him what it is he might refuse. After all, a war might be better than whatever your twisted mind could ask for.” He laughed again and stood up. Before he could say anything, Catra continued. “And that’s all just… a thought, since there’s no immortal human.” He opened a black hole in the air and then looked at her with a smirk again.

“So you say, but I will keep an eye on it. If it turns out to be true and you find yourself with that immense power, remember that it’s okay to be greedy. After all, when you come back to hell you won’t be punished for that sin.” He disappeared into the black hole and she was left alone in that suffocating room, thinking about everything Hordak had told her.

If he was right, she needed to make that contract as soon as possible. Not only for the leverage against god, but also for Adora.

She knew that, as soon as Razz had an answer from god, everyone in heaven and hell would find out about the immortal human, which meant that everyone would try to get her soul. Devils to get what they want and angels to win god’s favor.

Scorpia would be no problem at all, since she would most likely take her side, but Entrapta and Hordak could become the bigger problem.

Entrapta was not strong, but she was the smartest out of the four and she was driven by curiosity. If she felt curious about the immortality of Adora, she would do anything to get her, even team up with Hordak, a thing that would be catastrophic for her and the human girl.

At last, even if a war between heaven and hell didn’t start because of a devil blackmailing god, it would start by everyone fighting to get the girl since she would still be on earth. It was an unavoidable conflict.

She decided to go back to earth for now and maybe talk to a couple of angels she already knew were there. Maybe they could tell her how god would react, given how they had to know him a little bit better than her. At least Angela, who was one of the oldest angels. Even then, it was a long shot, given how god was so closed to everyone and everything.

* * *

When Adora was done changing after her shower, she went back to the living room to find Catra already playing. Apparently she took a really long time in the shower, a thing she would never discuss with the devil and she was thankful said devil didn’t ask anything.

The first game they had set up couldn’t be played by two people, so she just sat beside the cat girl and watched her play. It was very amusing to see her curse every time she missed a shot or died. She really looked like a little kid that just unwrapped the first Christmas present every time she smiled.

The entire day was spent playing, they only stopped when Catra decided to play a different game, one they could play together, and they used the time it took for the game to be ready to eat lunch. After that, they kept playing until it was late and the blonde decided to go to sleep, leaving the devil playing by herself. 

The morning after, the devil drove her to the coffee shop with a very tired look. Of course, she never stopped playing and didn’t get any sleep, so it was only normal.

“Maybe I should just give you the keys and let you take the car every day.” The cat girl said, yawning after.

“That would be nice, but I don’t know how to drive. And I would need a license too.” Catra just hummed as an answer and kept driving in silence. A silence that felt weird, given how the devil usually hated that.

“I will get some sleep once I go back home. After I pick you up, I’ll teach you how to drive. It took me fifteen minutes and you’re not an idiot, so I think it might take you an hour or so to learn.” The cat girl broke the silence after a minute as she stopped for a red light. 

“Are you saying you’re such a genius and that’s why it took you just fifteen minutes to learn?” She tried to tease her with her comment, but apparently Catra was so tired that she didn’t even answer and just chuckled a little before she started driving again when the light turned green.

Once they arrived to the coffee shop, the blonde got out of the car after saying good bye to the other girl and, unlike the other times the devil had drove her, the car started moving again, quickly getting out of sight.

Before she entered the shop, she saw her little pink haired friend walking towards her and she realized she was a little earlier than normal, since Glimmer was always the first one to get there in order to open the shop.

“Hey, someone is eager to deal with costumers today.” Her friend greeted her and proceeded to open the door.

“Oh, sure. You know my reason to live. Is to get yelled at by people who ordered something they didn’t know and then saying that they don’t want it because they didn’t like it. I love to see their cute faces when they ask for a refund.” They entered the shop as they both laughed.

“You’re in a pretty good mood. Everything is going great with your sugar mommy, I assume.” Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a blush covering her face, but she managed to compose herself before speaking.

“Come on, you don’t have to call her that. And well, it’s all good, you know? The usual…” She noticed the smug face her friend had as she looked at her and felt uncomfortable. What could she be thinking?

“Yes, the usual. You have a free day and when you come back you’re smiling and then blushing when I ask. I’m and adult, Adora. You can tell me you had sex.” The little girl laughed as soon as she heard the blonde gasping loudly. “I knew it! I just hope your legs don’t give up in the middle of the day. Given your reaction I can tell you really went at it. I didn’t know you were that kind of beast!” As her friend laughed, she just didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t really acting any different than any other day so, why did her friend think that she was? What was she supposed to say now? 

“I’m not… I mean, we just played some games and had fun, that’s it. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tried to wave the subject away, but at the same time, she knew how stubborn her friend was with everything, even meaningless conversations.

“Playing games… Is that how you call it? Kind of kinky, not gonna lie.” The blonde couldn’t help but face palm herself. And in that moment, she had a little bit of clarity; she could ask Glimmer about everything she had been thinking.

Then again, now that she knew Bow was an angel and he already knows what she’s up to, would it be okay to tell her other best friend about it? No one told her she couldn’t, but at the same time it felt wrong. Maybe she would have to ask Bow about it later. Right now, she needed to take advantage of the situation and ask the questions she had thought about all day yesterday. Glimmer would never go against that kind of conversation, but it was better if it just flowed naturally like this. Besides, they still had like fifteen minutes before the shop opened.

“Okay, you got me. I’m just kind of embarrassed to say it.” Her friend laughed in amusement. They both got to the back of the store and took their aprons from the hanger next to the door. Adora thought carefully about what to say next. She had to if she wanted the conversation to go smoothly, a thing that wasn’t necessary really. After all, her friend liked to gossip, but she still wanted to think things through before saying anything. “But you know, I feel like I want something else…” Her friend looked at her with an arched brow while she finished fastening the back of her apron. 

“What do you mean? You’re even living with her already.” And now came the difficult part; explaining everything without letting her friend know that the girl they’re talking about is a devil.

“I mean, I know but…” They got out to the shop again and sat in one of the tables, looking at the time and seeing how they still had a few minutes before opening. “I think she just thinks of me like a casual fling that ended up living with her because of her business.” ‘ _Okay, that was pretty solid’_ , she thought.

“Oh. So, basically, you think you’re falling in love and you don’t want it to end just after your apartment is back up.” ‘Falling in love’ felt like a strong way of describing it, but she had to keep going with that.

“Well, yeah. Once the building is done she will go back to her actual home and from our interactions I’m beginning to think that it would be the end, you know? And I don’t know… maybe I want something else.” Her friend looked at her and sighed. She was doing a pretty good job.

“I get it. It might be difficult, you know? After all, those movies about rich people falling in love with normal people are nothing but fiction. They usually can have whomever they want so they don’t care about having someone for a long time.” Okay now, that answer didn’t really help her, so she had to try and set the course in a different direction.

“I know. And well, I am really sure she’s interested in me, but I don’t see a way for me to end up in a good place.” Glimmer growled as if she was in pain in a pretty funny way that would have made her laugh if it weren’t for the fact that she was acting as a heart broken girl right now.

“Love is a bitch, girl. I tell you. Us, pretty girls, we have it hard.” The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. “But I don’t think you should give up. You said she’s interested in you, maybe you just have to play hard to get and maybe that would make her think about you more. I don’t know, but I think that she would be open to the idea of a stronger relationship with you. You’re already living with her and even if she’s one of those who has a different person in her bed every once in a while, having you living with her seems pretty hardcore for me.” She couldn’t help but chuckle again at her friend’s choice of words, but she knew that those words carried a lot of truth, even if the context her friend had was completely different from the real thing.

“But what if it is just sexual to her? Having me close would be better, right? I don’t think that living together means much, honestly.” She sighed with a sad expression on her face, one that she wasn’t faking now. She really did feel like, once the contract was signed, everything would be over and, after realizing that she wanted something more with the devil she lived with, that option was no good, so she couldn’t avoid feeling a little sad.

“That goes way above my knowledge in relationships and love, but I still think you have to play hard to get and maybe you will get some signals to know if she really wants something quick or if she would be in for a long ride.” She thought that her friend’s idea wasn’t so bad after all. Catra was really bad at hiding her feelings when she was taken by surprise so, maybe she just had to do a couple of things to surprise her and see how she acted, but what could she do? That had to be a question for later, because it was time to open the shop now.

A forced smile on her face, she got up with her friend and changed the sign of the door from closed to open. She greeted the first costumer and everyone that came in until peak hour was finished that day with the same forced smile. Years of practice made it easy.

Once everything had calmed down, a tall woman entered the shop. She looked quite strange, wearing a red dress that seemed too fancy and high heels that were too high, but the strangest part of her outfit was the medical mask she had on her face. Adora couldn’t help but think that maybe she was a doctor somewhere and she just forgot to take her mask off when she went to buy some coffee.

“Good afternoon, miss. What can I get you today?” She greeted leaving aside her thoughts on the woman.

“Hi…” The woman looked at her apron where her name tag was. “…Adora. Beautiful name.” She chuckled awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. There was something odd about that woman’s presence but she couldn’t tell exactly what it was.

“Thank you, miss…” She said with her unwavering smile, expecting the woman to provide her name and not letting through the fact that she felt awkward.

“Weaver. I just want a black coffee, please.” The blonde nodded and turned to look at Glimmer who was beside her and nodded as if understanding that she was asking her to serve the coffee. She was about to say something when the woman spoke again. “Also… if you could give me your number, that would be awesome too.” She heard her friend gasp loudly and turned to look at her to see that she had spilled the coffee on the floor.

“Um… well… I don’t see why not, but just give me a sec. I’ve got to clean this.” She looked at the woman’s eyes. She had an enticing look directed obviously towards her.

“Of course. I’m not in a hurry.” She kind of blushed a little and nodded quickly, leaving to go get a mop with her head messed up.

It was not the first time someone asked for her number, but the first one had been a devil she already knew, so this one could really be described as the first time a human was asking her for that.

Why had she said that she would give it to her? That made no sense. It was obvious that the woman wanted something between them to happen and she just didn’t feel like it. The only thing she felt about her was that odd feeling she gave. It was kind of the same feeling she had when Catra used her powers when she was angry. Uncomfortable… and also… kind of hot? No! She was losing her mind! She couldn’t even see the woman’s face! Then, what was it? It felt familiar and she could place where it came from, but she didn’t know how to describe it.

But wait, if she was going to play hard to get with Catra, maybe going on a date with that woman would have the desired effect. Even if she was against using someone like that, she just needed to try it. After all, once that woman knew how boring and plain she actually is, she would lose all interest in her and there would be no damage done. Right! She was a genius.

And so, she took a piece of paper from the back of the store and wrote her number before going out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So, this was chapter 12. Now all things are in full motion and this is gonna be a really wild ride.   
> See you tomorrow for chapter 13!


	13. Satanic Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora sets her plan on motion.

# Chapter 13 – Satanic Sadist

Adora got into Catra’s car with a tired look on her face that evening. It had been a busy day and Glimmer telling her over and over again how she definitely had to use that weird woman as some sort of bait to see if Catra actually wanted something else with her didn’t help her mood.

“Hey! Role reversal, I see.” The devil said as she got into the car, sighing.

“Yeah. Busy day.” She pressed the button to open the window on her side and then took a deep breath as the car started going.

“I hope you still have a little bit of energy left, because I was serious about teaching you how to drive. I’m not driving you every day anymore. I like to see your ass first thing in the morning, but it’s not worth it.” The cat girl spoke playfully and she chuckled awkwardly with a blush. Was her ass really that nice? ‘ _I mean… if a devil says so…_ ’ she thought.

“Okay, cool. I actually like to be independent…” She paused for a second and interrupted Catra when she was about to speak again. “And I also like to see your legs first thing in the morning…” Oh damn. She said something really weird. Legs? Why? She should have said ass too. She turned to see the devil beside her and saw that she was looking at her with a surprised face before she looked back at the road.

“Legs, huh? Kinky girl…” And at that moment, she could have sworn she saw the cat girl blush for a second. Was that a good thing? Maybe… It could be that she was horny and that’s it, which was not bad, but still… “Anyway. I’m gonna teach you in the manor. I know you’re not going to die from a car crash, but I don’t want to see your ass get hurt.” She was about to say something when she felt her phone buzzing on her jacket’s pocket. She took it out to see it was a message from that woman.

**_“Adora. This is Weaver. Sorry it took me so long to text you. I just finished work. Are you free tomorrow?”_** She read the message and then, instinctively turned to look at Catra, who stopped at a red light and was looking at her.

“Everything okay?” The devil asked her with an arched brow, and she couldn’t help but feel nervous.

She hoped to have a few more hours alone to decide if she was really going to use someone else as a tool to push her relationship with the girl beside her. Was it worth it? What if the older woman actually fell for her even though she was plain and boring? Would she be okay breaking someone’s heart just to get what she wanted? She was already going to hell, so bad deeds were no reason to worry, but she just didn’t know if she could. Her empathy wouldn’t let her.

But maybe she could be honest with one of them. She could tell Weaver how she wasn’t looking to have a romantic relationship, she could tell her she just wants friendship and she could tell Catra the opposite. Would it work? Maybe Weaver would lose interest in her and her little plan would crumble, but she just couldn’t hurt someone else like that. Still, she had to try.

**_“Hi miss Weaver. I’m free after 5 when I get out of work. What do you have in mind?”_** She replied quickly, thinking that it would be better to tell Weaver that she just wanted friendship face to face. Then, she turned to look at Catra and sighed before she started with her lie. “Yeah. All cool… just someone I met today.”

“A new coworker?” The devil looked at the road again and started going.

“Not really. A woman came in and asked for my number, so I gave it to her.” She said with a neutral expression, as if she was talking about the weather. The car suddenly stopped, startling her. She looked at the cat girl and saw that her face had a worried expression. It was certainly not what Adora was expecting and that’s why she felt a little bad, but she needed to do this.

“I see…” Catra said softly and then started driving again. For a minute the car was silent. Awkwardly silent. Adora almost took back what she said, thinking that maybe it would be better just to tell her that it was a joke. She really didn’t expect that kind of reaction from the devil. “Are you going on a date or what?” The silence was finally broken after what felt like an eternity and the blonde thought that it would be better to not back out. She had to keep going if she wanted to know how Catra felt about her so that she could change it in case it was not something good.

“Maybe. She was nice and…” What else could she tell her about the woman? They spoke for like a minute only and it was mostly about the coffee Weaver wanted. “… She has a nice body too...” Well, in essence, she wasn’t lying. The woman was well endowed for sure.

“Great legs, I assume.” The devil said playfully and Adora chuckled, feeling relieved that the awkwardness was going away. Also, she saw a great opportunity in that comment.

“Honestly, yes. Does that make you jealous?” The cat girl huffed and rolled her eyes and the blonde couldn’t help but smile at that reaction. She was obviously jealous.

“Oh, sure. I’m so jealous I’m going to ask Scorpia to follow you with her powers!” Adora could tell that she was being sarcastic and defensive and couldn’t help but laugh a little. If Catra was jealous, that meant she actually liked her, right? Why else would she be jealous? She had to like her. At least as a friend.

She felt her phone buzz again in her hand and saw the new text she had from Weaver.

**_“Well, I’ve been out of the game for a while, so I was just thinking about going to see a movie, but if you have something better in mind, we can do it. Whatever you want, Adora.”_** As she finished reading, she couldn’t help but look at Catra from the corner of her eye to see what kind of expression she had now. She was kind of surprised to see that said girl was doing the same and she couldn’t help but giggle. 

“You don’t have to be jealous. I’m gonna be all yours once I’m dead.” She said with a huge, genuine smile on her face. She was kind of enjoying seeing the devil like that.

“Sure… once you’re dead…” Suddenly, the cat girl looked worried again. Maybe she was taking it too far…

“But is going to be okay. I will still play with you after the date.” She said trying to reassure Catra while putting her left hand on the devil’s right one.

“Yeah… it’s going to be okay…” It kind of made her feel bad to see how worried the cat girl was, but something told her that it was not only about her date. Maybe she had another problem that she needed to solve right now and Adora was just adding more to it, making it all crumble at once.

Still, she couldn’t stop now. Her plan seemed to be working and it was actually kind of too late, since she had already accepted the date with Weaver and her social awkwardness would not let her get away with cancelling it. She had to endure it, get what she wanted and then, after it, she would worry about the damage she did. She had to be selfish at least once in her life and this was the time.

* * *

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Angella.” Bow was sitting in one of the couches in a small living room. In the couch next to him, the elder Angel was sipping her tea slowly, enjoying the flavors.

“That’s because you don’t know what might be coming, Bow.” The woman left the tea on the coffee table in front of her and then looked at the boy who had a frown on his face.

“Then tell me.” The woman nodded slowly and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Do you remember Mara?” The boy hummed and nodded. “Did you ever see her cause of death?” He shook his head. “She was supposed to die in the italic plague from the Black Death.”

“Why is that important? She’s dead already.”

“She didn’t die because of it. Catra killed her a couple of years after her wish was fulfilled.” She looked at the other angel, seeing him with a puzzle look on his face. “Bow, the italic plague happened a hundred years after her wish.” He frowned in confusion.

“I still don’t get why that is important.”

“That’s just a precedent. Immortal humans might exist at some point if neither heaven nor hell are set to do something.” There was a brief silence while she took another sip from her tea. “When you met Adora, do you remember what you told me her cause of death was going to be?” The boy nodded.

“Lung deficiency. Her lungs are going to get worse every day until they collapse. Rather uncommon, honestly, but not impossible. Why?”

“Because a lung deficiency takes decades to kill someone. It’s something you’re born with and it should start to show after the first ten years of someone’s life. I did some research on it once I found out. I thought that maybe she just didn’t know because she had never taken any medical tests for it, but then I went with her and I got her checked for a lot of things, trying to mask the real reason why I wanted her to take those tests. I told the doctor that I was her adoptive mother and just today he called me to tell me that everything is okay. She’s as healthy as someone around her age should be.”

“And you’re thinking that maybe she won’t die because of her lung deficiency?” Angella nodded. “Would that be why god sent us to not let Catra take her soul?” The woman shrugged.

“I don’t know, but at the same time, I don’t think so. Last time, Catra was the solution for a possible immortal situation. This time, it might be the same. The problem is: last time Catra signed the contract as soon as she was summoned. If what you told me is the truth, then Adora might already know that she can specify when she wants to die, and if she tells Catra that she wants to die until her cause of death happens, then Adora would be basically immortal.”

“And what does that have to do with you telling Glimmer that we’re angels? It seems that Adora’s immortality would be Catra’s problem. Maybe even madam Razz’s problem, but not us. And certainly not Glimmer’s. Besides, this is all just an assumption. There’s no way we can confirm that. Her lung deficiency could be different somehow. We’re not experts on human anatomy nor diseases.”

“You’re right. But if my assumption is correct, we would be dealing with a war between heaven and hell. Everyone would want to have the immortal human. If it comes to that, I fear that Glimmer would be involved somehow, and I can’t allow that. If she knows, I think it could be easier to explain why we would need her to stay home at certain times. At least when we know that angels might move, since we can’t feel devils anymore.”

“Are you also going to tell her about Adora’s possible immortality?”

“That’s another problem. Now that you told me about how Adora wanted to kill herself, I fear that, if Glim hears about this theory, she would tell her by accident and then Adora would try to do it again to test it. I wouldn’t want her to get hurt. I’ve really grown to love her, you know?”

“I get it, I feel the same. Maybe we can leave that one out. I’m still not fully convinced that you should tell her, but if that’s what you want, I support you.” The woman put her hand on Bow’s shoulder and smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you, Bow. For everything.” He put his hand over hers and smiled too, still dubious about what her mother figure wanted to do.

* * *

_“How’s everything going on your side, Shadow Weaver?”_ A black hole was opened in the middle of the living room where a woman was sitting in one of the couches. The room was spacious and looked quite comfy but modern. The hole in said room was tiny and only a voice could be heard from it.

“It’s all coming together, don’t worry.” The woman had a glass of wine on her hand and was sitting with her legs crossed. “You know I don’t fail.” She took a sip from her wine.

_“Were you able to get rid of that human’s awful scars? I don’t want them to be a problem when you’re getting closer to the immortal human.”_ The woman heard a thunder roaring in the distance and got up to get close to the window.

“You don’t have to worry about anything. It’s not the first time I’ve done this for you and you know my methods. You should be more worried about your part of the job.” She took another sip from her wine as she heard the answer coming through the hole.

_“Don’t talk to me like that! I might not be able to go to earth now, but I am still your master and you have to remember that I can and will punish you if you keep this behavior.”_ She saw a few drops of water falling on the windows and sighed softly.

“I know. Still, you don’t have to worry about my part. It will take me a couple of days, but you can consider it done.” She finished her wine and turned to leave the glass on the coffee table.

_“I hope so, for your own good. Maybe it would be better if you could work a little faster. If we don’t get her, Weaver, I will not think twice when I make you disappear from existence.”_ The black hole closed and she huffed, taking her phone from the coffee table and walking back to the window, watching the rain falling.

The woman felt a buzz on her hand that came from her phone and took a look at it. She knew who it was. After all, she only had one person in that phone.

**_“A movie sounds nice. Do you have one in mind?”_** She smiled with malice and couldn’t contain a chuckle as she thought about how to answer.

“ ** _I don’t. Why don’t you pick one? I’m sure I will like whatever you choose. You seem like an interesting girl, you must have good taste_**.” She replied with that wicked smile and then turned to look at the window again, watching the rain falling on the garden. “Easier than I thought.” There was another buzz and she looked at her phone again.

**_“Well, I don’t know much about movies. Maybe we can choose one once we are there.”_** She growled in annoyance at the answer she got. That girl could quickly become a pain in the ass if she was not careful. She decided to sit on the couch again before answering.

**_“Sure. Still, you’re going to be the one choosing. It’s been ages since I last watched a movie, so I don’t know what’s good anymore.”_** She tried to reply as lovely as she could, smiling to herself at the result before pressing the sent button.

**_“Oh, well. Maybe you should pick the movie then. If it’s going to be your first after a while, I want you to enjoy it.”_** She felt her heart skip a beat when she read the text. Why was that stupid human being so considerate to her? It was disgusting… right?

**_“Ok then, but don’t be mad at me when it turns out to be the worst movie you’ve ever seen.”_** She tried to be as nice as she could. Just having a conversation through texts with her was proving a challenge, she couldn’t start to think about how it would be once they were face to face. How could she hide her disgust over the girl’s emotions?

**_“Hahaha, don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you. I know you just want to have a good time.”_** That girl was so sweet that she felt her body getting diabetes. A disadvantage to having a human body, maybe. That could also explain how weird her body was feeling now. There was a weird and faster than normal pumping in her heart and her whole body felt warmer than before, but not in a horny way she knew. Human bodies sure were crazy.

**_“Okay. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet at the theater_**?” She sent that text trying to cut the conversation short. It had proven to be a harder challenge than what she thought. It might even take more time than what she had anticipated with how dubious the girl seemed to be at times.

**_“I can meet you there. I’m gonna be taking my friend’s car to work tomorrow, so I wouldn’t know where to leave it if you pick me up. Hahaha.”_** She couldn’t help but sigh in relief at that answer. Picking her up meant a longer conversation and she was not up to that.

**_“Good then. I’m gonna take a shower, but I’ll see you tomorrow… unless you wanna see me in the shower.”_** Maybe with that she could sped up the process of getting the girl to fall for her. After all, humans were just horny beasts.

She waited for an answer when she saw that her message was read, but nothing came immediately, so she decided to go and actually take a shower.

If the girl hadn’t answered her text with a horny one, maybe her mission could be more difficult than she thought. Could that girl be special? After all, she was supposed to be immortal. Sex might not be the way to get through her, a thing that kind of dampened her mood. What else could she use if sex was not the answer? Nice feelings of love? Sure. Even thinking about it was disgusting.

Once out of the shower, she looked at her phone again and saw that she had a new text.

**_“Hahaha, maybe not. It would be too fast… but I’ll see you tomorrow. Not naked, obviously…”_** And oh, fuck. Her mission just got harder with just a few words. Sex was out of the question in short term, meaning she had to think of something else.

Taking a deep breath, she fell defeated on her bed. Hard was a word she had always known. After all, it was never easy being one of Hordak’s demons. She just hoped that Hordak’s plan worked, because if it did, he would make her a devil and she would stop taking orders from him all the time. She could even create her own demons and give them orders. And if the plan didn’t worked, then she hoped that Lucifer would kill him before he could kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with chapter 13. This world has finally started moving!   
> There's a little detail about Weaver's character here that I will explain here since I couldn't find a way to write about it in the story without it sounding like sensless exposition. So, Hordak asks: “Were you able to get rid of that human’s awful scars?" and that is because I took the name "Shadow Weaver" very literally and, in my head, I imagined her being an entity with no body, having to use a corpse that she would mold into her own mental image of herself. Basically, the corpse she's using had some very awful scars in the face, which is why Hordak asked her that. Very disturbing, honestly, but that was my way of finding a good reason as to why Weaver would wear a mask in this world (at least for these two chapters).   
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far.   
> See you tomorrow for chapter 14!


	14. I Am God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra has a cathartic realization. Kind of...

# Chapter 14 – I Am God

After teaching Adora how to drive and making her a fake driver’s license (that she had to swear to her it was not fake so the girl could take it), Catra said that she was still tired and went to sleep, which was, of course, bullshit. She did want to play some games, but at the same time, she felt like she needed to think about why she felt so… uncomfortable when the blonde told her that she was going on a date.

She told herself that it was because the human having dates would decrease their time playing, but she could tell that she was lying to herself. She obviously cared about their time together, but it had nothing to do with games. And if it didn’t then, what was it?

She thought about human feelings and decided to use her newfound tool called internet to do a quick search on them. Nothing seemed like what she was feeling, or maybe she just wouldn’t accept it.

She searched for what friendship meant and then searched for the meaning of relationships, then lovers, then sex partners. Some of them where described almost the same or only gave her the meaning of the words without explaining them and it only got her more confused than before.

When morning came and she realized she had accomplished nothing by thinking, she decided to go and talk to Angela and Bow about her other problem.

After dressing herself, she went to the huge garage and took the cover off of an old chopper bike that was there right next to the car, putting on the helmet that was beside it and getting on it, she started driving towards Bow’s workplace, since she didn’t know where Angela worked or lived.

Just when she got there, she saw the man she was looking for getting out of the building. He looked like he was in a hurry to get out of there and she thought it was weird since it was really early in the morning.

“Bow!” She yelled loud enough for him to hear her and he approached her quickly.

“Hey, Catra. I’m sorry, but I’m in a hurry, I’ve got…” Catra shushed him and he just took a deep breath with a worried look on his face.

“I don’t care. I want you to take me to Angela. If you’re really in a hurry, at least tell me where I can find her.” The man looked at her surprised before answering.

“I’m actually going there right now. What do you need from her? We…” She made him shut up again.

“I thought you were in a hurry. Just get into your car and I’ll follow you, I’ll explain once we’re there.” He nodded without saying anything and started to walk towards a car that was parked in front of the building.

After a few minutes of driving, they got out of downtown and into the residential area, where they parked in front of a house. Outside of it, Angela was standing there with a girl she had also seen before. She was Adora’s coworker (the one she recognized as “sparkles” since she didn’t know her name), which meant that the blonde would be handling the store by herself today. She was going to be dead tired by the end of her shift, for sure.

When Catra approached Angela, the fallen angel looked at Bow with an arched brow, but he only shrugged. The devil turned to look at Sparkles who was looking at her with a surprised face.

“Catra. Nice to see you. What brings you here?” She spoke as polite as she could. 

“We need to talk, right now.” Angela looked at Bow again but he didn’t say anything nor moved, he just looked at her with a worried look.

“Okay… But there’s something we need to do before that. It won’t take long so, please bear with us.” She finally answered after thinking about it for a couple seconds, a frown on her face and a soft tone on her voice.

“Fine, but it better be quick.” It kind of surprised the woman hearing and seeing Catra worried as she was, but she didn’t say anything else and they all just entered the house, where Angela led them to the living room.

Once everyone was seated, there was an awkward silence that lasted a few seconds before Glimmer spoke.

“Aren’t you Adora’s… girlfriend?” She asked the devil and said being couldn’t help but smile widely, unconsciously.

“Yes. The love of her life.” The girl just arched a brow at that answer and, before she could say anything else, Angela spoke.

“Okay then, first of all Catra, before we talk, we are going to tell my daughter all about us. I think that you might already know why.” Now it was time for the hellish girl to look at her with an arched brow that quickly turned into a very surprised expression on her face, then she nodded.

For a few minutes, Angela and Bow told Glimmer about who they were and why were they there and some other things that Catra didn’t hear, being too occupied thinking about how could they already know if Razz hadn’t come back to her with an answer from god. She could also be misunderstanding the situation and maybe Angela just knew something she didn’t, something that was about to become a real pain in the ass.

The conversation between the angels and the girl dragged on for like thirty minutes in which the girl asked a lot of things, just like Adora did with her at the beginning, the only difference being how sparkles didn’t seem to believe what they were telling her, a thing that kept going for a while until she couldn’t hold it anymore.

“For fuck’s sake, just show her the fucking wings, Bow. You’re already telling her everything, there’s no reason not to show her.” Everyone looked at her and then at Bow, who just nodded and stood up, letting his wings out.

Sparkles gasped loudly and looked frozen for a few seconds, looking at him with her mouth wide open. The wings disappeared and he sat again.

“I can’t believe it…” The little girl spoke almost as if she was out of breath. Angela was about to say something, but sparkles kept talking. “Take your shirt off, give it to me and show me your back!” She demanded with a wavering tone, as if she was afraid, a thing that Catra found hilarious, but she did her best not to laugh.

“Glim…” Bow started talking but was stopped by Angela, who put her hand on his shoulder and nodded at him. He stood up and did as the little girl asked.

“Now, while I’m looking at your back, let them out again.” The man did as his friend asked and another gasp filled the silence of the room. “This is… no way…” The girl suddenly turned to look at Catra with that surprised look and she couldn’t help but look back at her with a frown. “And you already knew about this, which means that you are…” The devil interrupted her before she could finish.

“I am god.” She said with a huge grin on her face and then started laughing when she heard sparkles’ gasp.

“Catra, please.” The elder angel said as she let out a sigh and put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “She’s just a devil.” The little girl turned to look at her with a frightened look.

“ ** _A_** devil? How many are there?” She said in a whisper.

“Four. But I’m unique, girl. Unlike your angels here. They even share the same powers while we all have different ones. We’re superior.” The devil saw Bow face-palming himself and couldn’t help but laugh again.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Catra stopped laughing immediately as the girl asked that since she wanted to hear the answer too.

“There is… will be a little bit of trouble and I think that the best way to make sure you’re safe is by telling you the truth before it starts. “ As soon as she finished, the devil couldn’t help but ask:

“So you already know about Adora’s immortality.” Bow face-palmed himself again, Angela just massaged her temples as she took a deep breath and Glimmer looked at her with her eyes and mouth wide open. 

“I… didn’t want Glim to know about that…” She looked at the woman after what she said with a frown.

“Why?” The little girl beat her to ask that and so she just waited for an answer.

“We know that Adora is going through a difficult time and if she knew about this it would be harder for her, and you know, Glim, I love you exactly how you are, but you have no filter when you talk.” The fallen angel answered her and that’s when it hit Catra that Adora was about to kill herself when they met, so she could try again to test if she was really immortal in her desperation.

“What is she going through? She hasn’t said anything.” Angela instinctively looked at the devil as if she wanted her to come up with something and she had the perfect answer.

“She’s about to sell her soul to me in exchange for a shit ton of money. I haven’t been able to sign the contract since I haven’t gotten all of it yet.” She answered almost instantly, thanking his father for her proficiency to lie.

“Oh… that’s why you’re living with her in a huge mansion… That explains a lot…” Everyone in the room except for Glimmer sighed with relief. “I finally understand Adora’s conversation from yesterday! When she said she wanted a deeper connection with you she meant that she already wanted her money and it would mean that you would have her soul!” Now everyone looked at Glimmer with surprise and Catra felt what she thought was real embarrassment for the first time in her life, so she tried to change the course of the conversation.

“Yeah… sure… but…” She fidgeted in her seat for a second before she remembered what she had come for. “Whatever. The reason I came is because of Adora’s immortality too. I wanted to know what you think god is going to do about that.”

“I was right then. Adora’s going to ask to live until her natural life is over.” Angela spoke with worry.

“Most likely. She already knows she can do that, so I don’t see why she wouldn’t want to live more. In that case, this situation is going to be a whole lot different than the one we had with Mara. I mean, I take it you knew about that one too, since you seem to be pretty observant. And by you I mean Angela, not you Bow. You’re kind of dumb.” The man sighed in annoyance as Glimmer tried to hold a chuckle.

“Yes. I had a theory, but I wasn’t sure until now. It was because of you that Mara didn’t live almost two hundred years, which made me think that maybe the way we saw our mission was wrong. Maybe we were not sent to stop you from taking her soul, but to help you secure it. That would mean that this time our task is the same.” Catra and Bow stood still, surprised by Angela’s words while Glimmer just looked at her with worry.

“Does that mean you want Adora dead, mom?” The little girl asked almost in a whisper and the fallen angel just shook her head, but before she could answer, the devil did.

“No. She wants Adora to live naturally, which means that she is going to die at some point, but not because of any divine intervention. Am I wrong?” The woman shook her head again with a smile this time.

“You’re right. I love the girl, you know that.” She spoke while looking at her daughter with a reassuring smile and a hand in the girl’s shoulder. “I want to help her. We all want. That’s why we’re here now.” Glimmer smiled at her for a second and then turned to look at the black haired girl.

“Aren’t you supposed to be evil like, I don’t know, devils or demons?” Sparkles asked her with confusion in her face.

“Oh yeah, I’m the greater evil. I was about to go to the bathroom as an excuse to go into your room and pee in your sock drawer.” Everyone made a disgusted expression as the devil laughed loudly.

“Okay, that’s pretty bad but, if that’s the worst you can come up with, I guess you’re not really evil.” Now everyone else chuckled but Catra, who turned to look at the wall with a blush on her face.

“I can be evil… I was just… joking…” There was a little silence in the room for a couple of seconds until Angela kept the conversation going.

“Well, Catra, about what god could do, let me be honest with you, I know a lot of things he might do and at the same time I don’t have the slightest idea. God is… unpredictable.” The devil nodded with a disappointed expression. “What I do know is that we will help you with this, as I said before.”

“I thought you said that as a realization only. I never imagined that a couple of pure angels would be willing to help a filthy devil like me.” She spoke playfully.

“Honestly, amongst the devils, I think you’re the only one who can keep Adora safe in this situation. Scorpia is not fit for taking decisions, Entrapta doesn’t care and Hordak would use her against god instead of helping her. If a battle starts, I’m really thankful that you’re the one here.” Catra looked at her with a surprised expression and a slight blush, not believing what just came out of Angela’s mouth. No one aside from Scorpia had ever said good things about her like that. Was that even a praise? Who cares? It felt like that and it felt good.

“And why are you so sure about me helping her? I could have a different plan up my sleeve.” She turned her expression to a frown as soon as she realized how her face muscles had moved without her permission.

“You wouldn’t have come here if you had a plan and you wouldn’t be asking me that.” The devil nodded at the angel’s words. “I can tell you like her, even if I don’t know how much. I don’t think you’re going to take advantage of her.” Now the dark haired girl blushed hard. How dare that angel tell her that? She didn’t like no human! Even if said human was beautiful, considerate, funny and had the nicest piece of ass she had seen in a while. Okay… maybe she did like her… but just a little!

“Whatever! If you don’t know what god might do, then I’m done here.” She stood up and looked at the fallen angel. “If you really want to help me, I will contact you when I need you.” She started walking towards the door without waiting for an answer, covering her embarrassed face with one hand.

She opened the door and quickly walked towards her bike, sitting on it as soon as she got to it. She banged her head against the handle bar and growled. She felt the need for a cigarette, a nasty little thing she had gotten addicted to the last time she was on earth and that she thought she would never taste again. She made a box appear out of thin air, not caring about the fact that making it appear there meant that it disappeared from somewhere else nor the fact that someone might have seen her. A lighter appeared next and as quickly as her hands allowed her, she took one out and lighted it up, sucking as hard as she could that nicotine she craved.

“Catra, wait!” She heard sparkles’ voice coming from the house and turned to look at the girl who was running towards her. “I want to ask you a couple of things and we might not meet again.” She exhaled loudly, letting the smoke get out of her lungs.

“What do you want? I can’t make two contracts at the same time.” The pink haired girl coughed a little because of the smoke and the devil smirked. “Can’t handle a little smoke?”

“Shut up! And I don’t want a contract. I want to talk about Adora.” Catra changed her expression to a serious one as she sucked on her cigarette again.

“What about her? I thought you would have too many questions for your mom. This seems less interesting than that.” She let out the smoke again as the girl beside her moved her hand in front of her face to cover her nose.

“I do have a lot of questions, but like I said, I don’t know when I will see you again. My mom is going to be here all day. Besides, I just want to be sure of something, I won’t take a lot of your time.” Catra tossed her half smoked cigarette to the floor and stepped on it.

“You know, just yesterday a lady called me and tried to sell me something and she said the exact same thing. Let me tell you: she did take a long time.”

“I’ll make it quick, I promise.” The devil nodded and the girl continued. “Well, now that I know your true relationship with Adora, I just want to know what will happen after she signs the contract.”

“Weren’t you paying attention back there? That’s literally the thing we were just talking about.” Glimmer sighed in annoyance.

“That’s not what I mean. I want to know what will happen between you and her.” Catra nodded and lowered her head in thought for a couple of seconds.

“I will go back to hell and then we will never see each other again until I come back to take her soul once she’s dead.” She looked at sparkles again and saw her with a dubious expression.

“Okay then… I’m going to tell you this and… please don’t tell Adora I told you…” The devil nodded. “I need you to promise me that you won’t tell her.” Catra couldn’t help but growl in annoyance.

“Sure, I promise I won’t tell her anything.” Glimmer looked at her with a stern look and then spoke again.

“Yesterday Adora told me that she wanted to have a deeper relationship with you. She really likes you and… I’m just telling you this because now I know you will disappear, but she was really sad about you going away.” The devil couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t even know how to feel about that. “I don’t know why or how, but she really wanted something else with you and, at the time, I thought it was completely possible, but now… I just don’t know how it could work. Still, I wouldn’t like to see Adora sad. And just today, I saw you blushing when my mom implied that you like her too so…” The little girl took a little pause to arrange her thoughts, a pause that Catra appreciated since there was a mess inside her head right now. “If you really like her and there’s nothing you can do, could you please just try not to hurt her? She’s always showing how strong she is, but I know she gets hurt easily so, please, don’t do that. I know you’re not evil, I can tell.” For a second they were both silently looking at each other until the little girl turned and started walking towards her house, leaving a baffled devil behind.

Only one thing was on Catra’s mind: Happiness. Why? She didn’t know, but she was sure it was that and that was kind of scary for her. She should have learned more about emotions and feelings instead of learning every human language. It would have been more helpful now.

Still, unconsciously, she already knew what her next move would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 14. This one was, honestly, one of my favorite chapters to write.   
> What happened to Adora's date? We will be seeing that tomorrow. And I hope you're ready for a disturbing time, because you're going to get it.   
> Anyway, we're almost at the chapter where this fic earns that M rating it has and I'm really excited for that.   
> Thank you so much for all your support and kindness. I am truly grateful to all of you for reading this story and I really hope you keep enjoying it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.   
> See you tomorrow for chapter 15!


	15. Demonic Perversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora's date ends with a very dark tone.

# Chapter 15 – Demonic Perversion

It had been a very tiring day. Managing the store on her own was always a pain. She was grateful it was just a tiny coffee shop with no more than fifty or so clients a day, otherwise, she would have killed herself long ago.

Anyway, the torture was over now and she could go to her date for another torturous situation. What an amazing life she had! Well… she kind of created that awful situation by herself, so she couldn’t complain about it.

As she drove towards the movie theater, she thought about what she would tell to Weaver once she arrived. The thing that frightened her the most was the thought of the woman getting really mad at her and telling her about how selfish and stupid she was. It was a frightening thought because it was true. Or at least she thought that. Why was dealing with people so hard?

She remembered Weaver’s text in which she offered her to basically see her naked in the shower and then she felt a little bit of hope. Maybe the woman only wanted a casual fling and therefore, she wouldn’t be really mad when she knew that she was only looking for friendship. Could the opposite happen? Maybe… but she needed to have hope.

She almost crashed against a truck since she wasn’t focusing on the road and decided to stop thinking about it. At least until she had to actually face the situation. Otherwise, she would end up in an accident. Driving was easy, but without enough practice, a lot of things could go wrong.

After a few minutes, she arrived and parked as close as she could to the theater. Even before she got out of the car, she could see a figure that resembled the woman she was supposed to meet there. She didn’t have that mask covering half of her face like last time and was dressed more casually too. She couldn’t deny that the woman was… pleasant to the eyes. But still, she was just not her type. Or was she? She had never even thought about having a type. What was her type? As soon as she thought about it, the image of a certain devil came to her mind and she just shook her head quickly as to let that thought go, at least for now.

She finally found the courage to get out of the car and walk towards the woman. Before she was at her side, the woman smiled at her with a really warm smile that made her feel even worse about the situation she had put herself into.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I forgot my coworker had the day off today and I had to close the shop.” The woman shook her head, still showing her that smile.

“Don’t worry, I just got here a couple minutes ago.” Weaver offered her arm as if telling her to cling to it and she froze for a second. “Shall we go?” As if on instinct, she clung to the woman’s arm and they both started walking.

Would it be okay for her to tell Weaver about her only-friendship-policy until the date was over? The woman looked like she was happy and she wanted to have a good time, how could she ruin that? But, wouldn’t it be worse if she waits? She had seen and heard about that on TV shows and movies and she had heard about that a lot from friends too. Waiting always made things worse. Everyone said that.

But then again, there was a possibility that Weaver would think she’s lame and she would never need to have that conversation since the woman would just leave her there. That was, honestly, the best scenario she could think about. And now that she knew god actually existed, she had to pray for it to happen.

And so, she decided to wait.

“So, which one do you think is good?” The woman suddenly asked her, taking her out of her thoughts and bringing her back to the theater where they were standing in front of the listing of movies they had.

“I don’t know, but I told you I would let you choose, so I will.” She tried to smile as nicely as she could, trying to push back all the other thoughts for now and maybe have some fun.

“I’m not sure either, but the only one that is close to start is that one…” The woman signaled a movie that had a very generic title she had never heard about. “What do you say?”

“Sure. If you think you’re going to enjoy it, let’s go with that one.” She saw Weaver blush lightly and thought about how that wasn’t good. What if, just like her with Catra, when Weaver thought about her type, it was her that came to the woman’s mind? Was love at first sight really… real? She prayed to god it wasn’t. At least for this situation.

“Okay then. I’ll go get the tickets.” Adora let go of her arm and looked for a place to sit while she waited.

Weaver was feeling things she couldn’t even describe. She felt warmth on her chest that made her feel powerful, but at the same time, she felt her limbs weak. And it happened every time the blonde girl was nice to her. It was fucking disgusting… or not? No, it was. Awfully disgusting. Maybe that was why she felt like that. So awful her body was starting to decay.

She wanted to escape and just tell Hordak that it was not possible to secure the girl’s soul because of something Catra did to prevent it. It sounded stupid, but she could come up with something good if she had a little bit of time.

At the same time, she wanted to stay. Something in her mind kept telling her to do everything in her power to make the human girl praise her and be nice to her. It was the most horrendous thought she had had in her life.

Unable to calm her thoughts, the line for the tickets grew short and suddenly, she stood there in front of the teenager selling the tickets and bought two for a different movie since the one she had originally thought had sold out.

Now she had another problem. That movie wouldn’t start until half an hour from now. Those were thirty minutes in which she would have to talk to Adora. Thirty minutes of torture for her soul.

Once she paid for the tickets, she looked for the human and saw her sitting in one of the tables in front of the candy bar. The girl looked worried and had a big frown on her face, a thing that worried her. Why should she get worried over a mere human? It was stupid.

“Hey.” She called the girl and she turned to look at her with a warm smile. That damned smile. “It seems that the movie we picked was actually more famous than we thought so, I had to buy tickets for a different one. We will have to wait half an hour though.” She spoke apologetically, putting her façade of a nice woman on again.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Maybe we can talk while we wait…” The frown was present again on the blonde’s face and she felt a shiver down her spine. She started to think about a possibility she hadn’t even considered; what if Catra told the human about her? Could this be a threat to attack her? No, it couldn’t be. Adora didn’t strike her as someone who would do something like that. “You know, I only know your last name. Is your first name a really common one and you hate it or why did you introduce yourself with your last name?” The girl smiled again and she let go of a breath she didn’t even realized she was holding in.

“I have a very weird name. My father was… is an asshole.” She said that last bit almost biting her tongue so that the hatred didn’t come out through her façade.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad. I have a friend named Bow. It can’t be worse.” She couldn’t help but open her eyes widely only to blink quickly and get back to her mask.

“Bow…” She blurted out unconsciously and immediately covered her mouth with one hand. “I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of him, I just…” She was interrupted by the blonde’s chuckle and couldn’t help but blush. A word out of time usually meant punishment for her and that’s why she apologized quickly out of reflex. It felt really embarrassing for her knowing that she had done that with a human girl.

“Don’t worry. I was the first one telling him about how weird his name is. But I really want to know your name, you know? Calling you by your last name makes me feel like I’m with a teacher or something like that.” Adora giggled after her comment and she felt that weird warmth in her chest again.

“I’m Shadow. Shadow Weaver. I believe it is the weirdest name you will hear.” Her heart on her mouth, she waited for the human’s response. It was weird. Why did she feel so nervous now?

“Well, I don’t think it’s the weirdest, but it has something good too. I mean, I don’t think there are a lot of ‘Shadows’ in the world. In a way, it’s a very unique name. I think that’s beautiful.” Her heart was now pounding as if it wanted to get out of her chest and she could feel her blush as if it was burning her face.

She had been alive for millennia. She had interacted with hundreds of humans while she did Hordak’s bidding. She had engaged in dozens of fake relationships over the years. Yet, she had never been told something as nice as how her name was beautiful and unique.

Everyone wanted her body and saw her as a toy. That was the kind of relationship she had always had with humans. She made them fall in love through sex only to vanish one day, leaving instructions on how to find her, which was by summoning Hordak. That was her whole purpose.

She knew all the times they told her how much they loved her were nothing but fake. They did it not to upset her, only for them to still have that piece of meat they craved. It never came from their heart, as it always happened right after they had sex.

They fell in love with her body, not with her, and she was okay with it. They told her what they thought she wanted to hear so that they could still have that sex toy they desired, and she was okay with it.

Now, everything was different.

A girl who hadn’t even kissed her was being really nice to her for no reason. She didn’t want sex. She didn’t ask for money. She just saw her as a person… even if she didn’t know how wrong she was about that. She was a demon, the most feared one amongst them.

At that moment, she felt something inside her break. She didn’t know what, but it felt like something she couldn’t repair. An injury that was not physical and that would not disappear once she returned to her demon form. 

She felt a sudden surge of panic crawling in her back.

She remembered what she had to do and the thoughts she was having were taking her towards a different direction.

Her feelings, those filthy human feelings, were circling around her head, telling her what to do and at the same time, telling her not to do it. They told her to stop, but they told her to keep going.

She couldn’t help it anymore and excused herself to go to the bathroom. As she walked quickly, the voices intensified. They almost yelled on her head.

**_“What is that nonsense you’re thinking?”_** One of her voices said.

_“She’s the only one who has been nice to you without asking for anything in return.”_ Another voice answered.

As she entered a stall in the bathroom, the voices got even louder in her head. She felt dizzy as she had never felt before.

**_“You’re a demon. The strongest amongst them. Don’t be a fool. A filthy human will always have a reason for being nice to someone. You cannot believe that bullshit. No one is selfless.”_** The first voice said again. 

_“She hasn’t asked for anything. She didn’t even have to come today. She doesn’t want sex. She is selfless.”_ The second voice spoke between weeps in her mind.

**_“And what? You feel like you like her now? You’re more stupid than you think. You’re a demon! You follow orders. You were not created with the ability to love. You’re a tool!”_ **

She kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up nothing but bile.

_“What if I don’t want to be a tool? I hate Hordak. I hate hell. I hate my life.”_

Once she finished throwing up, she sat on the cold floor, looking at the plastic wall of the stall while she breathed heavily and slowly.

**_“What you want doesn’t matter. It never has. You weren’t created to want, but to please. Don’t let a girl fool you.”_ **

She hugged her knees as she started to cry silently.

“ _It’s not just about that girl… I want to live… to truly live…”_

She tried to calm her tears, thinking that this was not the time to fall apart, but it was impossible.

And so, for almost ten minutes until Adora went to find her, she kept crying on the floor, hearing the voices fighting in her head as she couldn’t pick a side to crown it as a winner.

* * *

When Catra went back to the mansion, she went straight to the living room and sat in the smallest couch that she had moved to be in front of the TV.

She immediately summoned her demons and sent them to hell. Not even she knew why.

Her mind was kind of a mess right now. She needed to think about everything that she knew without being interrupted.

Gaining allies in her quest to protect Adora was good. Knowing that not even Angela knew what god could do was not so good, but it wasn’t unexpected.

The hardest pill to swallow was the fact that Adora seemed to like her. Why or how? She didn’t know, but it happened and it made her question herself; did she like the human girl?

They hadn’t spent a lot of time together. Not even a week had passed since the blonde summoned her so, why was that question so hard to answer? It should be an easy “no”! It was impossible for a devil to like a human. Or was it?

Adora was… different. Good different. Great different, actually.

After listening about how the blonde had lived, she couldn’t believe how great she was.

Selfless, funny, easy-going, beautiful. Those were the only words that came to her mind when she tried to think about the girl. Not a hint of hate, resentment or regret could be seen on her. But she knew the truth about her past and it weighted on her for some reason. She also knew how the girl felt about her life.

Even after going through hell, the blonde had never changed her positive traits. Always selfless to help others when she was the one needing help. Always showing a smile to not worry anyone. Always fun to be with even when she wasn’t feeling good. Always gorgeous, even without the need of makeup. That was how she could describe the girl. The only living being she could describe in such a beautiful way. Why?

Not “why was she describing her like that” but, “why was it so hard for herself to accept the simple fact that she liked Adora”. It was painfully obvious. Why did she tried so hard to cover it up? Right, because she’s a devil and the blonde is only a human.

It was impossible, just like Sparkles had told her.

As soon as the contract was signed, she had to go. She couldn’t be important in the human’s life, even if she really wanted.

Could there be a way? Lucifer would never allow it and she was sure god wouldn’t either.

After having coming up all this way, there was only one thing she could do, and it was to break the rules without caring about the punishment she would receive. And she was left with only one question after coming that far; was Adora worth the punishment? 

She didn’t even know what the punishment was. No one had ever been punished before.

Sure, Lucifer was not as powerful as god, but he was pretty close to him. Would he kill her? Would he kill them both? Was she actually thinking about breaking the rules for a relationship with a human? Was she going insane? What the fuck was happening to her!?

For starters, Sparkles only told her that the blonde wanted something else with her, but she didn’t say what it was. What if it was friendship? Was a punishment worth for only friendship? No, she wanted more. She wanted to have the human’s body, to lick her, eat her, kiss her, hug her… Now she was going insane. Why were feelings such a hard thing!?

But if Adora did want the same thing she wanted… she felt like a punishment wouldn’t matter. Death would be welcomed if she could have the blonde in her arms soon. After all, she didn’t know what was going to happen to her, and that was another problem.

God’s answer could come at any moment and, depending on it, it could change everything. If she wanted to be with Adora, it had to be before the answer.

Fuck everything! She knew the blonde wanted to have sex with her and she wanted it too. Even if the human didn’t want a relationship the same way she did, that would be enough for her. Punishment be damned! She was sure of what she felt and what she had to do and, even if she was a little hesitant about it, she was pretty sure that the other girl wanted the same.

She had made up her mind. Once Adora came back to the mansion, she was going to fuck her silly. All night, non-stop sex, of course. If she was going to die, it had to be worth it. And she was sure it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And well... this was chapter 15.  
> Where are we going with this? Am I an asshole who doesn't want anyone to be happy? Will Catra really do what she wants? You will know tomorrow when I'm back with chapter 16.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story!


	16. Hell Has Broken Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora faces her feelings... kind of...

# Chapter 16 – Hell Has Broken Loose

When Adora got back home, she was welcomed with darkness. There was not a single light in the whole mansion. Everything was silent, as if no one had been ever there.

Right by the entrance, she could see a motorcycle with a helmet hanging from the handle bar.

She parked the car where Catra usually left it so that Kyle could move it later and then got out, walking towards the front door with a knot on her throat and fear growing on her stomach.

As she opened the door, she felt a shiver all over her body. Cold sweat was running down her forehead while her body felt heavier and heavier. She couldn’t see anything, but by how she remembered things to be, she tried to turn on the light of the entrance.

Her hand found the switch after a couple of failed attempts and the entrance was lit, letting her see a little bit more inside the mansion. The dark, huge, scary and lonely mansion.

Had Catra returned to hell without her knowing? It seemed as if no one was in the house.

She took off her jacket and left it on the rack next to the door, yelling the devil’s name to see if she would come out and explain what was happening, but as expected, there was no answer.

Her footsteps resonated with echo in the hallway as she walked towards the living room, where she expected to find the cat-girl playing, with the lights out and so invested in it that she didn’t hear her name being called, but once she got there and turned on the light, she saw nothing but the furniture and the games scattered through the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary. Still, very unsettling.

Turning towards the stairs, she started walking to go to her room. Maybe something happened and Catra would explain her everything in the morning. After all, the devil had been acting strange since the previous day.

Before she got to the stairs, she heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like a splash. She remembered the lizard-man who played by the pool and ran quickly towards it, feeling her nervousness disappear for a second. If he was there, that meant Catra hadn’t gone back to hell without telling her.

The door to the backyard slid quickly and soon enough, she was out, feeling the cold air of the night trying to dry the sweat on her forehead.

One look at the pool made her realize that there was actually someone there. She could see someone sitting by it and so, she tried to get there quickly.

When she was close enough, she saw the figure with more detail. It was a woman’s figure. It was Catra.

Her heart jumped in her chest as she recognized the cat-girl and was about to call her when said devil turned to look at her with a worried look.

She froze on the spot, watching the shiny eyes that were looking at her. Those beautiful mismatched eyes.

Without saying a word, Catra started to approach her. The look on her face suddenly changed from worry to regret as she stood right in front of her, nose touching her nose and lips dangerously close to hers. A hand made its way from her lower back to her nape, sending shivers through her body. The good kind of shivers.

Neither of them said anything, they just looked at each other and, after a couple of seconds, another hand pulled her body closer to the devil. She could feel Catra’s breathing on her face and her heart beating on her chest. Her body was cold because of the water but, at the same time, it was warm and getting warmer by the second.

The hand on her nape slowly pulled her closer to the girl’s face until both of their lips touched slightly. She felt weak for a second, knowing what she wanted to do but not knowing if she was allowed to do so. She placed her hands on the devil’s back, trying to keep her close like that and asking for permission to keep going.

The cat-girl’s eyes shone with happiness like she had never seen before, but they also conveyed the devil’s fears and insecurities. They were filled with worry and something else she couldn’t really place but, if Catra was feeling the same thing she was, it might have been anticipation.

After what felt like forever, she finally felt the need to kiss those lips that were tempting her with their proximity to hers. She took the devil by her nape and pulled her as close as she could, not caring if she was going to get mad because of it. She had to do it. It was impossible to resist.

Surprisingly, the cat-girl kissed her back with a lot more passion than expected, almost pushing her back to fall on the floor.

Their tongues intertwined in their mouths as if they were fighting for supremacy, a fight she was willing to lose if she could stay like that forever.

Their embrace was getting warmer and warmer as they kept going, water dripping from both of their bodies now.

It felt as if the time had suddenly stopped. Right now, there were only two people on earth. It felt completely amazing. A whole sensation she had never felt before. Her legs felt weak, her stomach fluttered with joy, her head felt hot and she also felt a weird feeling in her groin. She wanted that moment to last forever.

But it wasn’t possible, as Catra broke the kiss after what felt like only a couple of seconds, even if she knew it had been longer.

They looked each other in the eye and she felt happy to see that the devil had a smile on her face. Not a smirk, not a grin; No. It was a smile. A beautiful smile.

A giggle escaped her mouth, filled with happiness she didn’t even know she was feeling.

The devil released her embrace and walked towards the mansion, leaving her behind with a goofy grin still plastered in her face. She stood there for a while, feeling giddy in a good way and not knowing what to do next. 

She heard her name coming from the cat-girl and turned to see her. She was now in the house (lit by her) and had used her powers to change from the one piece swimsuit she was wearing to a very sexy black lingerie, telling her with her hand to follow her with a slow wave.

A blush found its way to her face quickly. Her body started feeling all she had felt before again. She knew what it was now. She was really horny, in a way she hadn’t been before.

Aware of how she always messed up when she thought things for a long time, she decided to clear her head and follow Catra to wherever she wanted to take her. Whatever happened, she could think about it in the morning. She couldn’t miss this opportunity. No, she could, but she didn’t want to. She wanted that kitty and she was sure she wanted her. It was time for her to act first and think later.

And so, she almost ran towards the house, hearing the devil giggle at the sight. It was such a beautiful sound.

When she got there, she took the cat-girl’s face again and kissed her even more passionate than before. The devil’s small frame fitted just right with her body. Or at least, it felt like that.

Catra’s hands were on her nape and back in no time again, as her hands traveled down to touch the devil’s ass with greed, as if she was trying to mark it as her property because, at least for that night, it was hers. She was going to make it hers.

A couple of legs locked around her body as the kiss deepened and she found herself carrying the cat-girl towards her room. She was just as light as she had thought.

After crashing and then stopping at some walls for a while, they finally reached the stairs and started going up, slowly but steady, not breaking the kiss at any time.

Finally, as they were going up, the inevitable happened and they fell to the floor at the last step, falling safely on the hallway but breaking the kiss for a moment as they stared at each other.

Catra saw the blonde’s embarrassed face and couldn’t help but laugh out loud, quickly moving to get on top of her and kissing her again. How could she be so cute even after a silly fall like that?

She separated the kiss again quickly and helped the girl stand up, only to get assaulted by her as soon as she was on her feet, kissing her and touching her with lust. And she couldn’t blame her. Not even she had felt so turned on before. There was something different about doing this with Adora. Something… better…

The human moved her hands again as if she was trying to carry her and she indulged, jumping a little to make it easier.

It would probably be quicker if she was the one carrying the blonde, but she was not in a hurry, so it was okay. If those kisses could last all night, then that was fine.

Bumping against everything in the hallway and giggling at every bump, they finally managed to get to Adora’s room which was thankfully opened so they could easily get inside without breaking their embrace again.

Without hesitation, the blonde threw her to the bed and started taking off her own clothes, making her giggle at the girl’s desperation to be quick.

Once the girl’s shirt was off, she stood up and kissed her again while her hands helped her take off her bra. She quickly took it off and threw it away without caring about where it would land.

Her hands then went to cup Adora’s breast gently, making the human moan at her touch as she played softly with her nipples, breaking the kiss momentarily to lick the girl’s neck while she touched her body.

Now she was the one who pushed the blonde to the bed where she fell with a little yelp, making her giggle.

Without pause but not hurrying, she started taking off Adora’s pants too. She pulled them off and threw them away just as she had done with her bra and turned to look at the girl under her, almost naked and obviously embarrassed. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever contemplated.

Maybe the girl’s boobs where not big, nor her hips and ass where perfect, but she was beautiful. Extremely beautiful. Just what she wanted.

She took a strand of hair out of the blonde’s face and kissed her softly again, not with lust this time, but with some other feeling she could yet not explain fully. Or that maybe she could but would not accept yet.

Her lust returned to her fully once she heard her moaning her name as she separated from her face to lick her neck and play with one of her nipples while her other hand teased Adora’s left thigh, going close enough to her groin but never touching her where the blonde surely wanted. She had always been a teaser, after all.

After a minute of teasing, she started to hear the girl begging her to touch her, to go inside her or lick her. She was just craving her touch, it didn’t matter how, and she felt it was time to oblige. After all, she wanted to taste the girl too.

She got off the bed and kneeled in front of it to have a perfect view of Adora’s groin. Slowly, she started to take off her panties, always looking at the girl’s eyes with a smirk. She was enjoying all that.

Sex with a human felt like an entirely different thing than having sex with her souls in hell. Living humans were warm, their reactions were genuine and the thing she was enjoying the most, they smelled really nice. Or at least Adora smelled nice. So nice it was making her head spin.

After she had removed the blonde’s panties, she didn’t wait another second and started liking her with gluttony, as if it was the most delicious thing in the world because, at least for her, it was.

She started slowly, liking the girl’s vulva one lick at a time, indulging in the taste only a living human being could give her. Adora’s moans and her warmth only made it better.

With one finger, she started touching her vagina, not going completely inside, only teasing again, and making the blonde moan harder in pleasure and frustration. 

A big moan escaped the girl’s mouth once she fully inserted a finger in the already wet hole. That moan was followed by an even bigger one when she licked her clit gently as she used her free hand to keep the blonde’s legs from crushing her head, watching her face in ecstasy.

Putting another finger inside, she started moving them slowly, not stopping her work on Adora’s clit at any time. She could feel the blonde shiver occasionally in pleasure following a moan with her name on it, a thing she loved to hear.

The girl’s hands on her head and the sudden tension in her body as she moaned her name again, made her realize that she had made a great job. Adora came and, by the look on her face, that orgasm was really good. Probably the best one she had ever had.

Feeling proud of herself, she went on top of the girl again and gave her a quick peck on the lips, giggling at the sight of the girl still basking on the pleasure she had just received.

In a swift movement before she could realize, Adora hugged her and then threw her to the bed on her back, changing their positions.

The blonde went down on her quickly, something she was grateful for since she was actually dying for the human girl to touch her too.

Before taking off her panties, the blonde kissed her thighs slowly, an action that made her take a deep breath to calm herself. It felt really good. So good that she couldn’t describe it. She couldn’t help but wonder why she had never felt that good. Maybe Adora was not only immortal, but also had a super power or something.

After kissing her thighs for a couple of minutes, the girl finally removed her panties and went straight to licking her clit with hunger, putting her whole mouth on her vulva and focusing her tongue on that little button. It showed just how inexperienced the girl was, but at the same time, it felt so good she felt like she was about to cum right from the start.

The blonde suddenly stopped and she could only stare at the ceiling blankly while breathing heavily. That is, until she felt a couple of fingers entering her vagina and moving harshly inside her. It hurt a little at first, but Adora slowed down quickly, as if realizing that the way she was doing it was painful. After that, she moved in a really nice pace, curling her fingers inside of her as much as she could without making it painful and, even if the girl had stopped licking her clit, she still felt so good that she was sure she was about to go to heaven.

As if the human had read her mind, she suddenly started licking her clit again, quicker this time. The sensation was more than welcomed to her and she couldn’t help but grab Adora’s head and pull on her hair lightly.

The pleasure was too much for her. She had never felt so good in her life. She could feel every part of her body shivering and convulsing in ecstasy. She couldn’t stop moaning as she had never moaned before. Never in her life had she been so loud at sex.

After a few minutes, she couldn’t hold it anymore and came in a squirt all over the blonde’s face. It felt so good that her body lost all of her energy for a few seconds. Her vision went blurry for a while too, so she closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply to calm herself.

She felt movement on the bed, surely Adora lying next to her, but she couldn’t look at her now. She couldn’t face the human that had made her cum like no one ever had.

The girl didn’t say anything either, she just giggled for a couple of seconds and then they both went silent again, only listening to the sound of their breathing as the room suddenly felt colder.

Opening her eyes again, she turned to look at the blonde lying next to her. The human was looking at her with a smile. The cutest smile she had ever seen from her. A faint of embarrassment accompanied it. 

The girl moved her head to her chest and she couldn’t help but hug her, feeling the girl’s leg moving to get on top of hers. The room stopped getting colder for a second.

With a free hand, she took Adora’s face and lifted it up to kiss her. It was a soft and passionate kiss that conveyed all of their feelings. At least, that’s what she felt as their lips touched.

Once they separated from the kiss, they both looked at each other with a smile and then laughed for a couple of seconds, as if they couldn’t believe what they had just done.

For the first time in their lives, they didn’t care about what might happen or if there could be a punishment for what they had just done. They only cared about themselves and how they were together, even if it couldn’t last forever. They had to indulge in that moment for as long as it lasted.

“Catra…” Adora spoke softly, still with a smile on her face. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room.

“What is it?” Catra didn’t look at her, embarrassed of what the girl could say next and afraid of it being a worried thought of her.

“I could have never imagined that you squirt.” The devil groaned in fake annoyance as the blonde laughed loudly at her gesture because, even if she tried to fake annoyance, her face never changed to it. It had a smile that threatened to be there for a very long time.

And maybe in the morning they would have to go back to reality and face the consequences of what they had done, but not tonight. That night was theirs only. That night, the world didn’t exist. As long as the moon was up, they only had each other to care about. Everything else was not important. Not now. Maybe not ever again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here at chapter 16!  
> This chapter was written with almost no dialog since it was kind of a challenge that I took on to improve my writing and, Jesus, was it a real challenge.  
> Also, through the story I've been doing this thing in which I basically change the POV of it in a whim. Like, I start writing as if it is Adora's POV and then I shift to Catra's POV without a warning in the next paragraph. I hope that's not confusing at all. I like to do it that way because it doesn't cut the flow of the story and we can see how two characters think about (or in) the same situation.  
> Also, also (?): I wrote this chapter before season 5 came out (yeah, a long time ago), which is why I just put Catra on the pool instead of somewhere else for her to cool her head (not only metaphorically). I wasn't expecting Catra being afraid of water.   
> Anyway, we're almost at the end of this story and, let me warn you: things are about to get crazy.  
> See you tomorrow for chapter 17. Only 3 more to go!


	17. At the Roots of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets Hordak.

# Chapter 17 – At the Roots of Evil

She had never felt so humiliated before. Anger had always been a part of her, but not like that. And certainly, not directed at herself.

She had messed up everything. Not only did she screwed things up with Adora, now she also had to deal with that bullshit of not knowing what to do with herself.

What was scarier? Hordak killing her because she had failed or realizing that she actually had feelings like the filthy humans she despised so much? At this point, she didn’t really know.

After the blonde had found her in the bathroom, she had to lie and say she ate something that upset her stomach and asked her if they could change their date for a different day, to which the girl answered with genuine concern for her and agreed to it. She felt so humiliated by her own actions that, once she got home, she couldn’t help but yell into a pillow and then proceeded to hit it until her arms couldn’t move anymore.

She tried to think about herself again, what she wanted and who she really was, but stopped when she realized that she was about to die so, there was no reason to do that. It was impossible for Hordak to believe whatever stupid lie she could come up with. And so, she resigned herself to wait for her death as she drank a whole bottle of rum and ate some chips in the living room. Her last bit of happiness before the impending doom.

Soon enough, the morning after her debacle, a black hole opened in front of her and a figure she knew well came out of it.

“I hope that, whatever you’re ingesting is because you’re celebrating and not because you failed.” He spoke without showing any emotion on his voice, waiting for her to answer. He could read her so well, but it was not really a surprise; he created her, after all.

“I’m celebrating.” She answered in a bitter but playful tone. She was going to die, so she decided to feed the devil a few lies before she did. “In a way…” Okay, maybe alcohol was giving her a little bit of bravery, but her subconscious was still there, afraid of the one in front of her.

“Explain.” He took a seat beside her, looking at her without his expression changing, still neutral.

“I didn’t get the girl. Catra already has her under her spell. Making her fall for me was impossible from the start. Without a fight, it will be impossible to take Ador… the girl from her.” The devil beside her frowned and she couldn’t help but gulp in fear. Even if she had accepted her death, it didn’t mean that she was not afraid of it.

“I was very clear about what would happen to you if you failed, but you’re telling me this as if it was nothing.” He stood up and got closer to her, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her in the air. “Is it because you want to die or is there another reason behind it? Did you, by chance, get any information that could help your cause? Speak!” He threw her to the little couch she had been seating before. It hurt, not only physically, but emotionally too, an aspect that had never been important to her.

“I know that the angel Bow is already working with Catra, which would mean that Angela is too, even if she’s a fallen angel.” The devil arched a brow and kept looking at her as if telling her to keep going. “That’s all I know…” She spoke almost in a whisper, afraid of the presence in front of her.

“You painted a piece of shit golden and tried to mask it as the most valuable object in the world. I never thought you were that stupid.” She saw his hand coming at her face and closed her eyes in fear, knowing what was coming. “But you know…” Surprise filled her head as she felt his hand caressing her cheek. “You can still be useful.” She opened her eyes and looked at him in fear. He had a grin on his face, the creepiest she had seen in a while. “If what I know is right, you might be just as powerful as that angel, which means that you can make things a little easier for me.” He stopped caressing her cheek and started walking towards the still opened black hole. “Wait for my orders and know that I’m only letting this failure pass by since it’s the first time you fail. I won’t do it again.” He entered the hole and it closed behind him.

A breath she didn’t know she had been holding suddenly came out, followed by many others in rapid succession. Panic rising again from toe to head. Shivers of fear running through all of her body. Tears filling her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

She was going to live, but not really. The right thing to say would be: she was going to exist, a thing that didn’t bring her happiness nor relief, but grief and desperation, because now she had to face her feelings again and she was sure that not even god would know where that could take her.

* * *

When she woke up, Adora was nowhere to be found. She knew the blonde had to go to work, but she couldn’t help but think that the bed felt cold without her. Or maybe it was because of her nakedness. Anyhow, she already missed the human by her side, a thought that made her blush and grateful that no one else could hear what went through her mind.

Moving her arm slowly towards the nightstand she tried to get her phone, only to stop once she remembered where she was and that the phone wouldn’t be there. She growled and sat on the bed, starting to think that it would be nice to go pick up Adora at work, only for her to remember that now the blonde is taking the car and she would have to take the bike, making them unable to come back together or find another way to get there that didn’t involve her just teleporting since she could be seen by other humans. Also, teleporting for devils was a really tiring task. A pain in the ass that, somehow, she couldn’t fully discard from her mind.

“Catra, dear, you’re going to catch a cold or something.” She jumped in her spot when she heard the voice coming from right beside her. And old lady’s voice she knew well and hated a lot.

“Goddammit Razz!” Snapping her fingers, clothes covered her body instantly. “Human diseases don’t affect devils.” She tried to act cool in front of Razz because there was no way in hell she would ever let her know that she had actually felt scared by her sudden appearance, even if her heart was still beating quicker than normal. “Anyway; I take it you already know what god will do with Adora?” Fear crept up her spine as she asked that question. Uncertainty was the only thing in her mind and that scared her.

“Yes and no. It’s weird.” Catra was at the edge of her patience, pushed there by the anxiety that the subject brought to her mind, and was even more upset at the old woman talking with riddles than normal.

“Just tell me already!” She almost yelled, unable to control herself.

“He told me not to worry about it since there’s someone working on it already. He told me that you can make the contract with her but you have to make it soon before something happens to her. That’s it. Very ambiguous and weird, don’t you think?” Her heart pumped faster at the answer.

That someone who might be already working on it could be Angela, which would be pretty bad since she doesn’t know shit about anything. Besides, god telling her to make the contract quick was only an indication that he knew how Adora’s life would be treated by angels and devils. And now that god gave an answer, she was sure that all angels will know about the immortal human just like almost all devils knew (she wouldn’t lie to herself anymore by thinking that Hordak doesn’t know already and she knew that Scorpia had already believed her when she told her).

“Fuck!” She yelled at the top of her lungs with frustration. “This is all your fault, you fucking useless cunt!” She had to suppress her anger towards the Death, knowing that an attempt to fight the third most powerful entity in the universe would only end in her demise. Still, she couldn’t fully contain it and without her knowing, her ears and tail went out.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do know.” The never-fading smile the old woman had made her blood boil like never before.

“There is something! You have to help me protect her from the creeps that will come after her!” She yelled that without thinking, but once her mind processed it, it was actually a pretty solid idea. If Death was on her side, no one would be able to take Adora from her.

“I’m not allowed to meddle in that kind of business. I can only pray for you to beat them all.” Without waiting for what Catra would say next, the Death disappeared suddenly, leaving her in a room that was getting hotter by the second, just like the devil’s head.

Why did god tell her to make a contract if the blonde would never die? It was impossible for Angela to change that fact. It was impossible for anyone, even the one in charge of death. What could change if she made a contract? Adora was going to ask to live until she’s supposed to die, she knew it. After all, the contract would be made once the girl knew what made her happy and, once happy, she wouldn’t want to die soon. Was there any other way to get around that? Maybe a loophole in the contract or some kind of trick… But she knew she couldn’t do that to Adora. She didn’t want to.

Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself. She needed her head to be cool if she wanted to come up with a solution now that she knew that it was all in her hands.

And as the room was slowly getting colder, her face got hotter by the tears that dropped from her eyes, unable to contain them anymore as she had been doing. It was so frustrating... and yet she just couldn’t regret her decision of standing by Adora and help her. After all, she didn’t know what others would do to her, but she knew that she would never hurt her.

* * *

It was finally time to go home again and Adora couldn’t wait. The day had been pretty weird. Or more like, Glimmer had been pretty weird all day… like if she wanted to tell her something but just couldn’t, and she decided not to pressure her friend and waved the thought. She would have more space in her head to think about her kitty that way.

A strange man was waiting for her at Catra’s car. He looked… inhuman. His skin was pale and his eyes were a bright red. He also gave her that same feeling of pressure she felt from the devil when she was angry.

“Adora, it’s a pleasure finally meeting you. My name is Hordak.” The man spoke to her as soon as she was close enough and he offered his hand to her, which she took and shook it for a second, remembering the name he just said.

“You’re Catra’s brother.” She put a nice smile on her face, remembering her interaction with Scorpia and hoping that this one wouldn’t be so different, even if this devil exuded evil.

“Ah, good to see you know about me. It makes things much easier.” The man had a smile on his face that contrasted awfully with the frown and evilness in his eyes. “You see, I need you to come with me, right now.” She looked at him with a puzzled look and felt his hand grab her by her left upper arm tightly, hurting her.

“Why? What do you want from me?” She felt a sudden surge of fear as she felt Hordak let out his power the same way Catra did. Her body stopped answering to her and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see whatever happened next.

Her feet were suddenly not touching the floor and she felt an arm around her waist. Once she touched the floor again, she decided to open her eyes and see what had happened, only to find Catra at her right still holding her by the waist. She looked at her left arm and saw a severed hand still dripping blood. Green, disgusting blood. She felt like throwing up at that moment, but her body was so unresponsive that she couldn’t even do that. 

“I knew you were going to try something, but I didn’t think it would be so soon.” Catra’s face showed anger, her ears and tail out. She could also feel the cat-girl’s arm trembling and she couldn’t really know if it was because of her anger or fear.

“I wanted to try a different approach, but that little girl just couldn’t fall in love with my demon.” The blonde felt the hand on her left arm disappear and saw how the other devil had his hand intact as if nothing had happened. “I don’t really want to fight you, but if I have to I would like to make it easy.” He snapped his fingers and by her side, a figure appeared from a black hole, a figure she knew well.

“Shadow Weaver…” Adora spoke in a whisper, but Catra could still hear her and looked at her with eyes opened in surprise.

“You know, Catra, I’ve always wondered how strong you really are.” The cat-girl tightened her grip on her waist, hurting her a little, but the blonde decided not to say anything. “I know you usually fight with Scorpia for fun and I know that you have won against her sometimes, which could mean that you’re just as strong as her or she’s letting you win. Either way, you have to know you have no chance against me.”

“Adora, as soon as I let you go, I want you to call Bow and tell him I need him to come here quickly. I don’t care if he needs to teleport, just tell him to come, okay?” She looked at the cat-girl’s stern face and felt a shiver of fear running down her spine. Catra turned to look at her with a smile and let go of her grip on her waist. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” She felt the devil’s lips on hers, giving her a quick peck.

The next thing she knew was that there was no one beside her and there was a really big noise coming from in front of her. She turned her head and saw her devil standing there like a real cat, hands on the floor and tail up. The street in front of her was completely destroyed and she couldn’t see the other devil until he suddenly appeared behind Catra trying to hit her but being stopped by the cat-girl’s hand thanks to her reflexes.

“Weaver, don’t let her run!” The evil devil yelled, taking her out of her stupor. She needed to call Bow as Catra had told her. “I have to say that you’re really stronger than I thought, wildcat.”

The blonde took out her phone quickly and searched for Bow’s number. As soon as she found it, she attempted to dial it, but Weaver stopped her by taking her by the wrist and taking her phone.

“I’m sorry, Adora, but I can’t let you do that.” The woman had suddenly appeared in front of her, shadows surrounding the blonde’s body, immobilizing her.

“Weaver… I thought…” She tried to move her hand but the strength of the woman’s hand on her wrist didn’t let her. She turned to look at Catra again and saw Hordak hitting her in the face and smashing her against the floor. She wanted to run to her, but she found that she couldn’t even move her feet. When she looked at the floor, she saw the shadows had trapped her. “I thought we could be friends!” She yelled at Weaver with tears of frustration in her eyes and saw how the woman’s unexpressive face turned into one full of remorse.

At that moment, Weaver didn’t know how to feel or what to do.

She wanted to let Adora go and make Hordak forget about her, but she knew it would be impossible. That would only cause her own demise and Hordak would still try to get Adora. Even so, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling guilty.

She knew about friendship, and not only its meaning. She had seen it before and she had seen how unconditional it could be. She would’ve liked to have a friendship with the blonde, but she had been unlucky, being created by the devil who wanted to exploit the girl’s immortality.

The girl who had treated her like no one else before was going to suffer if Hordak got her. The nice girl who complimented her. The girl who always had a smile even for strangers. It was impossible for her not to feel guilty, even if she was trying her best not to.

She turned to look at her master, fighting against another devil just because of his dream of conquering hell. Disgust made its way to her face and she felt her stomach turn, a thing that made her hand lose strength and she felt Adora moving her own hand again, but she just didn’t feel like trying to stop her.

The blonde didn’t waste the opportunity and quickly moved to get her phone back, pressing the dial button to call the number that was already on the screen. She could barely hear when her friend answered.

“Bow, come to the coffee shop, quickly!” She yelled as hard as she could so that he could listen and then felt her wrist being squeezed again with the same strength as before, making her scream in pain.

When she turned to look at Weaver again, she saw her with a conflicted look, looking at her and then at Hordak.

She tried to find her devil again and saw her deliver a blow at Hordak’s face, a thing that would’ve make her feel proud if it weren’t for the utter fear and frustration she was feeling.

Right now, she could only hope that Bow got there quickly and even then, it was impossible to know the outcome of the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boooyyyy, chapter 17...   
> This is the first time I end a chapter in a cliff hanger and that's because this story is almost done. Just two more chapters and this is over.   
> Now you see why I had to use Weaver the way I did instead of just making her appear in this chapter as a surprise.   
> What's gonna happen now? Well, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow so, see you then and thank you for your kudos and comments!


	18. Unholy Presences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora makes a deal with the devil.

# Chapter 18 – Unholy Presences

Only a couple of seconds after Adora had called him, Bow appeared suddenly beside her, pushing Weaver away from her with his shoulder, an action that made the demon lose control of her shadows and gave the blonde freedom to move again.

“Grab my hand!” Her friend told her without losing a second and she did on instinct, unable to process everything that was happening so fast in front of her.

She turned her head looking for Catra and saw her landing another blow at her brother, throwing him to the floor and breaking the concrete where he landed.

In the blink of an eye, the cat-girl was beside her, holding the angel’s shoulder with one hand.

“Go!” She closed her eyes at her devil’s scream.

The whole place had been engulfed in a chaotic rhythm of car alarms, sirens, people yelling and her own hearth pumping as if it was trying to get out of her chest. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself before opening her eyes again, but all sounds disappeared without a trace before she did so.

Once she opened her eyes again, they were at Glimmer’s living room, a place she knew well. Everything was calm, not a noise could be heard, except for her heart still beating faster than normal.

She fell to the floor on her knees and could hear someone else falling beside her. She turned to look at her devil and saw her sprawled on the floor, panting and bruised, and she couldn’t help but feel afraid again. She didn’t even know why, but it seemed to be like everything had been her fault.

Shadow Weaver turned out to be one of Hordak’s demons apparently, which was another thing that added to her frustration and fear. What if her date with that demon had actually caused all this? Catra could have died because of her and her selfishness that, ultimately, was worth nothing.

Without thinking it twice, she threw herself to the cat-girl and hugged her on the floor, still crying and realizing that she had never stopped doing so.

“Its fine, we’re safe now. He doesn’t know where we are.” The devil patted her head slowly, still panting.

“What the fuck happened!?” She heard Bow’s voice between her sobs and tried to compose herself. She knew that, if Catra told her they were safe, it was only to make her feel better. She had to cool her head so that she could help in any way if the need appeared. 

“Everyone knows about it now. Hordak was the first one to make a move.” Complete silence overtook the room after that. She couldn’t help but feel that there was something else she didn’t know. It sounded like that. Still, was it worth asking? She had to, but she didn’t know if she was ready for the answer.

After a couple more seconds, she let go of the devil and stood up slowly, taking deep breaths to calm her still going sobs. She sat on one of the couches in the living room, followed by the cat-girl sitting beside her and nuzzling her head on her shoulder.

“What’s going on?” She looked at the entrance of the living room where Angela was, a brow furrowed in worry.

“I had a fight with Hordak. Everyone knows.” Again, at that, the room fell silent for a few seconds, until she couldn’t stop herself and finally asked:

“What is it that everyone knows? What really happened back there?” She asked almost in a whisper, uncertain about if she should ask that now. Maybe it really had nothing to do with her and she didn’t need to know, but still, if she was involved, she wanted to know.

“You’re immortal. For real. Everyone will come after you to get a favor from god. They just don’t know that god doesn’t give a fuck.” Catra blurted out as if it was not a big deal.

“Catra!” She heard Angela reprimand her quickly, as if she should have never told her that.

“You told me it was a lie…” Adora looked at the devil with worry, her eyes still watery and her head heavy, almost unable to process everything.

“There’s no better way to hide the truth than telling it to you and then saying it was a lie.” The room fell silent again, as if no one knew what to say now or as if they were waiting for the blonde to say something, but she didn’t.

“Was it wise to let her know?” Angela asked Catra when she saw how the human girl was unresponsive.

“Whatever. If god doesn’t care, why should we?” The cat-girl was still breathing heavily.

“What do you mean he doesn’t care?” Bow asked with disdain, not believing her words.

“He basically just said that I can still make a contract with her and that she already has someone working on her immortality already, which I guess it would be you two. In a few words, he said: fuck you, I’ve got more important things to do than to deal with this bullshit.” Bow just closed his eyes and let out a growl at the devil’s words, followed by a sigh from Angela.

“This happened because I haven’t made the contract with you, isn’t it? If my soul were yours already, no one would be able to approach me like Hordak did, am I right?” The blonde finally spoke, getting out of her self-induced trance after thinking about how to solve this situation now and then think about anything else.

“Adora, that’s…” Angela started speaking but was immediately interrupted by Catra.

“You’re right. Your soul has no owner and everyone wants you as a gift for god because they don’t know how little does he care about you.” Angela was about to scold the cat-girl for her words but the blonde spoke before her.

“If we made a contract and I ask to die exactly when and how I am supposed to die, it would not change anything, right? I would still be immortal as I am now.” The devil on her shoulder just hummed as an answer. “Then I guess my immortality comes from, either the date of my death or my cause of death, no?”

“Yes. Your cause of death will not happen.” It amazed Catra how quickly the blonde had come to that conclusion without knowing a lot about the situation. Yet, she had always proven to be smarter than she looked.

“In that case, we could write a different one in the contract, making me mortal again after we sign it.” She lifter her head from the human’s shoulder and looked at her.

“Would you really let go of your immortality after getting the happiness you want? You went as far as summoning a devil to get it. You could be eternally happy!” Everyone in the room just looked at Adora as the silence dragged on for a couple of seconds.

“How could I be happy if I am being constantly attacked?” The cat girl frowned, contemplating the answer the human gave her. “Besides, these last few days I’ve realized that happiness, or at least my happiness, is not a never ending feeling. I’ve found happiness in the tiniest things. I only thought of it after spending time with you and realizing that I might have been depressed because of how I closed myself to the world after everything that happened to me. Being with you has given me a new perspective on life. It’s all about how everything can change with just a little twist. I think I’ve already found happiness because of you. That’s why the last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me.” The blonde took her hands with hers and looked at her in the eye. She hadn’t thought about how beautiful those blue eyes of her were until now. They were hypnotizing. “Even if I have to cut our time short by making the contract right now.” She saw those blue eyes fill with water again, letting it fall little by little.

“Adora, I…” She felt water in her face again. She had started to cry without even thinking about it. How could just a few words like those feel so good and make her feel loved? “I don’t want to leave you so soon…” The words came out of her without even thinking. Her brain had told her to say a completely different thing, but she couldn’t help it.

“Me neither, but there’s no other choice.” She was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug, hearing sobs directly in her ears, unable to tell if they were hers or Adora’s. “And we will see each other again once I’m dead.” The blonde spoke weeping as she let her go and looked at her eyes again.

Bow and Angela just watched the scene not knowing what to do or say. It was obvious to them that what Adora suggested was the best course of action, but at the same time, they felt it was wrong. There had to be another way. That’s what they thought, knowing unconsciously that there was nothing more to do.

* * *

“Why did you let her go!?” Hordak hit Shadow Weaver in the face, making her fall to the floor.

They were now on Weaver’s house and the devil was furious. Even after being with him for millennia, the demon had never seen him so furious before and, as such, she was scared as she had never been.

Touching her cheek where the blow had landed, she felt blood on her face. It hurt a lot, but not only physically. She felt deeply humiliated and undignified. Those nasty human feelings turned out to be the worst thing that could have happen to her.

In her mind, she couldn’t stop thinking about how being dead would be a thousand times better than being treated like that in the upcoming centuries. And so, she felt grateful about not doing her best to stop Bow from taking Adora, because now her death was certain.

She stood up and looked at the devil, rage on her face, a rage so deep that it felt like it burnt her whole body.

“I let her go because you are a piece of shit and you don’t deserve to be the ruler of hell!” Her body suddenly froze at the power he had spurted out after her words. The pressure she felt was so overwhelming she felt like she could barely even breathe.

“You could have been whatever you wanted, now you will just be dust.” His wicked smirk made her stomach turn as he put one of his hands on her head. He was enjoying it. He was about to kill his most loyal servant, the one who had been there for him for thousands of years and yet he was enjoying it. It was disgusting.

“That’s better than being under your command. I’ve always hated being your slave.” She spoke almost in a whisper because of the pressure she felt in her body.

That was it. Her life was about to end. A life full of regrets, humiliation and sadness because, even if she just started acknowledging her feelings recently, she knew she always had them, and she always felt the same. Adora had just been the last straw. The drop that filled the glass. If by her death the blonde could get a chance to escape Hordak, then she was happy to die. Finally, the suffering would be over, all thanks to a human girl.

And so, as she felt her body disintegrating into dust, she heard her master’s laugh and felt relief because she knew she would never have to hear that horrible sound ever again. She was finally free from her shackles. 

* * *

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Angela asked Adora with worry. The blonde was about to sell her soul to a devil and she just couldn’t feel guilty because of it. It had haunted her to think that she could have stopped it all just by being there for the blonde before she summoned said devil, and then her point of view changed and she was grateful because of Catra being there for her was actually a big help given her immortality. Still, the thoughts of guilt couldn’t disappear, even though there was nothing she could do.

“I am. It’s not like I’m going to die immediately. Everything will be okay.” Tears started to fill her eyes as she saw the innocent smile the girl was giving her. How could she? She had been through hell or even worse and yet, she was there with a smile. One so bright it could outshine the sun.

“I know, but I’m sorry things couldn’t be different.” She hugged the girl suddenly, unable to contain a couple of tears that escaped and ran through her cheeks.

“It’s not your fault. That’s just life.” The blonde hugged her back and she felt even worse now, being reminded about how she could have intervened in her life before and make it a little bit better for her. “Thank you for helping me all these years too. You really have been like a real mom for me.” And now she was crying loudly. Those few words stabbed her heart as if they were knives. When had she become so selfish? She had let Adora suffer just because she wanted to be an angel again. No wonder why she had fallen.

“The pentagram is done.” Catra spoke suddenly, taking her out of her thoughts and letting the blonde go, watching her walk towards the devil with that innocent smile.

“Okay, how do we do this?” The blonde asked without a trace of doubt on her voice or face.

“I’m gonna step on this…” She signaled the pentagram on the floor. “And you’re gonna stand in front of me. Then we will start making the contract.”

“So the pentagram is needed for that… I see why Scorpia didn’t have to make a contract with me to go back to hell then…” The devil huffed in amusement, masking her nervousness.

“Yeah, so…” Catra stepped on the pentagram and it lighted up, a paper flying mid-air suddenly appeared. “What is it that you want?”

“I want money. A billion dollars, please.” At the blonde’s answer the devil felt like laughing, but stopped herself.

“Okay, it is within my power. Anything else?”

“Yes. I want to die the exact same day I am supposed to, but I would like to leave open my cause of death. I just want it to be painless.”

“Doable too. Is there something else?”

“I think I can trust you with everything else.”

“Then put your hand on this paper.” The human girl touched the paper and it suddenly disappeared in fire. “Now we have a deal. Your soul is mine and you will have your money within a couple of days.” The pentagram disappeared suddenly and both the devil and the human just looked at each other without saying anything, smiling warmly and conveying feelings only they could understand through their eyes alone.

“Now that you’re not immortal you should be safe, but we should make sure of that before leaving earth.” Bow spoke, taking them out of their trance.

“I will. I’m going to try and stay on earth for as long as I’m able to before I’m pulled back to hell by Lucifer. Even if I can’t be close to her.” The angels just nodded, not knowing what to say right then. They could only assume that both of them felt the same way about this outcome.

“I’m really going to miss you.” The blonde suddenly hugged the cat-girl and said devil couldn’t help but smile with an already nostalgic smile.

“I know. I’m gonna miss you too.” Without a warning, Adora pulled her closer and kissed her, surprising Catra in a good way. Even if they were now bonded by the human’s soul, the devil knew that this might be the last time they can share a kiss with the warmth that only a human body provided her. An ecstatic feeling the cat-girl knew she was going to miss.

* * *

“You, piece of shit!” Hordak was startled by the sudden appearance of Scorpia in the room where he had just killed his demon. Thoughts of her coming to help Catra flooded his mind, thinking about how hard it would be to beat them both. “How could you hit Catra?” The white haired devil got closer to him and was about to hit him when a purple strand of hair stopped her hand.

“Please don’t hit each other, we’re siblings.” The man turned to look at the other devil that had suddenly appeared and he couldn’t help but put a smile on his face.

“Entrapta, Scorpia. It’s good to see you. And Entrapta is right. Catra and I had a little disagreement, but it won’t happen again so, why don’t we forget about it?” She could feel the taller woman releasing her full power and for the first time in his life, he feared her. He never thought she could be so powerful.

“Bullshit! I know you want Adora because she is immortal and you won’t stop until you get her!” He pushed through his mild fear and looked at her in anger, remembering that, even if she was powerful, he was too.

“Are you here to stop me?” They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds and, before Scorpia could answer, Entrapta spoke again.

“We’re not here to do that. We have to carry out dad’s word. A punishment is due!” The purple haired devil spoke in excitement as she moved to stand between her siblings.

“Fighting a sibling is not a reason for punishment. Why am I being punished?” He asked genuinely confused as he looked at the smaller devil.

“Not you. Catra is the one being punished!” He turned to look at the white hared woman to confirm what he was hearing and saw her turning her gaze towards the wall, sadness replacing anger on her face. “It’s so exiting! We’ve never had a punishment before!”

As her little sister rambled nonstop, he thought about why the youngest one was being punished until he finally reached the only reasonable explanation; the little “wildcat” had fallen in love with the human and had broken the rule of not having a deeper connection with her before her soul was hers.

A terrifying smirk appeared on his face. Thanks to her own sister’s stupidity, he was about to get what he wanted without anyone being able to stop him.

“Then we must leave immediately.” He spoke almost laughing but being able to keep it in for the moment. “Lucifer’s word and will should not wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 18 ends in a cliff hanger too. Damn!  
> I have to clarify a thing here that I didn't write into the story because I couldn't find a way of talking about it without it sounding like senseless exposition: Why didn't Catra teleport herself? Why did she need Bow? Is she unable to do so? The answer is no, she can teleport, but as I said in chapter 17, it's harder for devils. What's my logic behind it? Here it is:  
> So, as I explained almost at the begining of the story, Devils are not supposed to stay on earth for longer than what they need to be (just to make a contract, basically) which is why their power to teleport is not that good and tires them out, because it was given to them only for them to go from hell to earth and back, not to use it within one of these two realms.  
> On the other hand, angels are given missions from God so, they are given the power to teleport easily within earth.  
> Then, why is Hordak able to do it? That's something else I couldn't find a way to explain within the chapters without more senseless exposition (I mean, I could have writen about it when Bow tells Adora about the devils, but it would have been a seriously long and boring chapter because I would have had to describe all devil's powers, even those we wouldn't have seen in the story), but Hordak's main power is that he can create portals, which make it easy for him to go wherever he wants without using much of his energy.  
> I know, long explanation, but I just wanted to let you know what was going through my head when I wrote all this.  
> Also, I wrote this chapter before season 5 came out and when I was writing about Weaver's death here, I was thinking: "This would never happen, but I feel like I need to kill her now, I just hope no one gets angry" and oh boy, was I surprised to see she died to save the girls in the show.  
> Anyway, see you tomorrow for the final chapter!!


	19. Praise Lord Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra gets punished.

# Chapter 19 – Praise Lord Satan

“Catra!” Scorpia had suddenly appeared in Angela’s living room, hugging the cat-girl tightly. “Why did you do it!? You’re going to be punished!” The remaining two devils appeared too, not saying or doing anything, just standing there, watching the interaction between their sisters. Both had smiles on their faces, but it was obvious that each smile had a completely different reason to be there.

“Scorpia, wait!” The youngest devil got out of her sister’s hug releasing her full power immediately after she saw Hordak. “Adora’s soul is already mine and she is not immortal! Leave her alone!” She was about to jump to hit him but a couple of pincers on her shoulders stopped her.

The smile on Hordak’s face had changed from a wicked one to a surprised expression and then to anger when he realized that he had been defeated, even if his sister was about to get punished. He needed a miracle now but sadly, he was not on god’s good graces.

“He’s not here to fight.” The white haired devil told her sister, trying to calm her. She had a saddened expression on her face, a thing that worried Catra. “We’re here to punish you…” The words came out almost in a whisper and the room fell completely silent, everyone watching the devil about to be punished.

Adora felt her heart skip a beat when she heard that. She had almost forgotten about the fact that what she and her devil did the night before was one of the worst offences she could commit against the rules of Lucifer. She couldn’t help but feel anxious at the thought of the cat-girl being killed because of it. It was a little bit extreme but she remembered that no one had ever been punished before and so, no one really knew how strict would the lord of hell be when carrying out a punishment.

Angela and Bow just looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say and uncertain if they should actually do something. They had no reason to meddle in hell’s business, even if they wanted to help and, with so many devils there, trying to stop the punishment would surely get them killed. They had to patiently wait and see how it ended, they had no other choice.

“Okay, let’s start!” Entrapta said excitedly, snapping her fingers and making an old looking paper appear in front of her. “Can I be the one reading it?” She turned to look at Hordak, who just nodded, still angry but trying not to show it, and then she looked at Scorpia, who also nodded, still saddened. “Great!” She snapped her fingers and the whole room suddenly changed. They were not in Angela’s living room anymore, they were in a room with metal walls and floor, no windows or doors.

In the room, Catra had appeared standing in front of the other three devils, Entrapta in the center, Scorpia at her right and Hordak at her left. Behind her, Adora, Bow and Angela were seated in a metal bench at the end of the room, unable to get up from it thanks to the devil’s magic.

“By the rules of Lucifer, when carrying out a punishment all of us have to be present…” The white haired devil spoke, trying to fake seriousness. “And so…” She was quickly interrupted by the purple haired devil.

“And so, we’re here to read Lucifer’s word.” The cat-girl felt her heart pumping faster than normal, nervous about what her punishment would be. “I’m reading this in English since we have spectators, okay?” She looked at her siblings nod and felt her stomach turn, anticipating the worse by how Scorpia looked before and since then. “Okay. It says: ‘By breaking the rules that I have made for you, you have brought shame to me and to hell. Therefore, your punishment will be equal to the damage you have inflicted to me.’” Catra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “’This is the punishment I bestow upon you: any contract you made after breaking the rule will be nullified and the soul’s owner will be the person itself again until they decide to either sin to go to hell without a contract or attain to god’s laws to go to heaven. Endless purgatory will be waiting for them if they attempt to make a contract with you again.’” She opened her eyes in surprise and fear, knowing what it meant for the human girl she had grown to like so much. Then she looked at Hordak who had his signature wicked smile again and her fear increased, knowing she couldn’t do anything now. “’You will lose all of your powers with the exception of your immortality.’” Things kept getting worse by the second and she knew it just by looking at her brother, who seemed to be containing his laughter. “’And lastly, you will make amends with the human you tricked into your foolery. For as long as the human lives, you will be forced to be with them, helping them in whatever they need or want. You will also be banned from hell until the human dies. Once the human is dead, your powers will be back and you will be able to come to hell again.’” That last part didn’t sound so bad for her, but that didn’t solve the problem she and the blonde had. “’On that account, no other devil will be able to make a contract with the human or have ownership of her soul in any way for as long as they live since the human has proven to be easily fooled by my children. That is my will and, from this moment, it will be reality.’” The paper in Entrapta’s hand suddenly burned itself until it was nothing but ashes in the floor. The purple haired devil snapped her fingers again and they were back in Angela’s living room. “That’s it. I thought it would be more interesting.”

Catra felt a sudden weakness overtake her body as she fell to the floor on her knees. The weakness of a fully normal human body. She also felt relief and, given her brother’s face, she knew she was right in feeling that way. His face showed her how furious he was by knowing that Adora’s soul could never be his now and so, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud in her relief.

“Catra!” She was hugged suddenly, still in the floor, by Scorpia, who had tears running down her face. “I’m sorry! You must be so upset you went crazy and now you can’t stop laughing.” The cat-girl tried to calm herself for a second to answer her.

“No…” She said between chuckles. “I’m laughing because now you…” She signaled Hordak. “…won’t get what you wanted. Fuck you, cunt!” Her brother growled as she showed him both of her middle fingers and he opened a portal beside him, getting into it and disappearing, a thing that made her laugh even harder.

And as her devil laughed, Adora felt immense relief too. She had been worried not only about herself, but about the cat-girl too. Her worsts fears had made her feel so anxious and scared that she felt for a second that she was going to vomit and then lose consciousness, but thankfully, things were not as bad as she thought. At least that’s what it looked like, giving how Catra didn’t seem to stop laughing any time soon. And so, she felt a few tears escaping her eyes for what it felt like the thousandth time that day, only that now, those tears were the good kind of tears. 

And she was not the only one feeling that immense relief, because both angels felt it too and they couldn’t help but smile widely at the outcome. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing that, even if this was not the best case scenario, it was pretty good for everyone involved.

Angela specially felt lighter now. Maybe she had not been able to accomplish her mission and become an angel again, but Adora was safe from the worst enemies and she was sure that other angels would not do any harm to her since god didn’t seem to care. Yes, the outcome was great. No injured, no deaths, no more fighting. Finally, the peace she had first dreamed when she had fallen.

A room once filled with negative thoughts had suddenly changed to be a very animated one where only one was crying in sadness. It was a huge improvement.

“I’m really going to miss you.” The tallest devil didn’t want to let go of her sister, still pinned to the floor by her big frame.

“I know. I will miss you too, but we will make it work somehow.” Catra had finally stopped laughing but couldn’t help to still giggle at every word she said, extreme happiness flowing through her body.

“Catra, she’s immortal… I think we won’t be seeing each other again soon…” The cat-girl took her sister’s face and made her look at her directly to her eyes, smiling soothingly and calmly.

“I am immortal too, and so are you. We have nothing but time.” For the first time in her life, she was the one hugging her big sister as tightly as she could with her now human body. “Now, get off me. I’m basically human now and you’re really heavy.” They both chuckled as they got up, the white haired devil trying to make her sadness flow out of her mind. “Now, you should get back to hell before Lucifer gets mad at you too.” The tallest devil nodded and then hugged her again.

“I will be keeping an eye on you, and if I see you are in trouble, I will come running, okay?” The cat-girl reciprocated the hug happily and then whispered into her sister’s ear:

“I know. Thank you.” They broke the hug and looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Entrapta opened a portal and dragged Scorpia into it with her hair, waving one last good bye for the moment.

The devil then turned to look at the human girl that had caused all of it to happen and smiled widely to her, running towards her and jumping on her to give her a kiss that she now knew wouldn’t be the last.

“Wow. You should get punished more often.” The blonde spoke sarcastically after the kiss and looked at her while she hugged her.

“You’re such a dumb ass. But I guess you’re now my dumb ass.” She kissed her again, almost desperate to feel those lips on her. And even with her desperation, she still wanted to convey all her feelings to Adora through that kiss.

“I’m really glad things turned out like this, even though I’m sorry about you being punished, Catra.” Angela spoke as she looked at them with a warm smile and watery eyes.

“It’s fine. This is the best thing that could have happened to us in this situation. No devils to attack her and angels that will surely stop once they know that god doesn’t care.” As she spoke, she took the blonde’s hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

“They will not come after her. I believe my mission is still in the table and either they choose not to interfere in it or they know that god would not give them anything for doing so. I truly believe Adora is finally safe, and it’s all thanks to you.” The fallen angel approached them both and hugged them, something that didn’t bother the cat-girl, even if it would have been annoying for her before.

“Also, if it’s just a fight between angels, I plan on staying here for as long as Angela has her mission.” He joined them in the hug and Catra couldn’t help but chuckle at his comment.

“That’s not really reassuring giving how weak you are, but thank you.” At the devil’s words everyone chuckled too.

“I’m now stronger than you so, you should know not to be mean to me.” They broke the hug and the older woman took the blonde’s free hand.

“I’m going to keep looking for a way to make you mortal. I know it’s alluring to think about everything you could do like this, but I can also assure you that it gets old really quick.” Adora just nodded and hummed happily at Angela’s words, then she turned to look at Catra and just kissed her again. She felt as if happiness was just exuding out of her. 

They both separated when they heard a yell coming from Angela and a loud gasp coming from Bow. They turned to look at her and saw she had a couple of fluffy, shiny wings coming out of her back.

“You’re an angel again!” Bow almost yelled in surprise unable to contain his excitement.

“I feel like it… but why? My mission is not completed.” The older angel flapped her wings a couple of times as if she couldn’t believe they were real. Or maybe she just thought she didn’t deserve it.

An envelope suddenly appeared in front of her and she took it to open it. Just by looking at it, both angels knew it came from god himself.

“What does it say?” Bow asked with curiosity, a little bit of worry on his voice.

“It says: ‘you’re going to need more time. Good luck.’” Angela giggled and then dropped the letter to the floor where it disappeared leaving a feather where it used to be. “I see… I’m immortal again… I’m an angel again…” She chuckled again as a few tears ran down her face, happiness overflowing in her body.

“Mom!” A sudden scream startled them all and they all turned to look at the entrance of the living room where a really panicked Glimmer stood, white wings coming out of her back too. “What the hell is happening!?” Her mother went to her and hugged her tightly as she cried with even more happiness.

“We’re angels now, Glim.” The little girl seemed to calm at her mother’s words, hugging her back.

“Okay, but I have like… a thousand questions now.” Angela laughed a little and hugged her even tighter.

Bow couldn’t help but cry at the scene. One way or another, he had accomplished what he wanted and, even though he felt like he had been completely useless, he also felt grateful that it had turned out like that, with no one injured or dead. 

“What a softie.” Catra whispered to Adora, making her giggle and then look at her with fake annoyance.

“You’re a devil.” The blonde whispered back to her sarcastically and the cat-girl gasped as if she had been offended, making them both chuckle.

“Well, now I’m your devil.” The human pulled her closer until their noses were touching but stopped before kissing her.

“’Till death tears us apart.” The devil giggled shortly before answering her, faking annoyance.

“We’re immortal, idiot.” Adora looked at her seductively and put her hand in Catra’s head, making her aware of the imminent contact their lips were waiting for.

“Then be prepared for a long ride of my silliness and awful social skills.” The blonde spoke with an enticing tone that didn’t really fit with what she was saying.

“I can’t wait. I just hope you don’t snore so loudly every day.” The cat-girl responded with the same tone, sending shivers down the human girl’s spine.

“You’re mean.”

“And you’re dumb.”

“I think I might love you.”

“I think I might love you too.”

They stopped looking at each other with love-struck eyes and kissed. A kiss that felt as if it was the greatest one humanity had witnessed ever. A kiss filled with passion and love, even a faint of lust.

They may be forced to spend their lives together now, but for neither of them that felt like a punishment. It felt more like a gift, and they were sure they would enjoy it fully until the day they had to actually separate. No regrets would haunt them after that. After all and without knowing, they had found happiness in each other as they would never find anywhere else, even if they hadn’t known each other for a long time. It just felt right for them to be together. So right that they couldn’t stop thinking that maybe everything that happened was planned by god himself and was supposed to end this way. The right way.

* * *

_An just like that, we've reached the end of the story. I'm going to write part of the note here because I have a lot to say and I'm not sure if 5k characters would be enough._

_In the end, I think all of you knew how this was going to end since the begining, but I still hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing every single chapter in it. I loved it so much that as soon as I finished it a few months ago I started writing a new one, and then another one and then I didn't know which one to post and I'm still not sure (they're both really different from this one but I like them both a lot so, I can't decide)._

_There are a few things I would like to say about this story:_

_1.- I barely used Glimmer in this fic even though I like her very much, but it was because of how I wanted the story to run. I will definetely use her more in my next work._

_2.- I never forgot about Adam, I just thought that bringing him back at any point was just useless (I thought about it, really)._

_3.- The reason why this story didn't end with Adora asking to be together with Catra for as long as she lived (since that was basically the end result anyway) was because of something I didn't write in the fic since it would have been a lot of exposition without reason, so I'm gonna explain it as simple as I can here: If Hordak killed Catra, Adora's soul would have no owner again and he could push her into making another contract with him. Of course I wouldn't have let that happen, but it would have extended the story in a way I thought it would be boring, so I decided to use Lucifer's punishment as my "Deus ex machina"._

_and 4.- I've been thinking a lot about writing part 2 of this story because of how much I liked it and I just need to put together a few more pieces to have a solid argument, but it might be the next thing I do after I finish the stories I'm writing right now (which might take a while since one of them is long af).  
_

_Thank you so much for your support and kindness! I had never posted anything here and you all really made me feel welcomed._

_I'll be seeing you again once I have enough material to start posting one of the two stories I have!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidenote:  
> The title of each chapter was based on a Black Metal song/album/band and here's the list if you're interested:  
> 1 Summoning (Band)  
> 2 De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas (EP by Mayhem)  
> 3 Diabolis interium (Song by Dark Funeral)  
> 4 In Conspiracy With Satan (Song by Bathory)  
> 5 Devil's Mass-Control (Song by IXXI)  
> 6 Demonium (Song by Immortal)  
> 7 Hell's Triumph (Song by Bewitched)  
> 8 Sons of Satan (Song by Venom)  
> 9 Ora Pro Nobis Lucifer (Song by Behemoth)  
> 10 Private Hell (Song by Hexen)  
> 11 Satan's Boundaries Unchained (Album by Ketzer)  
> 12 Infernal Winds (Song by Cruel Force)  
> 13 Satanic Sadist (Song by Pagan Rites)  
> 14 I Am God (Song by Vital Remains)  
> 15 Demonic Perversion (Song by Infant Death)  
> 16 Hell Has Broken Loose (Song by Tyrant)  
> 17 At The Roots of Evil (Song by Necrodeath)  
> 18 Unholy Presences (Song by Murk)  
> 19 Praise Lord Satan (Song by Nifelheim)


End file.
